The Day the Dead Awaken
by Silverdragon98
Summary: The apocalypse has begun, several survivors team up to face against the zombies and try to survive but can they do it and let alone survive each other? *EDITED*
1. Chapter 1

Silver: Hiya! I'm your authoress, Silver! So this is my zombie story and it has been edited. :) I only own Rein, Ven, Destiny (who is coming soon) and the plot. I do not own any other character. All other characters belong to their respectful owners. I do not own High School of the Dead. Enjoy! Also, as you go along, you will see Dick Figure jokes here and then which I do not own as well. Dick Figures are animated videos on Youtube, they're quite funny. :)

* * *

><p>22 Hours Earlier<p>

It was a bright sunny day, the streets were filled with people trying to get to work and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There, on top of a red car laid a 16 year old looking girl, her long black hair, the end of it tied in a red ribbon laid underneath her back, the ribbon and the tip of her hair hung loosely off the side of the car. She has her arms crossed under her head, her eyes were closed as she her chest rised up and fell down slowly indicating she was asleep. Well, at least for the moment anyway. She slightly stirred awake, her blood red eyes slowly fluttering open as a shadow loomed over her. Her eyes shot open as she smiled nervously at the very angry middle aged man who hovered over her.

"Um... Hi?" She grinned, her voice obviously trying to surpress a laugh.

Agitated vein marks appeared around his head as he raised his fist angrily. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY CAR! DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE POLICE!" The girl instantly jumped off and away from the car, running away from the screaming man as she laughed hysterically.

"Take a chill pill, Old Man!" She called back, stopping abruptly for a moment as the man turned away with a huff. In seconds, hearing her words, he turned around, his eyes nearly glowing with anger. The girl gulped before running away again just as the man started screaming after her. The girl only laughed again.

The sound of her boots hitting the pavement rapidly slowly came to a stop as she stopped running once she was far enough away. She chuckled before looking up at the clock that rested on top of a high pole. Just as she grinned, the clock chimed indicating another hour had passed by. It was now three.

"Well, better go get Ven!" She grinned cheerfully before running off to the nearby High School.

Upon getting closer to the High School, Rein reduced her running to a mere walk as she approached the gate with a smile. The gate was still closed, the final bell for the day hadn't rung yet. Peeking past the gate from the side of the wall, Rein watched several janitors and teachers pass by, she shook her head and ducked back behind the wall.

"It's about time you came to school, Reinforce. But you're a little late." Rein froze at the cold, irritated familiar voice and slowly turned to the other end of the gate with wide eyes. "Long time no see, Old Geezer!" Rein said with a toothy, nervous smile.

The principal of the school crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "and just where were you this past week?" Rein shrugged and scratched the back of her head.

"You know... Here and there..." She laughed lightly. The principal gave a small glare before growing irritated vein marks on his head. He gave a sigh, gripping his arms tighter in an attempt not to shout at the girl.

"Your school life is in jeopardy. I can't keep pulling strings for you just so you can pass. Just because you have no parents-"

"Oh shut up!" Rein finally growled with annoyance. "It's not my damn fault my parents left and in my point of view, school is fucking useless! Kids just use it as an excuse to sleep all day! Not like there's anything but Ven for me here anyway."

The Principle blinked, "ah, yes. Veniza. You're not doing much good for her either, because of you she's being bullied and there are rumors going around. Not only that, but your dragging her along in your ridiculous pranks! Because of you she's doing no better than you are!"

Rein finally snapped. "Bitch, please! I have nothing to do with it! It's your damn fault that you and your damn teachers are so boring it puts Ven to sleep all the time! I'm doing her a favor by giving her something to do everyday otherwise for all we know she would have gone into a coma from sleeping so damn much or something like that. And those damn bullies got what they deserved anyway!"

Before the principal could say anymore, the bell rang and the gate to the school opened automatically. Rein gave a 'huumph' and walked to the gate, glancing back at the principal one last time.

"Now, if you'll excuse me i'm going to go get Ven, so get out of my way!" She walked past the principal. "And while your at it, get a cooler uniform!" She glared at him and his blue clothing before quickly walking through the gate as kids past her, them themselves on their way home.

Rein leaned against the wall of the school beside the main entrance, it was there she waited for several minutes until the whole front yard of the school was pretty much void of all students, them have already left.

Rein sighed, "she fell asleep, I know it." With that, she quickly opened the main entrance doors and into the school. She ran slowly throughout the hallways to Ven's classroom located on the second floor. Swiftly she slid it open and looked around until she found who she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she approached Ven's desk, her sleeping on top of it with her head buried in her arms. Rein poked the top of her head, making sure to bury the tip in her brown hair.

"Heeeeey!" She called again, poking her continuously until she finally began to stir. She lifted up her head slightly, her head hovering over her arms before she sat up completely and looking up at Rein with a blank expression. Rein stared back at her for a moment before her eyes finally widened slightly realizing it was Rein.

"Oh... Hi, Rein." She finally muttered. Rein shook her head and gently tugged at her cheek, "what, what? You so tired you didn't even recognize me?" Ven gave a nervous laugh as Rein let go of her cheek, making Ven rub her now sore, red cheek.

"You're not very cheery today." Ven pointed out as she walked along side Rein on the way to her house, Rein walking casually with her arms crossed at the back of her head.

Rein snickered, "god damn no good principal got me in a bad mood."

Ven blinked, "the principal?" Rein nodded, "he was fucking blaming me for you falling asleep all the time in class when it's clearly the teacher's doing! I mean, really? Ugh! I hate that fucking man - no, I hate all of those fucking teachers! Ta hell with 'em all!"

Ven laughed nervously at Rein. "Well, I don't think they like you much either." Rein sent her a toothy grin, "course they don't! But that gives them no excuse for them to be hating on you."

The brunette shrugged, holding her bag in front of her with both hands, her long braid swinging slightly to the side in front of her over her chest.

"Well, i'm not the smartest so maybe that's why." She sighed.

Rein shook her head, "oh puh-lease!" She suddenly shouted but not in an angry way making Ven turn to her.

"You're the smartest person I know! It's just them being so damn boring and making you fall asleep to the point where you can't pay attention! It's all there fault! All of it! Allll of it!" Ven laughed at Rein. "Well, i'm the only person you really know."

Rein stopped walking making Ven stop as well, she blinked slowly before sending a blank stare up to the sky. "Riiiiiight..." Ven laughed loudly at her before they continued walking in the direction to her house. "C'mon! There's some chocolate chip cookie cough ice cream back home with your name on it." Ven grinned.

Rein blinked and grinned widely, "I fucking love you!" She said before she began dashing her way to Ven's house. "ICE CREAM HERE I COME!"

Ven blinked at Rein before she quickly followed after her. "Rein, wait up!"

"I'M HOME, FUCKERS!" Rein shouted, kicking the door open and ran inside and straight towards the large fridge. She opened up the freezer, took the tub of ice cream and a spoon and instantly began to dig in at Ven's table just as Ven came in and set her bag down. She shook her head at Rein before closing the door.

"And this is why my parents think you're on drugs." Ven laughed before making her way up the stairs to the second floor to her room just as she heard Rein shout, "no fuck's given!"

Moments later, Ven came back down the stairs, her having changed out of her uniform and put on more comfortable clothes which consisted of a baggy shirt and pants. She glanced at Rein who had her face planted on the table, the tub of ice cream next to her completely empty.

"You know, one of these days you'll get fat with how much junk food you eat." Ven smiled as she approached the table, putting her hand on her hip. Rein slowly sat up and lazily shot her fist in the air, "I regret nothing!" She shouted again before lowering her arm and leaning back in the chair with a groan. "My head hurts... God damn mother fucking brain freeze..."

Ven once more shook her head before going to rummage through her cabinets, looking for Tylenol for Rein.

"WOO! FUCK YEAH BITCH! NOW THAT'S HOW YOU KILL A ZOMBIE!" Rein shouted, jumping up and down in her seat and screaming as she munched on the popcorn which Ven was holding beside her as they watched the gore filled zombie movie. Ven shook her head again before taking a handful of popcorn and popping them into her mouth.

"You do know I have school tomorrow right? We can't do this all night." Ven finally said after a few moments. Rein stuck her tongue out. "Fuck school and all of it's shit! Your parent's are barely home anyway, skip! They'll never know!"

Ven grinned, "you just don't feel like going home do you?"

"Nope!" Rein said popping the 'p.' "Plus there are Rapists out there! There SO scary!" Rein said, reducing her voice to a high pitched squeal and pretending to be scared making the brunette laugh.

"Alright, fine. But just for tonight. I have enough trouble staying awake in school enough as it is." Rein shot her fists in the air and and gave a 'woot' before diving her hand into the popcorn again and taking another handful.

Ven's brown eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock faintly going off upstairs in her room. She sat up and stretched, looking down at the hard floor beneath her. She blinked realizing they must of fallen asleep during the movie last night and stood up. She glanced over at Rein who was sprawled out all over her couch and snoring rather loudly, her red short cut tank top was risen up higher than usual, her black shorts were tilted down slightly at the side but her combat boots which she kept on looked normal. She shook her head before going up to her room so she could change for school, deciding she might as well go.

A moment or so later, Ven came walking quietly down the stairs, her having changed into her uniform. She grabbed her bag before making her way back over to the couch and gently shook Rein who groaned.

She stirred slightly, "no... Don't touch me there you hot son of a bastard..." She muttered slowly before turning over. Ven blinked and pulled back her hand, what kind of dream was she having? Once more, she shook Rein, this time on the shoulder.

"Rein! I'm going to school now, you shouldn't stay here my parents will be home soon." Rein muttered something incoherent before tossing over again to the cushioned side of the couch. Ven sighed before pushing Rein off. She landed on the hard floor with an 'oof!'

Rein instantly shot up and whirled around, "huh? Wha's going on?" Her voice was still slurred from sleep. Ven tapped her shoulder, Rein turned to her and grinned widely, throwing her arms into the air.

"Ven!" She cried before wrapping her arms tightly around the girl.

"Hiya, buddy! How's it goin'?" She asked again, her voice still slurred as her arms slipped off Ven causing her to fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. Ven sighed. Everybody, this is what happens to Rein when she's still half asleep. She lightly kicked Rein which went as ignored by the red-eyed girl.

"I'm going to school alright? Make sure to get out of here before my parents get home." With that, Ven turned and walked to the door.

"Consider it done my loveable friend!" Ven shook her head again before opening the door and leaving the house, closing the door behind her.

Sometime later, Rein's eyes finally opened again having fallen asleep seconds after Ven left. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed the bump on the back of her head.

"Da faq?" She muttered before standing up and glancing at the mess of blankets and scattered popcorn all over the floor. She sighed, knowing Ven's parents would throw a fit for seeing this mess.

"Damn!" She groaned before cleaning up the mess. Once that was done, Rein quickly high tailed it out of the house before Ven's parents got home.

"What to do... What to do..." Rein walked through the city with her arms crossed behind her head as she wandered aimlessly throughout the town. She glanced up at one of the many clocks that stood on top of the poles throughout the city. It was ten a.m.

Rein let out a huff before running slowly to the town market, hoping to find some trouble to cause there and kill time before she went to walk Ven home.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a woman screaming and Rein skidded to a hault, her eyes widening slightly at the scene before her. A few yards in front of her, a man groaned as he pulled the screaming woman closer to him and bit into her shoulder causing blood to spew everywhere as she screamed. Rein blinked, "well, shit..." She muttered before spinning on her heel and running in the opposite direction.

Rein continued to run as fast as she could to the High School knowing very well what she just saw.

"Can't believe it's fucking time already..." She huffed as she turned sharply down a corner.

"Have to warn Ven..." She muttered again before skidding to a stop, nearly bumping into one of "them" and luckily managed to narrowly dodge his out stretched arms and ran past him. Rein continued to run past more and more of them but lucky for her, the numbers dwindled the closer she got to the High School.

Meanwhile, back at the school the students were unaware of the danger and the zombies penetrating through the school gate until the principal made a very alarming announcement.

"THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS AN EMERGENCY!" Ven's eyes slowly fluttered open as she drifted away from her sleep at the loud noise. She blinked sleepily and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she stared at the speaker in the corner of the classroom.

"ALL STUDENTS MUST EXACUATE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE EVACUATE N-NO! NO STAY AWAY!" All that could be heard now was the sounds of his screams, moans and the sound of tearing flesh. Everyone in the classroom was silent for a moment before they shot out of there seats, began screaming and ran out of the classroom. Ven blinked and stood up, ignoring her bag and running to the window and watched as zombies bit into her fellow students, teachers and janitors.

Ven gulped, a bead of sweat running down her temple. "So it's time..." She muttered before spinning on her heel and running out of the classroom.

"I have to find, Rein!" She muttered as she ran throughout the hallways, she could only watch as zombies bit into the students of her High School at the sides of the hall, some of them she knew, some of them she didn't. Managing not to get caught by any of the zombies, she made it outside, whirling left and right desperately looking for her best friend.

She cupped her hands around her mouth, "Rein!" She called as she ran around the school's yard, hoping she would see her.

"Rein!" She screamed, feeling tears brim at the corner of her eyes as she prayed she wasn't dead. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her only friend.

Hearing the sounds of moans, she sucked in a breathe and looked to her sides. Zombies were closing in on her from everywhere.  
>She gasped and ran through the only opening she could find through the crowd. Seeing a large crate at a wall of the school building, Ven ran towards it and swiftly climbed up on it. The zombies followed her but didn't bother reaching up to the crate and instead crowded around it, bumping into it continuously.<p>

She raised an eyebrow at them as she backed closer to the wall. "What the hell...?" She muttered quietly.

Meanwhile Rein skidded to a stop in front of the High School, quietly gasping at the sight of zombies everywhere inside in the school grounds, students everywhere being bitten by the freaks and being toppled over by them. She narrowed her eyes and ran inside, there's no way she'd be scared by some flesh eating freaks with a serious case of the munchies now. Running past the zombies, she stopped in every small area she could to call Ven's name before she ran again to avoid the arms of the zombies.

"Ven!" Ven's eyes widened from the familiar voice as she continued to stay on top of the large crate. She couldn't suppress the smile that grew on her face.

"Where are you?" Rein was in sight now, she had her hands cupped around her mouth as she screamed Ven's name.

"Rein! I'm over here!" Ven called, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. Rein whirled around and smiled widely at the sight of her best friend.

Ven smiled but quickly gasped at the feeling of something grabbing her foot, she gave a short scream as the zombies began to climb up onto the crate, their arms reaching for the brunette.

"Rein!" Ven screamed desperately as she tried to tug her leg free from the zombie.

"Ven!" Rein cried before rushing towards her, not caring of the many zombies crowded around the crate. She stopped several yards away from the zombies.

"Hey you brainless bastards! Over here!" Rein called as she waved her arms around, instantly the zombies turned and let go of Ven's leg, climbing down the crate and approaching Rein as their moans of hunger grew louder. Ven took the chance to quietly climb off the side of the crate and running around the zombies and to Rein who quickly took her hand and ran with her away before the zombies got too close.

The two ran towards the exit but stopped as Rein let out a grimace. There were way too many zombies in front of the entrance to be able to get past.

"Well, now what?" Rein turned to Ven as she raised an eyebrow before she glanced at the zombies around them as they were quickly closing in.

Ven pointed to the school, "let's hide in there! There might be an empty classroom we can hide in!" Rein nodded and grinned, "see! This is why I keep you!" And with that, the two quickly ran back into the school.

"Shhh!" Ven hushed as she ducked with Rein behind a wall, several zombies on the other end of the hallway.

"What?" Rein asked rather loudly before Ven covered her mouth briefly before removing it. Rein glanced blankly at Ven and raised her eyebrow.

"I noticed something earlier. Back when I was on the crate, they didn't start climbing the crate until I started calling your name. Before that they just kept walking into the crate over and over like they didn't know it was there." Ven whispered.

Rein raised her eyebrow again, "so?"

"Well, they're dead aren't they? I think their senses are dead and all they can hear are noises. They react to sound." Ven pointed out quietly. Rein's eyes widened before she gave a huge grin. "VEN, YOU'RE A GENIU-" Ven quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhhh!" She said placing her finger to her lips before peeking down the corner and eyeing the several zombies.

Rein nodded, "well, what now? You know i'm no good at plans." She whispered, peeking along with her at the zombies.

"Let's go to the tech room." Rein once more glanced at her questionably.

"What for? There's nothing but geeks - Well, zombie geeks there now." Rein muttered quietly as she raised her eyebrow.

"Think about it." Ven whispered. "The tech room is the only room where they have things that might actually be useful against zombies. Saws, crowbars, nailguns, maybe if we're lucky maybe even a chainsaw." Rein's eyes widened and she gave a very wide grin.

"I love you. Did I tell you that? And I LOVE chainsaws!" Rein grinned deviously as she rubbed her hands together with a large smirk. Ven smiled and shook her head at her.

"Well, where's the tech room? I don't come to school enough to know these things. Be lucky I know where your classroom is." Rein said and Ven motioned her head down the hallway with the few zombies.

"Follow me."

Quietly, Rein and Ven tip toed past the zombies. Rein in a more dramatic way as she stuck to the walls and quietly hummed the Mission Impossible song and just for the hell of it, even cart wheeled a few times.

"This is it." Ven whispered as they approached a blue door with paintings of tools on them.

"Alright let's do this!" Ven instantly knowing what was coming, swiftly opening the door as Rein charged in.

"Leeeerooooooy Jeeeeeenkiiiins!" Rein called as Ven followed in after her and quickly closed the door. Rein skidded to a stop, the three zombies inside moaned as they slowly walked towards the two, obviously having heard Rein's screaming.

Rein grinned and waved at the zombies, "hiya!" Slowly she approached the zombies. "So, ummm, we're new here and I was wondering if, you know, you'd show us a bit around the room?" Rein battered her eyelashes and kept her fingers laced together next to her cheek to add to the cute look as Ven quickly scanned the walls for any useful weapons as the zombies kept there attention on Rein.

The zombies only moaned as they got closer, Rein pretended to be disappointed. "You won't?" She lowered her hands and pouted.

"That's too bad!" Rein grinned smugly as she spun, extending out her knee and jumping up, kicking one of the zombies that was closest making it fly back a few feet, knocking into the other two zombies, knocking them down.

Ven panted slightly, finally finding a hammer in the pile of tools which consisted of saws and other things Rein wouldn't be able to use.

"Rein, here!" She called and tossed her the hammer which she easily caught as the zombies got back up. Rein laughed maniacally as she twirled the hammer.

"Batter up!" She called, swinging the hammer and using the claw to slam into the side of the zombie's head, the claw digging deep inside it's head and breaking past it's skull. The zombie quickly fell on the floor in a bloody heap as the other two zombies ignored the first one and made there way to Rein.

"Now this is what I call fun!" Rein cried again with a loud laugh as she jumped up, slaming the claw of the hammer onto the second zombie's head, killing it instantly. Rein swiftly took out the hammer, swung it quickly again, lodging the claw of the hammer again into the forehead of the third zombie. It didn't survive the hit and fell down into the bloody mess with the other two zombies.

Rein cheered and raised her hand high. "I request a very high five!" Ven laughed, walked over and gave her a high five. Rein gave a 'woot' before spinning around in joy. Suddenly there was a slamming sound, Rein blinked and looked to where Ven was only to see she was gone. She glanced down at the floor and gasped to see Ven kneeling down on the floor, panting, her eyes half closed.

"Ven!" She cried and kneeled to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked. Ven gave a tired nod. "Sleepy is all..." Rein cursed under her breathe before helping her to her feet.

"How long can you last?" She asked again knowing very well how tired Ven got and so easily as well.

"Don't know..." She smiled weakly. Rein nodded and took her hand, "well it won't take very long to get out of this school. Let's go!"

Making sure to keep quiet, Rein led Ven throughout the school, making sure to keep very quiet as they snuck past the zombies in the halls.

Rein and Ven, well, Ven more slowly, walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see more zombies in the halls.

"Damn, these guys have no lives do they? They're everywhere!" Rein growled with a small pout. Ven chuckled weakly, "well, there dead remember? So technically they have no lives."

Rein pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes before quietly leading Ven past the zombies, that is until Rein's hammer accidently collided with a lock from one of the many lockers.

"Fuck my life." Rein muttered with a sigh as the zombies who heard instantly began to crowd around them, there moans growing louder. Rein then eyed the window, mentally thanking they were on the first floor and she tugged Ven over to the window.

With a loud, excited cry, she smashed the window with a powerful kick and leapt through it along with Ven, she tugged Ven as she began to run faster as the zombies who heard the smash instantly began to crowd the area. Rein and Ven ran as fast as they could, narrowly avoiding the arms of many zombies as they made it past the gates. Instantly Rein spun on her heel, nearly tripping in the process and closed the gate behind her, using her hammer to keep it locked to the zombies could only stick there arms out past the bars.

Rein laughed triumphantly as she put her hands on her hips, "woo! That's right! I'm awesome!" Rein crossed her arms and nodded to herself with a large smirk.

Her eyes then shot open at the sound of a body hitting the floor. She glanced over at Ven to see her on the floor, her brown eyes now closed. Rein gave a short gasp and knelt by her side and checked her breathing. It was slow and even, she sighed in relief. She was only asleep.

Shaking her head, she picked Ven up and hoisted her on her back, quickly running away from the school as she knew only more zombies would soon come.


	2. Chapter 2

Rein continued to walk quietly down the amazingly zombie free street not too far from the infested High School, only stopping now and then to back at the footsteps that didn't belong to her, nor Ven due to her still being asleep on Rein's back. She narrowed her eyes before she kept walking again, once more she heard the footsteps that didn't belong to her. It couldn't have been a zombie, no, you'd hear the moaning and they just keep walking, they don't stop. Someone was stalking her, someone alive.

Finally, Rein couldn't take it anymore. Letting go of one of Ven's legs, she growled and pointed in the direction she heard the footsteps come from.

"REVEAL YEE SELF STALKER BEFORE I CLEAVE THEE A NEW BUTTHOLE!" She shouted angrily, not caring if zombies would hear or not. Realizing Ven was slipping down, she quickly lowered her hand and grabbed her leg again, hoisting her up further up her back.

Finally, a shady figure emerged from another pathway down the one Rein came from. He held up his hands defensively as he approached Rein. The red-eyed girl blinked and gaped at the man. She grinned widely.

The man that seemed a little older than her continued to hold his hands up as he got closer, finally stopping several feet away from Rein. He was definitely a lot taller than Rein, her standing at 5'3 though she appeared shorter due to her having to crouch down to keep Ven on her back. He seemed somewhat older as well, his straight dark brown hair somewhat long and ending at ear length. His hair fell over his face but failed to hide his brownish-red eyes from Rein. He was slim for sure as Rein could tell but she could also see the bit of muscle on him. He wore a black vest with a hoodie and plain white shirt, white pants and black boots as well.

Rein could almost feel herself drule. "ME FREAKING GUSTA!" She shouted, nearly panting as she jumped up and down almost forgetting about Ven on her back. She shot her fist into the air, letting go of Ven's leg. "FUCK YES! A LIVING HOT GUY! WOOHOO!"

The man blinked and slowly lowered his hands as he watched the girl jump around, the girl on her back still yet to awakened despite all her screaming and cheering. He raised an eyebrow for a split second before his eyes widened, noticing the girl on her back wore the same school uniform from his school.

"Did you come from the school?" He asked, Rein stopped jumping around and blinked at him. She grinned toothily, "well, actually, no, well I guess you can say I do but I rarely ever go to school." Rein turned to show the boy the sleeping girl on her back. "She actually does to go that school, though!" Rein spun back around, a giddy smile on her face.

The boy nodded. "I know I saw you leaving the school with her but I wasn't sure if you came from the same school, what's your name? I might as well know seeing you two might be the last survivors I see for awhile."

Rein grinned, "don't you worry your pretty, hot little head! I'm sure there are some other smart bastards out there that actually know how to deal with a few undead freaks. My name's Reinforce Yukimura! Rein for short! And what about you?" Rein gave a flirty smile, sticking her tongue out playfully towards the middle of her little speech.

The boy blinked again, "Zion... Zion Ky Hitokiri." Rein blinked again before opening her mouth.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn! That's a mouthful! Fuck it. I'm calling you Zion for short 'kay?" Rein again gave a giddy, toothy smile as Ven stirred slightly on her back.

Zion couldn't help but give a smile as he raised his eyebrow. "That's what everyone calls me anyway." He motioned towards the sleeping girl on her back.

"And what about her? Is she alright?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.

"D'awwwwww!" Rein grinned widely. "A boy actually respects her for once! I don't know who you are, but I like you already!" Rein pointed to Ven on her back. "This here is Veniza Hijiri, Ven for short and she's my best friend and Partner in Crime!"

Zion gave a small smile, raising his eyebrow slightly again. "Alright, but why is she asleep?"

Rein blinked. "Oh! No one really knows. She just kinda sleeps where she falls, literally. I don't know what's wrong with her." She shrugged.

Zion nodded again, he felt confused to what she meant by 'sleep where she falls' but he nodded anyway. He then blinked, noticing Rein didn't have any weapons.

"You don't have any weapons either?" He asked making Rein blink once more. Zion technically had a weapon but he left it back home, at his house. She sweatdropped, "aboooout that... See, I left my hammer over by the school gate, I used it to lock the gate to keep the zombies from getting out." Zion blinked, "oh..."

It was silent for a moment, making Rein sweatdrop. Finally, she got an idea. "I know! Let's go get some weapons, shit! There's a weapon store out in the town! I'm sure there's a fuck ton of zombies there but who gives a shit? Common, Z!" Rein cackled before marching, literally off into the direction of town.

Zion blinked at the enthusiastic girl. He shook off what she just called him and quickly followed the surprisingly fast girl despite the fact she carried a sleeping girl on her back.

"Shhhhhh, I think I see a pussy cat!" Rein said in a hushed tone as they crouched next to a wall in an alley in the center of town. There were zombies in almost every inch of the place.

Zion laughed nervously as he crouched beside her, "riiiiiight..." He whispered in a sarcastic tone as he glanced at the sleeping brunette on Rein's back. He blinked in confusion. Did she wake up for anything?

"Here, take Sleeping Beauty and stay quiet!" Rein let go of Ven's legs causing her to slip off her back, with a little gasp Zion quickly caught her and lifted her light body up into his arms.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He cried quietly as Rein began to use the pole along side the wall and climbed up it. Half way up the wall, she looked down and gave him a flirty wink.

"Doing what I do best~!" He giggled before climbing fully up the wall and disappearing on top of the roof. Zion blinked up at the roof then down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Sighing he looked back up at the wall, not sure what to make of the situation.

He waited a few moments and glanced down at the weapon store across the street, the street was too heavily crowded with zombies to get past it. He leaned against the wall and waited.

Meanwhile, Rein scanned the floor on the roof of the building until she found a wire that connected itself to the building to the weapon store. She smirked, finding some wire cutters on the floor.

"This is gonna be awesome!" She grinned before taking the wire cutter, cutting the wire on the building that connected to the weapon store and stepping up on the ledge.

Rein held the wire tightly in her hands, screamed in excitement and jumped off the ledge, pushing herself off the building and swung to the other side, still screaming in joy as she crashed through the weapon store window, zombies instantly taking notice and crowding around the weapon store and climbed through the broken window.

Zion watched as his mouth dropped. "She's nuts!" He cried again in a hushed tone just as the girl in his arms began to stir awake. He looked down at her as she looked up at him with blank eyes.

For a few moments, it stayed like that until her eyes widened a bit. She tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"You're not Rein." She raised her eyebrow until her attention was shot over to the weapon store as the roar of a chainsaw sounded through the air.

Blood splattered through the air and limbs of the zombies flew everywhere inside the store, Rein then appeared, stepping onto the sill of the window with a huge grin on her face and a chainsaw in her hands.

"BRING IT ON, BITCHES!" She cried again, raising the chainsaw above her head.

"Oh... There she is..." Ven muttered quietly as Zion quickly put her down and watched the scene with wide eyes.

Rein nearly leaped into the crowd of zombies, splitting them all apart with the chainsaw, even when they got too close she spun rapidly in circles, holding her chainsaw out and tearing apart the zombies close to her.

It went on for several moments like that. Minutes later, all of the zombies in the nearby area were dead on a pile on the floor which Rein triumphantly stepped on.

"FUCK YEAH!" She cried, punching the air above her. Grinning again, she waved to Ven and Zion. "C'mon guys! Weapons for the win!"

Ven let out a small chuckle as she ran over across the street, stepping over the dead zombies as Rein helped her through the broken window of the floor, only to step on more dead zombies as she scanned the store for any weapons that might be useful to her. Next Rein called over Zion and waved, "c'mon already! We don't have all day you know!"

Zion blinked his shock away before running across the street and entering the weapon store along side Rein.

As they entered, Ven picked up a rifle and examined it. She smiled before showing it to Rein who grinned, "something tells me you'll be one hell of a fucking shot!"

Rein turned to Zion, "you're not getting a weapon? Those zombies will make a man-which out of you." She narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled nervously, "my weapon is back at my house."

Blinking again, Rein made an 'o' form with her mouth. She grabbed his arm, "well then, what are we waiting for?" She cried giddily. "LET'S GET THAT FUCKING WEAPON!" She cheered before dashing out, dragging Zion along with her.

"C'mon, Venny!" She called. Ven blinked, noticing they were leaving and quickly ran after them before more zombies showed up.

"Here we are~! Mr. Fairy Universe!" Rein sang as she shredded a few zombies that were walking mindlessly along the street with her chainsaw.

Zion blinked before glancing at the smiling brunette beside her. "Is she always like this?" He whispered. The girl looked up at him before shyly ducking her head. "Well... Yeah..."

He blinked again before glancing at Rein who just cut up another close by zombie. "So where are your parents?" Rein stopped cold at the question making him narrow his eyes slightly then glance down at Ven beside him whose eyes were somewhat wide.

"O-Oh yeah..." The brunette muttered, remembering something important. Rein laughed loudly, turned and sent a smile towards Ven.

"I freaking love you, Ven! Don't worry, after we get this guy's weapon, we can go see if your parent's are alright, kay?" Ven gave a small smile and nodded. After that, they kept on walking.

"So how did you guys escape? From the school I mean." Rein turned and walked backwards, holding her arms behind her head while still holding her now bloodied chainsaw.

"It was easy as hell! We just got a hammer from the tech room and high tailed it out of that hell hole." Rein grinned triumphantly. Ven nodded in agreement. She then turned back around and walked normally, "and you?" Zion heard her call.

"Well, I managed to get out before it got too bad. I just waited around the outside of the school to see if anybody could make it out and I would just stick with them. When I saw the two of you leave, I just followed you."

Rein hummed with a smirk, "so you ARE a stalker!" Zion blinked before smiling slightly. "Maaaaybe..." He said sarcastically making Rein laugh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rein cried, holding her arm out to prevent anyone from moving any further. Ven blinked in curiousity while Zion raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"BOOMER!" Rein grinned pointed to the large, fat zombie ahead of them. Ven and Zion smiled nervously before Rein's face lite up like she thought of something. "It's perfect!" She said, turning to Ven. "You could use him as target practice!"

Ven gave a shy smile as Zion let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. Rein skipped over to Ven, dropped her chainsaw and pushed her ahead slightly, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Go on, Ven! Make chopped sui out of him!"

She slowly nodded before raising her rifle and closing one eye, keeping the rifle steady and aimed at the zombie's head.

"Has she ever shot a gun before?" Zion asked Rein slowly as they took a step back. Rein grinned toothily, "nope!"

Finally, after a moment Ven pulled the trigger and shot the Rifle. The bullet whirled through the air and collided right with the zombie's head instantly killing it and it fell to the ground.

"WOO!" Rein cheered and jumped up and punched the air before wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. "Way to go, Ven!"

Zion smiled and shook his head. For a beginner, she was a pretty good shot. Rein unwraveled an arm from around Ven and punched the air again.

"TO THE HOT GUY'S PLACE! DA-NA-NA-NA-NA!"

It was then silent.

"Fuck!" Rein pouted and crossed her arms. Ven sweatdropped, "Rein that only works on TV..."

"This is it." Zion paled slightly at the hopes his parent's were still alive. Rein grinned, and lifted up the hand which held the chainsaw, which she had retrieved, and punched the air.

"Alright let's do this!" Ven swiftly ran over to the door and opened it, somewhat confused on why it was open in the first place.

"LEEEEEROOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIINS!" Rein charged on inside making Zion blink rapidly with wide eyes. He turned to Ven, "uhhh..." She merely shrugged, gripped her rifle and quickly followed Rein inside.

Zion raised an eyebrow and quickly followed the two girls inside his house.

"Mom...? Dad?" Zion quietly called once inside as Rein kept low to the ground, crouching everywhere as she kept close to Ven in the dark quiet house.

Rein finally stood up normally. "It's quiet... Too quiet..." She narrowed her eyes, keeping her smirk on. She then literally tossed herself on the floor and began crawling about and occassionally placed her ear on the floor, listening for noises.

Ven shook her head and followed Zion into the basement of his house, quickly he switched on the light and looked around. To him, everything looked normal so he walked to the wall of the basement and took his gun blade off of his shelf. He smiled as he held it in his arms. Ven only looked from the distance away where she stood, she was too shy to just waltz over and look over his shoulder like Rein would.

"DUDE, THERE'S NO ONE HERE!" They both then heard Rein screech from upstairs. Zion sighed and turned to Ven, "maybe they got away...?" Ven sent him a sympathized look before going back up the stairs to stop Rein from possibly raiding his fridge. With a small frown, Zion followed.

"Well, what now?" Rein cried in agitation as they stepped out of Zion's house. Zion shrugged, "see if Ven's parents are alright?"

Rein blinked, "oh yeah!" She looked to Ven who nodded at her. Her fist shot in the air again. "TO VEN'S HOUSE!" And with that, Rein began dashing down the street again, chainsaw ready and if hand if they were to see more zombies. Oddly, this part of the town didn't have much zombies, probably due to the fact this area of town was more land than houses.

They continued to walk warily, Ven sneaking glances at Zion here and there. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was worried, but Ven felt unsure if she should do anything or could do anything. Rein probably knew, which is why she was acting the way she did now. Marching down the street, humming random tunes without a care in the world. She knew it was her way of attempting to cheer him up.

She sighed but kept next to Zion. For all she knew, he could easily become a good friend to her like Rein in the future.

After awhile, Zion spoke up. "So, Rein. What about your parents? Don't you care if they're okay?" Ven felt a chill go down her back. Oh no. As if on cue, Rein stopped walking. She stayed like that for a moment before turning around with a wide smile.

"Ah, who cares! Those fuckers can go die for all I care!" She laughed cheerfully before she continued marching and humming tunes again. Zion blinked in confusion. She didn't care about her own parents? He glanced down at Ven who shook her head at him with a stern look and quickly ran up to Rein, keeping in pace with her. He watched as Ven glanced at her a few times before looking back to Zion. He blinked before keeping up in pace with them as well, wondering if he had said something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I-I like little girls cause they make me feel so gewd~!" Rein sang as she marched through the empty street, still holding her chainsaw and still no zombies in sight. Ven smiled nervously as Zion's eyes widened, he looked down at Ven who now walked beside him.

"Uh..." That was all that needed to be heard for Ven.

She sighed, "me and Rein did this fifty hour challenge awhile back. We listened to the Pedobear song for fifty hours straight. Rein sometimes sings it since it easily gets stuck in her head." She muttered quietly. Zion raised an eyebrow. "Pedobear...?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Rein suddenly announced. Zion snapped his head up to see a rather medium sized house. Even from the outside it looked rather cozy.

Ven was first to step up and walk to her door, Rein hot on her trail while Zion was more hesitant to follow.

"This is her house?" He looked to Rein. She grinned and nodded, "yup!"

Ven gripped the rifle in her hand and used her other hand to slowly open the door which was unlocked like Zion's house. She stepped inside the dark house, Rein close behind her and scanning the place while making sure to keep close to Ven. Zion came in after but was a little ways further than them.

"It's dark..." Ven muttered, the lights weren't turned on and it was getting dark outside. By now it was close to night.

"ECHO!" Rein shouted, cupping one of her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder while she held onto her chainsaw. It was then silent for a few moments, then the sound of moaning could be heard. Ven felt her heart stop as she heard Rein curse under her breathe.

"Out of the house!" Zion cried as they all quickly ran back out of the house and watched the dark door until two shady figures slowly walked out. Their skin pale and blood dripping from there mouths and random parts of their bodies. Ven's parents.

Ven gave a shallow gasp and covered her mouth, her heart thumping quickly in her chest as she felt her knees give in. She fell to the floor and Rein instantly noticed and knelt by her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked softly, worry and concern over her best friend filling her mind.

After a moment, tears brimmed the brunette's eyes as she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. She picked up her rifle which she dropped beside her and stood up.

"N-No... I'll do it..." She nearly whispered. Zion who slowly moved to approach Ven was pushed back by Rein, she shook her head and slowly edged Zion further away from the house. Ven's parents were getting closer now and Ven raised her rifle and pointed it at her dad's head.

"I'm sorry... I wish I could have been a better daughter to you..." She whispered, allowing a single tear to fall before she bit her lip and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot right through her father's head, it instantly killed him and he fell to the ground. Her mother was only left now, she didn't even stop at the sound of her father falling to the ground and kept edging closer to Ven.

Ven let out a shaky breathe, took a step back to create distance between them, pointed and pulled the trigger again. The bullet collided with her head, her mother fell to the ground in the same pool of blood as her father. Knowing they were dead, Ven lowered her rifle and before she could fall to the ground again, Rein took her shoulders, helping her stay upright.

"Are you alright?" Ven smiled weakly at the concern in her voice. Another tear fell.

"Tired..." Was all Ven muttered before she shut her eyes and fell into a blissful darkness. Rein frowned as Zion came over, handing Rein back her chainsaw which she made him hold onto, and took Ven from Rein, picking the girl up in his arms.

"I'll carry her..." He muttered. Rein nodded to him and looked up at the darkening sky.

"What now?" He heard her ask. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Who knows."

They then began to walk away, a dreary mood hanging over them until Rein abruptly stopped walking.

"OH YEAH!" Rein shrieked before Zion could ask what was wrong and dashed back inside the house, leaping over Ven's dead zombie parents. Seconds later, she came running out holding a tub of ice cream. She grinned. "Now we can go!"

The walk was silent and Zion hated it, but he knew Ven needed her sleep more than ever and even Rein wasn't in a chatty mood which he respected, plus she finished her ice cream adding on to her depression. Suddenly Rein stopped making him look up at her, she looked up at the starry sky again.

"You know... I always hated Ven's parents - treating her like she was never there even though she did so much for them. But... They were still around and despite all the cruel things they did, Ven still loved them." Rein looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Zion asked quietly. Rein suddenly shook her head, looked to him over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just blabbering is all!" Rein began walking cheerfully down the empty, zombie-less street. "Common!" Zion gave a little smile and followed her.

"LOOK! THERE'S A CHARLIE ON THE ROOF!" Rein suddenly shouted, pointing to the roof. Zion blinked, thankfully the street lights still worked and provided them light on the empty street. There, on the roof, laid what seemed like a white haired boy their age.

"I-Is he alive?" Zion asked with a nervous frown as he raised his eyebrow. Rein lifted up the sleeves that didn't exist. "Only one way to find out!" Rein put down her chainsaw, quickly ran over to one of the street lights and with much struggle, climbed up it. From the street light, she climbed into one of the close by trees that hung over the roof. Slowly she climbed over a few branches, some thick, some not so much... Finally Rein jumped down from the tree and onto the rooftop and ran over to the white haired boy.

Zion watched as she knelt by his side and examine him. A huge smile played her lips.

"WHOA! HE'S FUCKING HOT!" He heard her screech. If Zion weren't holding Ven, he probably would have smacked his forehead so instead he sighed.

Rein furiously waved her hand in front of his face. "Hel-loooo! Earth to hot dude!" She cried until finally his eye lids began to twitch until they opened revealing icy blue eyes. Rein nearly drooled, "oh god he has blue eyes..." She mentally fist pumped before standing up and he glanced up at her with annoyance before running his fingers through his messy white hair.

"Oh my freaking god YOU'RE SEXY!" She shrieked, the boy raised an eyebrow up at her as she continued to bounce up and down. The boy stood up, giving Rein a chance to examine his clothing. He wore black torn jeans, a open black shirt a white shirt underneath. His shoes looked like Navy converse's to Rein and he wore a black scarf around his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy asked, seemingly annoyed that Rein woke him up. Rein suppressed squealing again and cleared her throat. She grinned giddily, "my name's Reinforce! Rein for short!" She pointed down to the street to Zion who was also holding Ven.

"The hot guy down there is Zion and the girl he's holding is my Partner in Crime, Veniza! Ven for short though." Rein grinned toothily again before putting her hand on her hip. "See, me and Ven over there escaped from out school after it got over run by those undead freaks." She laughed before continuing. "Zion stalked us so we let him join us and then we came over here and found you!"

The boy just shrugged. "Alright then..." It was silent for a moment, Rein only blinked on him. After the moment ended, the boy got annoyed.

"What are you staring at?" Rein could hear the slight annoyance in his voice. Rein grinned, "nothing! You're just really super freaking hot and you haven't told me your name."

He blinked before turning away, "Ryou Katsu..." He muttered.

Rein smiled in a flirty way, "you, sir, have a badass name!"

He shrugged before walking away to a lower end of the roof and climbed off. Rein's eyes widened before she ran to that end and watched as his feet touched the floor. "Where are you going?" She cried. He glanced at her before walking away.

"Why do you care?" She heard him ask. Rein then leaped off the roof, of course landing on her face in the process but she quickly got right back up.

"Come with us!" She shouted and Zion smiled nervously before sighing, swearing if Rein had a tail, it would be wagging insanely right now.

"No." He answered lowly before he kept walking. Rein ran ahead and stopped in front of him, she made her eyes water and she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Puh-leeeeeeeeeease?" She whimpered, trying to act cute. Ryou sweatdropped, "fine..." He muttered as he looked away.

Rein jumped up, shooting both her fists into the air. "YAY! NOW WE HAVE ANOTHER HOT GUY WITH US!"

Zion gently blew on the flame that slightly started upon the wood they gathered, at his blowing it grew bigger. He smiled, "there, that should do it."

"That fire... Is lame..." Rein narrowed her eyes at the small fire. Zion glanced at her, "what? You think you could do better?" He said somewhat sarcastically with a smirk.

Rein grinned toothily, "oh, I KNOW I can!"

Ryou watched with slight amusement at the two's playful argue, here and there he even glanced at the sleeping brunette they placed beside him. She hadn't made any signs of waking up. He glanced from Rein to Ven slowly. He admitted they were pretty and he liked how Rein was cheerful, but he wasn't quite sure about Ven yet, having not officially met her yet.

He listened with slight interest at Rein's story of when she and Ven went to camp, Rein of course sneaking in. Rein and Ven were partnered up to make a camp fire and Rein, wanting to cheat, used dynamite.

Ryou's eyes slowly opened, he blinked the sleepiness in his eyes away before sitting up. The fire was out and the sky was a light blue. It was morning. He glanced around, Rein was sprawled out on the floor, snoring rather loudly and holding her chainsaw close to her. Zion was resting against a rock and Ven was...? He whirled around. She was gone.

Sighing, he decided he should look for her. Something in his gut told him Rein wasn't the type of person you'd want to mess with and that she wouldn't be happy if she found out Ven was gone. He walked silently through the woods they slept in and occasionally heard moaning in some directions. Knowing it came from zombies, he stayed out of those directions.

He then stopped abruptly and clutched onto the sheathe of his katana. There was the slightest sound of rustling in the bushes behind him. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes then felt himself calm down slightly at the sight of the familiar figure. Ven stepped out of the bushes, a small net filled with fish in one of her hands. She tilted her head slightly in blank confusion, "who are you?"

"VEN!" Rein shouted loudly, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl making Ven faulter. She blinked and patted Rein's back with a smile.

Rein finally then let go but kept her hands on Ven's shoulders. "Me and Zion were worried sick! Where did you go?" Zion then walked over. "When she saw you were gone, she had a panic attack." He smirked. Rein sent him a playful glare, "did not!"

Ryou then walked past the group calmly without a word. Ven watched him before remembering she had caught fish for the group and held the net up in front of Rein with a smile. "I got breakfast."

Rein's lips wavered before it turned into a huge grin. She jumped on top of the brunette, causing her to fall over and nearly drop her fish.

"I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!"

"That was de-freaking-licious!" Rein grinned and patted her stomach, leaning back and using her other arm to support her. Ven smiled before glancing at Zion and Ryou. Zion seemed content as he leaned against his rock and Ryou... He seemed okay to Ven but he seemed a little... Uncomfortable.

Rein's eyes then snapped open at the sound or rustling. Ven stood up and glanced into the darker path of the forest. Moaning could now be heard and Rein's mouth dropped.

"Le shit." Ryou and Zion then stood up, both gripping onto there weapons. Hords of zombies could now be seen appearing from the dark.

"What led them here?" Zion asked, preparing his weapon.

"Possibly her shouting..." Ryou muttered, motioning to Rein who pouted. "Oh sure! Blame it all on me!"

Ven picked up her rifle and gave Rein her chainsaw who pulled on the string making it roar to life. She grinned, "let's fucking do this shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

"LET'S FUCK THESE MOTHERFUCKERS UP!" Rein shouted excitedly, raising her chainsaw above her head and charging towards the large mob of zombies. Ven blinked for a moment before following Rein as well as Ryou and Zion.

Rein instantly began sawing away at any zombie that came close to her while Ryou cut several of them up at once with a swoop of his katana and Ven and Zion took several steps back, shooting at the zombies with there guns.

"This is fun!" Rein cried as she sawed another zombie in half before lifting her chainsaw above her again. "WOO!" She cried excitedly before bringing down her chainsaw on another zombie to her side. Ven smiled and shook her head as she shot another zombie in it's forehead causing it to collapse to the ground.

"DIE HACKSAUR!" Ven watched as Rein ran around all over the place, killing any zombie in a close radius of her, even passing by Ryou who was still slicing through zombie upon zombie. Zion glanced with a sweatdrop as Ryou gave Rein a small glare for nearly getting in his way who merely gave him a giddy grin.

After moments of fighting, the zombie numbers didn't decrease. If anything, they seemed to only keep on increasing.

Suddenly Rein's chainsaw seemed to die out for it stopped working. With a grin, she dropped her chainsaw and turned tail and ran in another direction, waving her arms wildly and screaming in excitement as zombie's chased her. "I THINK THEY'RE FUCKING HACKING!" She screeched.

Ven blinked before glancing at Zion who nodded to her. "We need to retreat. They just keep increasing. This will never end!"

Ven nodded, "plus Rein's weaponless..." She muttered, sweatdropping as Rein ran around in circles, the zombies following her and running after her.

Ryou grimaced before ignoring the zombie's approaching him and rushing to Rein's aid. He cut the zombie's in front of her and she skidded to a hault noticing his presence. She smiled, "hi there!"

He rolled his eyes and held his katana in a defensive position in front of him, making sure to keep Rein behind him so she didn't go running off as he assumed she would.

Rein only grinned, "you are one sexy son of a bitch, you know that?" Ryou again ignored her.

Ven blinked as the bullets stopped shooting from her Rifle. She frowned before she dropped her gun, keeping her hands in the air. "Out of bullets..." She muttered. Zion mentally smacked his forehead. "We're screwed."

Zombie's began to further close in on them. Ryou panted, he himself getting tired as he sliced another zombie and Zion growled lowly as he kept shooting. "There's no end to them...!"

Ven gasped and took a step back, a zombie had managed to get past Zion and was heading straight for her. She grimaced as he moaned, getting closer and closer to her.

Rein's head shot towards Ven's direction, noticing Ven was in danger. In seconds, Rein ran past Ryou and ran straight past the zombie's before they could grab her and jumped up slightly, lifting her leg and kicking the zombie right in the side of his head causing him to go flying back in the other direction and into the crowd of zombies, making them fall back as well.

Before Ven could comprehend what happened, Rein was at her side with her trademark toothy smile. "Hiya!" Ven smiled in relief at the red-eyed girl before Rein pushed Ven behind her protectively as more zombies began to close in. Zion watched from the corner of his eye, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his temple as he continued to shoot more zombies. He wouldn't be able to make it past them to aid the girls in the fight.

Ryou, noticing the girl's were in danger, stepped forward to help them but stopped noticing more zombies crowded around him as well. He muttered a curse under his breathe before holding his katana out in front of him.

Suddenly, Rein blinked as something dropped in front of her. She blinked again and looked down, noticing the machine gun on the floor. She grinned toothily and picked it up, her grin growing wider. "Sweeeeeeeeet!" Ven raised her eyebrow as Rein pointed the machine gun towards the zombies and shot round after round at them, bullet upon bullet pounding into their chests. Zombie after zombie fell making Rein laugh.

"Oooh I like this gun!" She screamed excitedly as she continued shooting bullet after bullet at the zombies in all directions. She shot one more bullet at a zombie's head causing it to fall to the ground. "Head shot!" Rein laughed before shooting at another zombie, causing it to fall like the others. "Killing spree!" Rein shot more zombie's before shooting both her fists into the air with a loud laugh. "I'm Batman!" Ven laughed nervously as Rein went back to shooting the zombies.

Ryou glanced at Rein and watched as numerous zombie's fell and the cause - her gun. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the zombie coming up behind him.

Rein glanced at him and in seconds, pointed her gun at the zombie. Ryou blinked at the sound of a dying moan and a body hitting the floor. He whirled around and glanced at the dead zombie on the floor behind him before glancing at Rein again. She gave him a cheeky smile before shooting the zombies surrounding Zion, giving him more free space to shoot his gun.

Zion grinned in Rein's direction, "thanks!" Rein sent him a flirty wink in response. And so the battle continued on and finally, Rein fell onto her knees and groaned. "THESE FUCKERS WON'T GO AWAY!"

Ven glanced around quickly to Zion and Ryou. It was obvious they were both heavily tired out. Ryou was swinging his katana more slowly and Zion was shooting slower and panting as well. She bit her lip. What now?

Just then, one of the zombie's close to the two girls screeched as blood practically sprayed from the gash that appeared in it's chest. It fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Rein raised an eyebrow as the four survivors looked up. There was a woman standing on the branch of a tree, a bloody dagger in her hand and a large black cat at her side.

"Shadow, go." Ven faintly heard her say and instantly, the cat gracefully jumped out of the tree and with a speed so fast Rein nearly missed it, the cat jumped onto the head of a zombie, embedding it's claws into his head before it repeated the process, inflicting injuries on several zombies close by. The woman then jumped out of the tree, with speed almost as fast as the cat, she sliced the zombies as she ran past them with her dagger. The remaining zombies continued to go down until finally, there was none left.

Rein blinked again and stood up as Zion approached the two girls, his path now having been cleared.

Once more, Rein blinked before leaping up and raising her hands defensively. "Who you is?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. Ven sweatdropped again as Ryou then approached the group, his katana now lowered and bloody.

The woman turned slowly to the group, the cat jumping into her shoulder. Ven gazed at the woman who couldn't have been much older than Ven and Rein. Her long black hair was put up into a high pony tail, she had blue eyes and wore a black short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots like Rein.

She narrowed her eyes, "are you all idiots?" She glanced at Rein. "I was tracking those zombies and I would have killed them too if YOU hadn't been screaming!" She hissed, purposely pointing to Rein who leapt up and glared at her.

"EXCUSE me?" She growled as she approached the girl, thumping her finger above her chest. "Why the hell would you blame me? They're ZOMBIES! You should have just killed them on the spot instead of tracking them like some criminal!" Rein growled. The girl narrowed her eyes at her and before they could argue further, Zion stepped in.

He smiled nervously, "now, now, Ladies. Calm down." He turned to Rein. "She did save us all, didn't she?" Rein's eyes widened for a second before she turned around and crossed her arms with a 'humph.' She opened one eye and peered at the mysterious girl over her shoulder. "Fine! Just this one time i'll let it go, since she saved us and all..." She muttered towards the end before walking back over to Ven, who was laying on the floor, her eyes now closed and her breathing even and somewhat slow. Rein slapped her forehead, "damnit Ven don't sleep nooooow!"

The new girl secretly gave a small smile. She could already tell the red-eyed girl was trustworthy as well as the girl who was asleep. She glanced at Zion, before he could look back at her she looked away and decided she would accept him. Next she glanced at Ryou who was already glancing at her. "What?" She narrowed her eyes slightly as Ryou turned away. She could tell he didn't trust her, but she might as well accept him for now.

She glanced at Rein who was repeatedly poking Ven. "My name is Ciel Caelestis Michael." Rein glanced at her at her words before standing up with a grin. She used her thumb and pointed to herself. "Name's Reinforce Yukimura! Nice to meet ya!" She then pointed down at Ven who slept on the floor. "This here is Veniza Hijiri. Don't mind her, she's a tired person." Ciel blinked at Ven before slowly nodding then turned to Zion.

He blinked before smiling. "I'm Zion Hitokiri." Next Ciel glanced at Ryou who slightly turned his head away. "Ryou Katsu." He muttered before turning and walking away. Everyone blinked as they watched him walk away. Rein was first to get up, quickly hoisting Ven on her back and running after him.

"Follow the hot guy! He knows what he's doing!" Rein grinned as she quickly fell in pace with Ryou. Zion laughed lightly, nodded to Ciel and ran after the two. Ciel glanced over at Shadow on her shoulder, "guess we have some new teammates for now, huh?" Shadow mewed happily and nuzzled her cheek with a purr. She laughed and stroked her fur before running after the group.

"WAIT!" Ciel blinked rapidly as Rein came running back before she swiftly took Shadow off Ciel's shoulder.

"Hey!" Ciel exclaimed with wide eyes just as Rein held Shadow up high in the air above her and began prancing off towards Ryou, who oddly now held Ven in his arms and wore an annoyed expression.

"Chicos love gatos! Gatos! Gatos! Gatos!" She sang loudly.

Growling, Ciel ran after her. "Hey! Give me back Shadow!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about several hours since meeting Ciel. It was once more getting dark and the group figured it was time to find a place to stay for the night.

"Whatcha gonna do~! Whatcha gonna do when they come for you~! GHOST BUSTERS!" Rein sang loudly, screaming once she said 'Ghost Busters' and shooting her fists into the air and straightening her back as she marched, nearly causing Ven to fall off her back, who was still asleep. After awhile, Ryou had given Ven back to Rein after she was done 'playing' with Shadow.

Zion sweatdropped, "what...?" Ryou shook his head and sighed while Ciel raised an eyebrow as they watched Rein march ahead of them. Even Shadow who still rode on Ciel's shoulder placed her paw over her eyes in exasperation.

"Has anyone noticed there hasn't been many zombies lately?" Zion asked, quickly changing the subject before Rein said something stupid again.

Rein looked over her shoulder to the rest of the group as they walked throughout the city. "Who gives a damn? As long as they're not here!" Rein grinned before looking back ahead again, jumping slightly to hoist Ven further up her back.

Ryou looked around, it definitely seemed like the more populated end of the city, the buildings were tall and there were apartments everywhere. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought they were in New York City.

"We should still be careful though." Ciel stated, crossing her arms, Shadow glanced slightly at her owner.

Zion nodded, "she's right."

"COOKIES!" Everyone's eyes shot open as Rein charged into a bakery, the sign 'chocolate chip cookies for one dollar' plastered on the glass in front of it. Instantly approaching the grass, Rein spun and kicked the glass, shattering it and jumped over the window sill and inside the bakery.

"Is she stupid?" Ciel smacked her forehead, allowing her palm to drag down her face with a groan.

Seconds later, Rein came out holding a large bag, most likely filled with cookies. She grinned before skipping over to the group and holding up the bag proudly.

"FUCK YEAH! FREE COOKIES!" She cheered before jumping up again and gripping onto Ven's legs, hoisting her up further as she was nearly falling off again.

Ciel groaned, "you idiot! What if the zombies heard that? Nearly being killed and being careful is more important than your cookies, and you don't even have a weapon!"

Rein blinked at her before narrowing her eyes. "Hell no! Cookies are on the top of my agenda next to hot guys and Ven's safety! Fuck the zombies!"

Ciel sighed, "i'm amazed you're still alive..." Shadow mewed as if to agree with Ciel.

This time, Rein growled, not noticing Ven was falling off her back. "Huh?" She gasped as her eyes widened at the weight loss from her back. She spun around quickly but haulted her movements, seeing Ryou holding Ven in his arms behind her.

"Girls, calm down. We have to keep moving, okay?" Zion came in between the two and turned to Ciel and smiled. "Besides, at least we have something to eat now, right?" Ciel blinked, crossed her arms and turned stubbornly away. "I guess so..."

"Let's keep moving." Ryou suddenly spoke up, getting all of their attention. Rein smirked as Ryou began to walk away, still holding onto Ven.

"Lucky!" Rein's smirk turned into a grin as she followed after Ryou with the rest of the group.

"LET'S STAY HERE!" Rein announced, pointing into the abandoned looking building. The walls of the building were dirty and it's many windows were destroyed or cracked allowing you to see somewhat of the inside which appeared dark.

"Why here?" Zion questioned, raising his eyebrow. Rein turned to him with a grin, "i've always wanted to go in an abandoned building!" Rein then turned and charged on in with a fist raised high in the air. "Lerooooooooooooooy Jeeeeeeeeeeenkiiiiiiiiiiins!"

"Hey!" Ciel shouted, running in after her as Shadow jumped off her shoulder and ran along side her. "I told you to be careful!" Ciel shouted again.

Zion glanced at Ryou who nodded to him with a sigh. The two walked in after the two girls.

"Do~! Do~! Do~! Do~! Do~!" Rein sang quietly as she walked along the walls and rolled over to other parts of the dark, damp hallways. Everyone sighed almost simultaneously as they followed after her.

"Let's stay in here for the night." Zion smiled as they stopped in an empty room. Ryou nodded and put Ven down against a wall, making sure she was comfortable before standing up.

"Woo! I'm tired!" Rein exclaimed before she threw herself on the floor and closed her eyes. Everyone stared at her for a few moments, wondering what the hell just happened before she suddenly started to snore. Ciel and Zion groaned and smacked their foreheads while Ryou merely shook his head.

Ciel sat down against a wall fairly close to where Ven was placed with Shadow in a ball beside her. She yawned and stretched her arms, "I think Rein has the right idea for once." She muttered sleepily before she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall. Zion nodded to Ryou, "we should both get to sleep." Ryou nodded as Zion on a dry part of the floor and quickly fell asleep. Ryou watched the group for a moment, eyeing each of the members before he sat against the wall as well and fell asleep.

Ven's eyes slowly fluttered open only to be greeted by darkness and the sound of quiet footsteps. Her sleepy eyes slowly looked over to Zion, only to see someone standing over him and put their hand over his mouth. Through the darkness she could see his eyes snapping open and a shiny, sharp looking object was placed to his throat. The sleepiness instantly disappeared from Ven.

Rein's eyes slowly opened, she stretched her arms and yawned on the floor as she stood up. Instantly her eyes widened as she saw what looked like Ven holding a knife to what looked like a girl there age's throat, and Zion with his eyes wide on the floor in front of them.

She shot to her feet and growled at the girl. "Who the hell are you!?" Through the darkness she saw the girl's gaze shifted to Rein. At that moment, everyone began to wake up and once they were aware of the situation, shot up to their feet as well.

The girl narrowed her eyes before struggling slightly, only for Ven to press the knife closer to her throat drawing a bit of blood. Ven's eyes dared the girl to move, Rein knew Ven would slit her throat without a problem. Ven may have been shy, but she could be just as merciless and protective as her friends as Rein herself could be. Rein smiled, feeling no prouder than Ven than ever before.

Now Ryou stepped up, his katana half unsheathed. "Answer her question or you will die here and now." His voice was also menacing.

Zion slowly got up to his feet and walked over to Ciel who stepped up as well, her eyes enclosed in a glare while Shadow's fur stood on edge as she hissed at the mysterious girl.

Behind them, the sun began to rise and small rays of light showed through the windows, lighting the room somewhat. Rein raised an eyebrow, she had been right. The girl was no older than them. She had long black hair and brown eyes and she wore a familiar school uniform but Rein just couldn't place her finger on it.

The girl was silent, at that moment Rein knew she wouldn't speak so they would have to make her. Rein nodded, "Ven, let her go." Ven's eyes glanced over to her, the innocence returning to her eyes before she nodded and removed the knife from her neck. Instantly the girl scrambled away and tried to make a run for the door but was blocked by Ryou, making her stop in her tracks.

With a mischievous grin, Rein stepped up again as Ven walked over to her. "So, you tried to kill our friend, huh?" Rein extended out her hand to her side and opened up her palm. Getting the idea, Ven placed the knife in her hand. Rein twirled it as she walked over to the girl who began to cower in fear as she walked backwards over to a wall where no one stood.

"Well, looks like we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Rein smirked evilly as she continued to approach her, now holding the knife regularly in her hand.

"Rein, what are you doing?" Zion asked cautiously. She sent him a sweet smile, "she tried to hurt you right? See I have a policy against people who do that..." Her evil glare returned as she gazed back at the girl.

Zion glanced frantically at Ven hoping she would stop him. She merely shrugged at him before going back to watching Rein.

Rein then got close enough to hold the knife to the girl's throat. "You know... If you tell me your name and why you tried to kill Zion I might not have to kill you..." Rein heard the girl silently gulp before she bit her lip. Nervously she glanced at Ryou who was still standing in front of the door then to Zion.

"I-I'm sorry..." She muttered making Rein blink at her. "M-My name is Myoko Akazawa..." Everyone watched as Rein stood silently for a few moments. In a split second, Rein tossed back her knife to some other part of the room and gave her trademark toothy grin.

"Alrighty then! That's all I wanted to know!" She laughed before walking over to Ven and ruffling her hair making the girl smile.

The group stared at Rein with wide eyes before they sighed. Ryou resheathed his katana, seeing as the girl was no longer a threat. Zion smiled nervously as Ciel shook her head before glaring slightly at Myoko before walking over to Rein with Shadow. Myoko watched as the girl approached the red-eyed girl and playfully punched her shoulder making the red-eyed girl laugh and poke the other girl's forehead.

Rein silently leaned over to Ciel as Zion and Ryou slowly approached them, Ryou's eyes locked on Myoko in case she tried something else.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Rein whispered.

Ciel glanced at her. "So you CAN be serious at times." Rein glared half heartedly at her making Ciel laugh lowly.

"We should let her come with us." Zion said with a smile. Rein blinked in shock at him, "uhmmmm crazy bitch just tried to kill you two seconds ago, you know that right?"

Zion nodded then glanced over to Myoko, "I think she was just scared though. Look at her." Rein sighed and glanced out of the corner of her eye to Myoko who indeed seemed scared.

"FIIIIIINE! But if she does something, I swear i'll roast her over a fire and turn her into steak, okay?" Rein grinned with a laugh to Zion who smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, if we're taking her with us, then LET'S GO, SHIT! I'M HUNGRY AS FUCK!" Rein shouted before grabbing Ven's hand and marching over to the door. Ciel glanced at Zion and nodded before quickly following with Shadow hot on her tail. "What did I tell you about running off!?" Zion watched her yell angrily at Rein.

Zion laughed nervously at the two before nodding to Ryou and following the girls to the door. Ryou glanced slightly at Myoko before following Zion out the door. Just before exiting, Zion stopped and smiled to Myoko. "You coming?"

She glared at him and backed away. "W-Why should I?"

Zion raised an eyebrow. "You won't come with us? It's dangerous wandering around by yourself. The zombies could get you." Ryou stopped beside Zion. "Leave her. If she doesn't want to come then that's her problem." Myoko froze slightly and took another step back. "I-I don't care! I'm not going!"

Zion frowned and took a step forward, only for her to take a step back. Just then, Rein barged in through the door still holding onto Ven's wrist, bringing her with her. "WHAT'S THE HOLD UP! I'M HUNGRY, DAMNIT!" She shouted almost angrily as she stomped in once more bringing Ven with her who had a blank look like she didn't really care.

Frowning, Zion turned to Rein. "Myoko won't come with us." He said just as Ciel entered as well.

Rein blinked and then turned to Myoko. "Why?" She glanced from her then to Ryou and blinked before pointing to him with her thumb. "What? Is it him? Ryou's harmless! Think of him like a sexy little teddy bear!" She grinned toothily while Ryou gave her a hard glare. Ciel stifled a laugh before stepping up, "see, it's fine. Just come!"

Myoko's hard gaze didn't falter. She took a step back, "j-just go away! I won't go!"

Rein narrowed her eyes before opening them with a grin. "LIGHTBULB!" She let go of Ven's wrist and grabbed Zion's wrist, dragging him over to Myoko who backed away into the corner, fear filling her eyes as she nearly trembled. Rein grinned triumphantly and pushed him closer to Myoko, figuring out her weakness. About a few feet away, Myoko finally screamed. "OKAY! I'LL GO! Just get him away... Please..." She nearly whimpered towards the end, flinching and backing even closer to the wall with tears in her eyes.

Rein laughed and let go of Zion before shooting her fists into the air. "SUCCESS, BITCHES!" Ven sweatdropped with a smile. Oh, Rein...

Just as Zion blinked, still trying to process what just happened, Rein began to shout again and turned tail for the exit. "COMMON! LET'S GO ALREADY! I'M LIKE, STUPID HUNGRY NOW!"

Ciel shook her head and laughed before following Rein and Ven, who followed Rein as soon as she noticed she began to walk. The two left the room. Not really wanting to be in the room, Ryou followed the girls leaving Zion and Myoko alone. He smiled slightly in her direction, "you coming?"

She glared at him before running past him and to the rest of the girls. He watched and blinked in confusion before walking after her.

"Any restaurants around here?" Zion asked to Rein once they were outside who was already scanning the area for food. Ven who was already close to Rein, tugged on the back of her tank top getting Rein's attention, she turned to Ven. "What's up?" She asked.

Ven smiled and pulled the bag of cookies out from under her sweater. Rein's eyes sparked, "did I ever tell you that I fucking love you?" She took the bag of cookies from Ven and instantly ripped the bag open and began gulping them down but not without giving a few to Ven, who slowly bit into her's.

Ciel narrowed her eyes, "HEY! What about us?" She growled angrily. Rein glanced at her with wide eyes before turning away, holding her cookies protectively. "NO! They're mine!"

Ciel growled and made a lung for the cookies. "Give them here!"

"Fuck off! MINE DAMNIT!"

Ven watched with blank eyes as Ciel chased Rein down the street as she nibbled on her cookie. She then glanced at Zion who approached her with a nervous laugh. "Common, we should follow them." He said just as Ryou walked up. Ven shyly averted her gaze from his and nodded before following Ryou and Zion down the street where Ciel and Rein ran.

Ven though, stopped running once she noticed someone was missing. She looked back to see Myoko standing there nervously, gripping onto the sleeve of her uniform. She blinked before approaching her but stopping a few feet away due to her own shyness.

"Are you... Coming?" Ven asked quietly. Myoko glanced up and glared at her. "Why do you care? Just go to your friends..." She muttered as she looked away.

Blinking slowly, Ven shook her head. "I can't leave you here." She again muttered quietly. Myoko glared at her, "why? Just go!" Ven stared blankly before shaking her head.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Ven reached into her uniform pocket, never having did change since her school got over run by zombies and pulled out a cookie. Shyly she handed it to her, "i'm sorry." She muttered, slightly glancing at the little scratch on her neck she caused from the knife.

Myoko glanced at her before swiping the cookie and quickly stuffing pieces of it into her mouth. "Please?" Ven once again said quietly. Myoko glanced at her and sighed. "Fine..." Ven smiled and turned slightly to the direction everyone ran off too. "Common." She said, now getting nervous about staying there without Rein. Who knows when a zombie would show up and Rein threw away the knife from before.

Myoko nodded slightly before running with Ven down the street in hopes they would catch up with everyone.

Rein skidded to a stop, making Ciel nearly bump into her and everyone else behind her stop running. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ciel growled as Rein whirled around in all directions, her eyes wide. "Where's Ven?" Everyone froze and began looking around them.

"She's gone!" Zion exclaimed as Ryou next to him grimaced.

In seconds, Rein dashed past them back in the direction we came from. "I have to find Ven!"

"Wait!" Ciel called and ran after her with Zion and Ryou behind her. Rein again skidded to a stop at the sound of moans, a large group of zombies turned a corner and straight toward Rein's group.

Rein blinked, "zombiiiiiiiiies!" She shouted with a small grin before running back over to the group who stopped as well. Just as she did that, another group of zombies turned another corner and walked in their direction, the two group's of zombies combining together.

"Oh, damn!" Rein exclaimed as Zion pulled out his gun and shot one of the zombies. Ciel pushed Rein back as Ryou unsheathed his katana, "stay here!" She said as Shadow stepped up with a growl and charged at one of the zombies, jumping up and embedding her claws into his head.

"So this is where they all went!" Ciel grimaced as she unsheathed her sword and sliced a zombie in half.

"Looks like!" Zion stopped shooting, running out of ammo and switched his gun to a blade, slicing at one of the zombies near him. Rein whistled, "fuckin' sweet!" She grinned as she kicked at a zombie that tried to come up behind her, making him go flying back a few feet.

Ven slowed her pace to a stop seeing a mob of zombies that looked like they were trying to group around something. Her eyes widened at the sound of Rein's familiar screaming. She narrowed her eyes, Rein didn't have a weapon which made her easy prey if she wasn't paying attention, which she did... A lot.

She turned to Myoko and walked closer to her, "we have to get the zombie's attention." She nearly whispered to her. Myoko looked at her incredulously, "are you crazy! We'll get killed! No offense, but you're not exactly strong. You're lucky i'm not that strong either or you couldn't have held me back from killing your friend."

Ven nodded, "I can't let Rein die." _'She's done too much for me...'_ With that, Ven put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly making Myoko's eyes widen. The zombie's froze and turned, hearing Ven's loud whistle. With moans, they now headed towards Ven and Myoko instead of the rest of the group.

"Beep boop boop, we're fucked." Rein grinned but just as she said that, the zombie's surrounding the group turned around and headed in a new direction.

"What the hell's going on?" Ryou asked as the zombie's turned away from him and began leaving. Ciel blinked, "I don't know. Is there someone else they're after?" Rein narrowed her eyes before widening them. "Ven..." Ciel's eyes widened, hearing Rein's words.

"We have to get their attention back!" Zion said almost frantically. Ryou nodded and began hacking away at the closest zombie's at the back of the group. Zion followed his pursuit and did the same as did Ciel and even Shadow jumped onto the zombie's head and clawed as much as she could.

Rein whirled around in all directions. She needed a weapon and fast. Her eyes set on a deli that was down the street from them, exhaling the breathe she didn't knew she had taken, she ran as fast as she could to the deli.

"Rein! What are you doing?" She heard Ciel call before she kicked the glass to the deli, making it shatter and she jumped on inside. Not caring if there might have been a zombie inside, she quickly made her way into the empty kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife she could find and ran back outside. Ignoring the group, she found an opening and ran past the zombies before they could grab her.

Ven and Myoko ran as fast as they could from the large group of zombies, lucky for them they were slow. Hearing nearby moans, Ven once more stopped making Myoko stop as well. A few more zombies ahead approached them, it wasn't a lot but it was bad.

"What now?" Myoko asked grudgingly behind her. Ven pressed her lips together, "nothing, I guess..."

"VEN!" Ven froze at the sound of her name being called. Even though it wasn't her name, Myoko turned with wide eyes as well as Rein ran straight towards them, holding out a knife to the largest group of zombies.

"Are you alright?" Ven smiled and nodded at her question, taking a sigh of relief that Rein had come for her as usual.

"You can't do much with a knife." Myoko sighed. Rein rolled her eyes, "bitch, please! I can do a lot with a knife, trust me." Rein growled and sliced at a zombie's neck that had gotten too close. She turned to Myoko with a grin who didn't look impressed. "That was one zombie." She pointed to the group closing in. "I'll be impressed if you kill that whole group." She said just as Ven kicked the neck of one of the zombie's that had closed in on them, making it fall back.

Rein grinned, "challenge accepted!"

Just as the group began to get closer, Ven's eyes widened as she saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked up to the roof, there was a boy that looked their age running towards them.

"R-Rein...?" Rein glanced at Ven and blinked then looked where she looked. She blinked rapidly with wide eyes before she grinned.

The boy, once he was close enough, jumped down from the roof with his fire axe and landed on top of one of the zombie's, embedding the fire axe into his back making it fall to a quick painful death.

"Wooo!" Rein laughed as she threw her hands up in the air. The boy turned and gave a grin to the group before he continuously began to hack away at the zombie's that got closer and closer with his fire axe. Rein turned to Ven, "i'm gonna go help him out! You stay clansy San Diego!" Ven didn't know what she meant but nodded anyway with a nervous smile.

Myoko narrowed her eyes, "your friend is odd." Ven laughed quietly, "oh well." She shrugged.

"There's no end to them!" Zion panted as he continued to kill zombie's from behind, they still paid no attention to the group. Ryou said nothing, only continued to drive his katana through the zombies. "Just keep killing them!" Ciel growled as Shadow continued to rip apart the scalps of the zombie's with her claws.

Ven could only watch as the mysterious boy and Rein fought together to keep the zombie's away. Meanwhile, Ven hadn't notice the few that were right behind she and Myoko. Ven froze at the sound of an incredibly close moan, she whirled around and just before the zombie could reach out and grab her, she heard a snarl and the zombie was pushed down to the ground by a very large dog.

Myoko and Ven's eyes widened as the large dog tore out the throat of the zombie before charging at the other's and doing the same one by one. "T-That's a big dog..." Myoko muttered with wide eyes. Ven smiled nervously and nodded.

The dog is indeed big. Ven knew a lot about dogs. She very much liked animals and told always told Rein she wanted to be a Vet, wanting a dog when she was older she always looked up information on all kinds of breeds. From what she could tell, it was definitely a German Shepherd but a bit too big to be one. It had to be mixed with something.

"There you are, Star!" Ven turned as the boy grinned to the dog who sat down and gave a small bark. Rein turned as well, wondering who he was talking too before her eyes widened, spotting the dog. "THAT DOG IS FUCKING HUGE!"

The mysterious boy laughed, "she's a Wolfdog. German Shepherd mixed with a wolf." Rein's mouth dropped before elbowing a zombie that came up behind her, making it fall back.

Rein then glanced over to the mysterious boy. Her dropped mouth closed and instead turned into a grin as she got a look at the boy who had helped her. "Why hellloooo there..."

He was definitely their age with deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that touched his collarbone. His bangs slightly swooped over his eyes and he had a scar running down his left cheek. He was tall for sure, taller than Rein. He had to be at least 5'10.

"You, sir, are hot." Ven sighed. Oh, Rein... But she guessed it was a weird coincidence how all the guys they came across were really good looking. She glanced over at Myoko who appeared to be trembling a bit. Ven blinked, almost forgetting that she appeared to be scared of men.

Ven turned back to Rein and watched as she and the boy continued to kill the zombies, they seemed to be doing well with only a fire axe and a kitchen knife.

Much to Ven's relief, the zombie numbers seemed to finally be dwindling. "Ven! Myoko!" Both girls turned at there names being called, Zion, who finally managed to cut his own path through the zombie's, ran through and over to them. "Are you two alright?" Ven nodded while Myoko glared and backed a few steps. Zion blinked in confusion before turning, hearing Rein call his name.

"Hey, Zion!" Zion smiled at Rein, who could only glance at him briefly before she stabbed another zombie in the neck. "How ya doin' buddy?" She laughed. Zion quickly ran over, glancing in curiousity at the new boy before using his gunblade to help Rein slice through the zombies.

"Are you alright?" Rein nodded before laughing and motioning to the new boy as she lodged her knife from another zombie's chest. "Look! New guy!" Zion laughed. "I'm not blind, Rein." He said sarcastically. Rein pouted before kicking the zombie she had just stabbed, freeing her knife from his chest.

Finally, Ryou cut through his own path and ran over to Rein and Zion's side of the mob. "Hey, sexy! Nice of you to join us!" Rein grinned giddily. Ryou rolled his eyes and glanced at Ven and Myoko, content that they were unharmed before he quickly joined Rein and Zion in fighting the zombies.

"You guys are assholes!" Ciel finally broke through the zombies and ran over with a pout, joining them in their side of killing the mob and killing the remaining zombies with Shadow. Zion laughed, "you're slow." He said sarcastically once more.

She growled, "and you guys left me!" She shouted just as Shadow once more began jumping on the zombie's heads, clawing at their heads.

"Not our fault you're slow." Ryou commented with the tiniest smirk as he sliced apart a zombie with his katana. Ciel frowned with a small scowl, "not you too!" She could hear Rein laughing in the backround.

"Fuck ittttttttttt!" Rein collapsed on the ground, panting heavily after fighting a half hour more. Ven kneeled by her side and patted her head. It wasn't a problem, there were only a few zombie's left now. Ryou glanced at her before slicing at one of the few remaining zombie's left with his katana.

The large dog the new guy called 'Star,' went ahead and took care of the last one by knocking him to the ground and biting into the zombie's throat.

"I think that's the last of them." Zion panted as he knelt down, holding onto his knees as he did so. Ciel as well sat down on the ground and panted, "that was too much... I'm so tired..." Myoko watched as everyone pretty much slumped in their own way to the floor in exhaustion making her sigh.

"Sorry we couldn't do anything." Ven nearly whispered to Rein who looked up at her. Rein then sat up and ruffled Ven's hair, "no problem! If anything, you saved our asses back there! We should be thanking you!" Rein said with a toothy smile. Ven returned the smile and nodded.

The two girls then looked up curiously, a shadow looming over them. It was the blonde haired boy from before. He gave a smile and held out his hand. "You alright?" Rein grinned and took his hand and stood up. Ven, with a smile, she shook her head and stood up as well and went to check on everyone else.

"'Course I am! No undead freak with kill me that easily!" Rein grinned triumphantly.

The boy laughed and held out his hand, "name's Shunkei. You can call me Shun for short though." Rein smiled and took his hand, "Reinforce! Nice to meet ya! Thanks for saving our asses back there!" She then glanced over to Star who was wagging her tail. "And ummm... Your dog." Rein sweatdropped. Shun laughed, "no problem!"

Ciel grinned, "I think he likes her." She said as Shadow jumped on her shoulder and Ven walked over to her and the rest of the group. Zion glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, "how can you be sure?"

Ciel laughed and patted his shoulder lightly, almost like she was unsure if he was there. "Woman's intuition! Now common, now i'm really hungry and Rein ate all of those damn cookies." Zion laughed as Ryou nodded and followed Ciel down the street again to find a place to eat like they originally were going too. Ven smiled and watched them go before turning to Rein and stood there watching while waiting for the two to notice as Star walked over to Ven. Myoko again gave a small sigh before following the group, walking past Ven as she did so.

Rein appeared to be messing around with Shun making Ven laugh quietly. Rein finally blinked and looked over to Ven, noticing everyone else was leaving.

"Oh, shit! They're leaving! Common, newbie!" Rein called, ran over to Ven and took her hand before dashing over to the group, dragging Ven along with her. Shun blinked and smiled, he turned to Star who now walked over to him. "Common, Star. Let's hurry before they leave us behind." He quickly ran with Star by his side to join the rest of the group.


	7. Chapter 7

"IS THERE ANY PLACE TO EAT AROUND HERE?" Rein shouted angrily. All of the food places they had been to were completely empty. The only occupants were either a few zombie chefs or dead chefs, the kind of dead you can't being back to life.

"There has to be some place." Ciel herself sighed as she gripped her stomach as it grumbled loudly. Zion nodded with a tiny huff as he jumped slightly, hoisting Ven further up his back who had fallen asleep some time ago. Myoko merely walked with them a considerable distance away, she herself hungry but didn't say anything. Shun was also there too, he said little and only grasped at his stomach as it growled for food and mixed in with the sound's of everyone stomachs. Even Shadow and Star, who trailed after their respective owners, walked slowly with their head's hung low like they were hungry.

"Let's just keep walking." Ryou said, speaking up for the first time in hours since their fight with the zombies and kept walking. Zion nodded and quickly followed after. Ciel, Myoko, Shun and Rein followed after as well, hoping there would be food wherever they were going.

Ciel felt her eyes droop in unbelief as she gazed at Ven on Zion's back. "How the hell can she sleep when we're all about to starve to death? Isn't she hungry?"

Rein shrugged, her body slumped over from exhaustion and the need for food. "That's probably WHY she's sleeping in the first place. That or she's running out of energy." Ciel sighed, "she's lucky..."

Finally, Rein couldn't stand it and stopped walking. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANT. TO EAT. A DINOSAUR!" Rein roared, her left eye twitching and she slightly fidgeted. Everyone stopped to give her a weird stare, one that asked: Are you insane?

"You know they don't exist right?" Zion asked sarcastically, silently praying she knew they didn't.

Rein pointed to him, "you don't exist!" Before he could say anymore, she threw her arms up in the air and ran past them silently hissing the word "yeeeeesssssss!" As she did so. Shun couldn't help but laugh loudly at the girl as Zion sighed.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Rein screamed and charged into McDonalds, breaking the glass easily with one of her kicks and jumping in before anyone could even reach the place.

Shun laughed and was the first to jump over the window sill with Star and follow her in. "Rein, wait!" Ciel called with a grimace as she followed after Shunkei with Shadow behind her. Zion carefully stepped over the window sill, careful not to drop Ven and followed them inside with Ryou behind them. He only stopped for a split second to glance back at Myoko who climbed in last before he continued on to the kitchen where everyone ran off too.

Rein, upon entering the kitchen, gasped loudly at the sight of a pile of burgers in the back and literally leaped into the pile of burgers. Ciel blinked with wide eyes as she entered just in time to see Rein jump in. She sweatdropped before approaching the pile as everyone entered.

Just as everyone got close to the pile of burgers, Rein resurfaced, a half eaten burger in her hand and one still wrapped in paper in the other and the sides of her mouth were covered in crumbs.

Shunkei laughed again, "well someone doesn't waist any time, huh?"

Rein grinned, "you bet your sweet ass I don't! Now, common! Dig in! Burgers on the house!" Rein cheered before she disappeared in the pile of burgers again.

Shun laughed again before bending down and picked up a burger wrapped in paper. Ciel as well kneeled down, and took her own burger as everyone else followed her example minus Ven, who Zion placed against a wall.

"Hey, Rein! Don't you need air or something? You're not Superman!" Ciel said, biting into her burger and staring at the pile of burgers.

Suddenly, burgers went flying as Rein shot out of the pile of burgers. "No, BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" She cheered, shooting both her fists into the air above her.

Ciel sweatdropped as Shun laughed, "no, I think you're just stupid." Rein glared at her, "what was that?" Myoko watched from the corner of the room as she bit into her burger. As usual, Zion stepped in between her fight, Ryou hardly spared a glance as he bit into his burger, Shun laughed before Rein started messing around with him, Ven slept and Ciel annoyed Rein some more. She sighed, what an odd group.

"I'm full as fuck!" Rein grinned as she patted her stomach as they once more began walking. There were no zombies in the streets. They probably killed off the majority of them for several meters.

"Well, what do we do now?" Zion asked who again carried Ven.

"I say we-" Rein never got to finish her sentence as she lost her balance and tripped, falling face first onto the ground.

"Fuck!" Rein shouted as she sat up and scratched the back of her head. Everyone blinked at her before staring at what she tripped on. It was a white cloak with a bulge underneath. Everyone stared at it for a moment before Rein raised an eyebrow. "The fuck is this?" With one quick sweep, she removed the cloak which was oddly heavy, only for it to remain attached but revealed what looked like a little girl underneath who blinked up at Rein with confusion.

The little girl seemed no older than eight with white hair that went down to her waist, dark grey eyes and pale skin. She wore a knee-length white dress with black combat boots and of course her large white cloak. Everyone just stared in confusion before Rein broke out into a grin.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rein pulled the little girl into a hug.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE AND YOU REMIND ME OF A KITTEN! IMMA CALL YOU KITTY AMAZING CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" She cooed, placing her hand on the little girl's cheeks making them pucker out.

Zion sweatdropped, "you know that's probably not her actual name right?" He asked sarcastically.

Shun laughed, "I say we go with her idea!"

"Hell yeah!" Rein grinned mischievously before giving Shun a high five who also grinned back. Ciel only slapped her forehead as Shadow next to her gave a mew and Star barked.

Ciel sighed and knelt down in front of the little girl in Rein's arms. "Can you tell us your name?" She tried to act kindly to the little girl.

The little girl smiled before pulling out a marker, taking Rein's hand who raised an eyebrow and drawing the name 'Ayumi Kyoya.' Rein pouted, "fuck my life! She has a name!" Ciel glared at her, "hey! No cursing in front of her! She has a name doesn't she?"

Rein growled, "i'll damn well curse when I wanna curse, shit! And of course she has a name! What you can't read?" She hissed. Once more, Zion stepped in between them. "Common girls, try not to argue in front of Ayumi okay?" Both girls, realizing Ayumi was in Rein's arms appearing worried, instantly stopped yelled with a 'humph!'

Ayumi smiled before standing up, Rein stood up as well and grinned proudly. "Fine then! I'll call her Myu!"

Before Ciel could argue with Rein about just randomly giving people nicknames, Ayumi tugged on Ciel's shirt getting both girl's attention. She smiled sweetly and nodded instantly shutting both girl's up, well, not without Rein squealing of course.

"We're picking up people left from right." Zion stated as Ciel walked beside him with Shadow, Shun, Rein, Ayumi and Star walking together up in the front, Rein well, marching rather than walking. Ryou nodded as Zion jumped slightly, hoisting Ven further up his back again due to her beginning to fall off. Myoko only watched the group as she walked a few feet behind them. She still didn't trust them, well, Rein seemed trust worthy but she didn't like the fact she practically used her weakness and forced her to join the group. She narrowed her eyes, she would have to get back at her somehow. She grinned, maybe now would be a good time.

Being careful not to walk too close to either Ryou or Zion, she walked ahead of them and made sure to walk closely behind Rein. Meanwhile, Rein blinked rapidly, feeling a presence behind her and spun around. She felt her hair nearly stand on end as she shrieked and jumped up, grabbing Shun and forcing her in front of him, using him as a shield.

Rein hissed, "what the fuck man? You scared the shit out of me!" Rein waved her hand wildly in protest at Myoko as she used her other hand to grip onto the back of Shun's shirt who merely laughed at the fact Rein got scared, even Myu gave a laugh somewhat calming Rein and chasing away her anger.

Myoko gave a tiny, triumphant smile before walking ahead of the group, content that she somewhat got Rein back for using the boys to scare her at the abandoned house. Rein let go of Shun and watched her go before pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, it is so ON!"

"Dudes, let's stay here for the night!" Rein said in a hushed tone as the group walked along the gate, maneuvering past the zombies in the streets and approached what looked like a hotel.

Zion nodded, "sounds good but how do we get in?"

Rein grinned, "leave it to me! CLICK. CLICK." She said with an almost serious look towards the end, readying the bullets in Zion's gun which made the 'click' sound and Rein ran off. Zion blinked, realizing that was his gun she had and glanced over to his side, making sure to keep slumped over to keep Ven on his back and checked where he kept his gun. He sighed; she stole his gun.

Ciel smacked her forehead, "please don't let her do anything stupid... I don't want to fight more zombies." Zion glanced at Ciel with a nervous smile then blinked rapidly, noticing Ayumi was gone.

"Uh... Where's Ayumi?"

Silently, Rein and Ayumi scaled against the wall and headed towards the door on the opposite end of the hotel. Finding a back door, she grinned and drove the blade of the gun into the door, close to the door knob and cut a decent sized hole. She reached in, grasped the door knob and unlocked it, swiftly opening it.

Cackling quietly to herself, she grinned triumphantly before quietly making her way back to the group with Ayumi close behind her. "Coast's clear, bitches!" She nearly whispered and waved furiously before tossing Zion back his gun once she was a few feet away and in their line of view. Zion nodded to Ciel and the rest of the group, having caught his gun and quietly they made their way over to Rein who led them to the door she just opened and led them inside the dark room.

"Well, where's the door?" Rein heard Ciel ask.

Rein narrowed her eyes in the darkness, "hell if I know! It's dark!"

"O-Oh!" Rein blinked at Ciel's small words.

"What are you blind of something?" Rein muttered as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, obviously." Rein's eyes widened. "S-Seriously? YOU'RE BLIND!"

Ciel nodded in the darkness. "No shit, Sherlock."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Suddenly, there was a small beam of light that broke through the darkness and landed on Rein's face. Rein grinned to Ayumi who held a flashlight

"Let there be light!" She shouted in a hushed tone with a laugh, completely forgetting about she conversation she and Ciel just had and took the flashlight from Ayumi and flashed it around the room, of course flashing it in everyone's face just for the hell of it making them wince at the sudden bright light.

Finally, Rein spotted another door and headed towards it. The door lead out to a dark hallway which was somewhat illuminated by light due to the street lights visible through the windows. Finding stairs, the group climbed up to the third floor.

"Why don't we just take a random room?" Ciel muttered with annoyance at Rein's need for a certain room.

"Psssssh, fuck that! I want a villa!" Everyone sighed.

Scanning the flashlight along the doors, Rein finally discovered a door labeled, 'villa' and grinned triumphantly. "Fuck yeah!" She exclaimed before taking out one of her pins she carried everywhere and put it into the door knob and picked the lock open. With a quick 'woot' she opened the door, found the light switch and turned it on.

"Sweet!" Shun grinned as the group stepped into the villa.

"Fuck yeah! Now this is how you stay in a hotel!" Rein laughed before running over to the bed and throwing herself on it. Shun gave a mischievous smile before approaching the bed and nearly throwing himself on top of Rein.

"Hey!" Rein breathed at the sudden weight before grabbing a pillow, sitting up and slapping the pillow on his face with a loud laugh. Ayumi smiled before jumping onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and joining in on the fun. Zion laughed before finding another room and placing Ven on it's bed before leaving the room and closing the door so she could sleep in peace for once.

Ryou merely took a seat at a small table beside a wall across the bed, took out his katana, unsheathed it and pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and began to clean the dry blood off it. Zion himself merely watched beside Ciel who gave an amused smile as Shadow leaped on top of Star, playing with his ear who laid on the ground and rolled, playfully trying to get Shadow off.

Ciel finally stretched her arms, "I need a shower." She said before glancing around. "Where's the closet?" Zion blinked, walked to the closet with a nervous smile and opened it. Ciel, hearing his footsteps, went to the closet dug through it and grabbed a towel and was led to the bath by Zion.

Rein, noticing Ciel was leaving, jumped up and off the bed and away from the pillow fight. "I'll go too!" She announced before dashing into the room Ven slept and in moments later, came running out dragging Ven by her hands with her body on the ground, she still not fully awake.

Ayumi as well, noticing the girls were going to take a shower, quickly went into the closet and took out a few towels seeing as Rein didn't get one for her and Ven and went into the bathroom. Myoko, who stood in the corner froze seeing she was the only girl in the room, quickly went into a separate room, scared to be alone with the boys leaving the boys confused.

"Oh, man! This feels AWESOME!" Rein laughed as she slumped down in the water, Ven pretty much leaning over the side of the bath, she was still half asleep and Ciel was as well leaning against the side of the tub.

"Think the boys will be alright by themselves?" Ciel finally asked as Ayumi played with the water.

Rein waved her wrist, "ah, i'm sure they'll be fine! Shun is probably just messing with them, Zion's probably doing who knows what and Ryou's probably just sitting there being sexy!" Ciel sweatdropped, "riiiiiight..."

Ciel suddenly grinned in a mischievous way getting Rein's attention. "So what's up between you and Shun?"

Rein raised an eyebrow, "nothing! We just met a few hours ago!" She countered with her eyes wide.

"Oh, please! He's been flirting with you the whole time!" Ciel laughed.

Rein blinked, "when!?" She nearly shouted making Ciel's eyes partly widen. "Wow, you really are dense, huh?" Rein growled, "who are you calling dense!?" She hissed, shooting up to her feet. Ciel grinned and stood up as well, "you!"

Ayumi stood up as well and stood in between the two and looked with begging eyes, trying to tell them to stop. The two girl's grimaced, getting the idea and sat back down as Ven just stood there slumped over the side of the bath, now asleep.

Rein huffed, "jeez!" She averted her eyes from Ciel to Ven and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to her who was still barely awake.

"Common, Ven. Let me wash your hair!" Rein said, grabbing shampoo, undoing Ven's braid and rubbing at Ven's scalp who still hardly even woke up. Ciel sweatdropped, "she wakes up for nothing, huh?"

Rein nodded with a small smile before glancing at Ciel. "And what about you? Why didn't you say anything about you being blind?"

Ciel shrugged, "I thought it was obvious."

Rein furrowed her eyebrows, "HOW THE HELL IS IT OBVIOUS!"

After awhile of cleaning themselves and occasional arguing, Ciel finally stretched and yawned. "I think we've been in here long enough, we should get out." Rein glanced at her with lazy eyes before she grinned mischievously. "It sounds boring out there! How about we break the ice?" Ciel blinked at her in confusion before her eyes widened. "What are you gonna do?" All she got way a wider mischievous grin.

"This is boring." Shun complained, yawned and laid back on the bed. Zion sighed, "well, without Rein, there's not much to do."

Shun laughed, "guess I was right when I figured she was the life of this group!" He said, standing up.

Ryou finally spoke up after saying nothing, "try turning on the T.V., maybe the news is still on." Zion nodded, sat in front of the bed and turned on the T.V.

Before the channel could settle in, the door to the bathroom busted open.

"WHAO! I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Rein cheered, running across the room and into the next room, her body dripping and clothe-less. Everyone stared with wide eyes until Shun fell back on the bed, blood pouring from his nose.

"Rein! Get back here and put a towel on, damnit!" Ciel shouted angrily as held a fist in the air and dashed out of the bathroom with a towel on. Ayumi merely looked over from Ciel's legs with a small nervous as Ven came out with a towel on as well and sleepily rubbing at her eye.

Zion sweatdropped and leaned over and covered his eyes, "oh god..." Ryou himself grimaced and looked off in another direction, trying to forget what he just saw. Ven blinked slowly and walked over to the bed, poking at Shun's lifeless body.

"I think he's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel groaned as she walked further into the room, watching the door where Rein disappeared too. "Damn that Rein! Has she no shame!" She growled, slapping her forehead. Ayumi merely looked up at her with a smile.

Zion smiled nervously before straightening himself, "guess not..."

Ciel sighed before turning to where she last heard Ven go, "how do you put up with-" "She's asleep." Ryou interrupted eyeing Ven who had fallen asleep beside the unconscious Shun.

Once more, Ciel groaned before walking over to Ven and feeling for her. Once she found her, she pulled her up, practically forcing her to sit up. "Ven! Don't fall asleep in your towel! You'll catch a cold!"

Ayumi took the chance to go on over and poke Ven's cheek, she didn't even stir at the contact. Zion's eyes widened, "how tired is she...?" Ayumi glanced at Zion then smiled giddily. She pulled out her marker, opened the cap and began drawing designs all over Ven's face.

Ciel sighed and put the brunette down, "alright, fine, i'll just leave her for now. I'm sure Rein will dress her later."

"BOOM, BITCHES! I AM BACK!" Rein announced loudly as she barged back into the room wearing a baggy shirt and shorts, her wet hair now tied in a messy bun. Ciel sighed, "could you be any louder?"

Rein grinned, "sure! Wanna se-" "NO!" Ciel interrupted with a shout.

Zion finally shook his head and turned to Rein from where he sat. "You should dress Ven. She fell asleep again." Rein blinked and glanced at Ven who was still asleep besides Shun while Ayumi still doodled on her face. Rein raised an eyebrow, "hey Myu! What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she walked over, picking up Ayumi and bringing her away from Ven. Rein then glanced over at Ven and nearly had to stifle a laugh, covering her mouth with her hands.

Rein finally laughed, bringing her hands to her stomach instead as she bent over. "Holy shit that brings back memories! I used to do the same thing to Ven when I was a kid before I got bored of it!" Rein laughed a bit more before she walked over to Ven, picked her up and took her into a different room.

Ciel sighed, "i'd be surprised if Ven cared when Rein did it or not." Zion then smiled slightly, "probably not..."

"Aren't you guys forgetting about the T.V.?" Ryou spoke up again, finally putting his katana done when he was done cleaning it.

"Oh yeah!" Zion exclaimed before he grabbed the remote and changed the channel, making the static disappear. Ciel glanced slightly at Shun, hearing him stir slightly as he finally woke up. Blinking the sleepiness away, he sat up holding his bloody nose.

"What happened?" He asked with blank eyes as he glanced over to Ciel. She grimaced, "Rein happened."

Suddenly, the sound of gun fires caught their attention on the news. Even Rein and Ven came out, well, Rein pretty much dragging her as she held onto her wrist as she looked like she was about to pass out any moment, but, on the bright side, her face was clean like Ayumi never drew on her face on the first place, Rein having cleaned her.

"The fuck's going on?" Rein asked as she came over, sat on the bed and situated Ven next to her and watched the television. It was the view of what looked like on a helicopter. Police on the ground were guiding people in their cars, telling them not to leave the car no matter what and trying to get them all across the bridge. Some police stood on the sides, shooting zombies that got too close.

"They're having an evacuation." Ryou stated, he too watching the television with little interest.

"Well of course they are! They'd be stupid if they didn't! They're are still tons of living people!" Rein growled, mostly because of the cops. Oh how she hated them.

Zion looked up to the group from his spot on the floor, "we should head to the evacuation site. Then we can finally get out of here and to some non infested place where there will be no zombies."

Ciel nodded, "that's a good idea. Then we'll actually be safe."

Rein groaned, "back to the boring life I guess." Ven glanced over at her with half drooped eyes.

"We need a car. The evacuation site is all the way at the other city." Ryou stated as he stood up.

Rein shot up in excitement, "I can high jack a car!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly from the thought.

Zion raised an eyebrow as Shun glanced at her with wide eyes, "you actually know how to do that?"

Rein grinned widely with pride, "of course I do! Leave it to me!" Shun laughed lowly, "damn, compared to you I can't be called a delinquent..." Rein only laughed at his statement.

"First things first, we need more weapons for those who don't." Ryou stated, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Rein did a saluting motion to him, "leave that to me too! I'm sure there's something in this hotel we can use as a weapon!" Just as she said that, Myoko finally re-entered the room with a curious gaze.

Noticing Myoko, Rein grinned. "Hey Myoko! Just in time! So listen up: We're going to go to the evacuation site in the next city plus we need more weapons. You in?"

Myoko glanced at her before shrugging. "Not like I have anything else better to do." Rein smiled, "sweet!"

Zion shut off the T.V., "we should probably stay here for the night. It's probably the only safe place we'll find for awhile." Rein nodded, "sure, why not?"

Ciel smirked, "hey Rein, since when the hell did you become the leader?"

Rein blinked in confusion before furrowed her eyebrows, "huh? Leader? When the hell did you decide that?"

Zion smiled, "well, you have been taking charge a lot."

Rein blinked slowly, "I have?" In a daze, she stared up at the ceiling before her eyes widened. "WAIT, WHAT?" Everyone laughed, minus Ven who was still so tired she didn't know what was going on. Ryou who gave a tiny smirk, Myoko just didn't seem to care, Zion smiled as well as Ciel, only her's was more of an amused smile, and Ayumi smiled widely to show her laughter.

Ven's eyes slowly fluttered open and was greeted by a dim darkness. She sat up and walked over to the window, it was night and the zombies walked all over the streets from down below. With a sigh she walked away from the window and to the group of friends she had made.

Rather than go to their own separate rooms, everyone had fallen asleep in the very same room they were hanging around in. Zion had fallen asleep leaning against the side of the bed, Ciel was laying on the bed along side Shun and Ayumi, Rein was strangely sprawled out on a table, snoring loudly, Star and Shadow were curled up together and Myoko was gone and so was Ryou. Blinking, she wandered off into a different room. She sighed in relief seeing Myoko curled up on her own bed. She watched her for a few more minutes before going off to look for Ryou.

Ven wandered out of the room and after checking in the spare rooms, she didn't find Ryou. Instead she wandered out onto the balcony and smiled in relief, finding Ryou slumped down against the railing. She only took a step forward before she stopped, hearing his ragged breathe and the way he held his chest like he was in pain. Her eyes widened before she knelt by his side and lightly touched his arm letting him know she was there.

His gaze shot in her direction, his eyes slightly widened before he turned away. "What are you doing here?" He asked almost coldly. Ven didn't say anything but watched as he continued to grip onto his chest.

She then dug into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag with several pills. She pulled out two and handed it to him. "To relieve the pain." She said simply and quietly. He glanced at her before taking the pills and quickly gulping down two despite the fact he didn't have water.

"I always carry them with me... In case Rein gets hurt - so she won't be in pain." She muttered. Ryou gazed at her before she stood up, taking his arms and guided him back inside. He didn't fight her, for some reason he felt too tired too and the pain was oddly disappearing.

Ven led him over to one of the empty rooms and had him lay down in bed, she pulled the covers over him. "The pills work fast and make you sleepy very quickly. Sorry. It was all I had." She nearly whispered. He looked up at her and watched as she left the room. Ryou said nothing but close his eyes for a few moments and fell asleep wordlessly.

Wandering back into the room where everyone slept, Ven gazed at the group again and sighed. _'They'll be hungry by the time they wake up...'_ Ven remembered Rein saying about something about saving her some burgers due to the fact she didn't eat. "I'll eat later..." She muttered before wandering out into the dark hall illuminated by the street lights and quietly made her way down the stairs.

Ven traveled further through the hotel and through parts they hadn't gone through to get to their villa. She discovered little zombies along the way, but she easily slipped past them and soon discovered the kitchen. She eyed the one zombie inside - the chef. She narrowed her eyes knowing to get food, she either had to silently kill him or slip past him in order to get food.

Taking a deep breathe, she quickly and quietly walked past the opposite side of the counter the zombie was on and slowly opened the fridge. Ven grabbed several things, a block of cheese, ham, anything that didn't seem to have reached it's expiration date. Ven didn't realize that she accidently touched a bottle of ketchup, making it turn over and fall, making it hit the floor with a 'clang!' Ven's eyes widened at the alerted moan behind her.

Before Ven could turn around, she felt a weight on her and was pushed to the ground. Biting back a scream, she used her hands to push back the zombie as much as she could from biting into her shoulder.

"Get... Off...!" She quietly hissed before kneeling the zombie in it's stomach and kicking it off. She grabbed as much of the food as she could get before dodging the zombie as it reached out and ran off to the corner of the room. If she left the kitchen, she would have to keep running which would alert the other zombies she saw on the way.

The zombie chef let out a moan as it headed towards her, Ven inwardly flinched and shut her eyes. There was no way she could reach for her knife when her hands were practically full. But the zombie never came. Ven slowly opened her eyes only for them to widen at the sight of a man before her, now holding a bloody bat and the zombie chef was dead on the floor. He was definitely tall, a bit taller than six foot maybe and he definitely had an athletic build as well. He had short light brown hair that looked like a buzz cut and a thin beard. His eyes were a pale blue and his nose was kinda thin as well as his jaw.

The man turned to her with a smile, "you alright?"

Ven quickly nodded, "thank you..."

He eyed the food in her hands, "you must have some appetite for you to eat all of that." He commented making Ven raise an eyebrow before she figured out what he meant and shook her head.

"No... They're for my friends..." She muttered quietly.

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "That so? Well, what's your name then?" Ven glanced up at him warily. "Veniza..."

He blinked, "Vanessa?"

Ven sighed, this always happened but she nodded anyway. Everyone pronounced her name wrong, she didn't care anymore.

The man blinked again, "alright, Vanessa!" He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Michael!" Blinking slowly, Ven gave him an odd stare and didn't reach out her hand, not that she could because her hands were full.

"Oh!" He laughed realizing she couldn't shake his hand. "Sorry about that, I forgot."

"So! Where are your friends?" He then asked after a few minutes of an awkward silence. Ven motioned her head towards the hall and started walking, occasionally looking back to make sure Michael was still following her.

"So, Vanessa, how old are you?" He smiled as he walked along side her. She blinked up at him, almost forgetting that's what he thought her name was.

"Sixteen..." She muttered quietly. He grinned, "ah, so you're still a kid! I'm twenty!" Ven froze slightly. She could already imagine Rein's reaction to those choice of words.

Ven then blinked, realizing that she didn't know how he even got in here. She remembered having one of her usual dreams where she was aware of what was going on but couldn't move at all. She had them so frequently she didn't even panic anymore and let herself officially wake up on her own instead of forcing herself to move. She remembered Zion carrying her and Rein leading them through a door. Did she forget to close it?

"How did you get in here?" Ven asked quietly as she guided Michael up a flight of stairs.

Michael grinned, "well, I saw the door to here was open and there was a hole in it so I figured there must of been people here." Ven sighed slightly, she figured as much.

Finally, after another awkward silence, Ven reached the villa door where everyone stayed and opened it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ven silently entered the slightly illuminated room thanks to the street lights and walked further in, making sure to look back to make sure Michael was still there and he was.

Michael looked around curiously, eyeing the group especially Rein who was still asleep on top of the table.

Ven, rather than wake everyone up, went straight to Rein and began shaking her shoulder. "Rein, wake up...!" She whispered a little loudly. Rein muttered something incoherent before turning over. She sighed and glanced at everyone in the group including Michael who was silently stepping over Zion.

Sucking in a breathe, feeling she was already about to regret this, she grabbed Rein's arm and pulled her off the table making her land with a 'thud' and cry out shortly afterwards. Rein quickly sat up and rubbed her head, she looked up in annoyance, her mouth open and ready to yell at the person before she stopped and widened her eyes noticing it was Ven.

"Oh! Hi, Ven! What's up?" She asked as she removed her hand from her head like it never happened.

Ven gave her an apologetic look before she pointed to Michael who gave Rein a blank look and Rein just as easily returned the look.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rein asked, quickly jumping to her feet and pushing Ven back behind her protectively just as everyone began to stir in their sleep at the sound of Rein's loud voice.

Michael blinked and raised his hands in defense, "whoa! Easy there! Your friend-" He glanced at Ven, "Vanessa was it?" He asked quickly before continuing making Rein raise an eyebrow. "Brought me here after I saved her down in the kitchen." Rein waved her wrists around wildly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! One: Did you just call Ven, Vanessa?" She turned to Ven. "And two: Why were you in the kitchen?" Ven gave her another apologetic look before glancing down at the pile of food she put down in order to wake Rein up. Rein's eyes widened, before she could say anything to her best friend, Michael spoke again.

"That's not her name?" Rein turned to him with an exasperated look. "Of course not, stupid!" She hissed. "What gave you that idea? Her name is Veniza and if you're gonna say it, say it right!" Michael blinked as his eyes widened a bit before they narrowed.

Once more Rein turned to talk to Ven but Michael interrupted. "Well, aren't you a rude little girl?" Everyone in the room stirred again and Ceil's eyes finally opened as well as Zion who looked up at Rein and Michael with sleepy eyes.

Rein turned slowly, her red eyes nearly glowing with anger. "Did you just call me a 'little girl'?" Her voice was slow and menacing. Now everyone was awake, including Star and Shadow and those who were aware Rein was angry, had their eyes wide like Ciel and Zion. Even Ryou woke up and now exited the room Ven left him in as well as Myoko.

Michael crossed his arms, still holding onto his bat with a smug smile. "Yeah, I did. Well, you are, aren't you?" Rein growled and made a move to lunge at him but was quickly stopped by Zion.

"Rein, calm down!" Zion said frantically. Rein looked up at him before glancing at Ven who seemed worried. Not wanting to worry her, Rein took a deep breathe and nodded to Zion letting him know he could let go. Cautiously, he did.

Meanwhile, Ciel walked over to Ven. "What's wrong with Rein? She's a little..." Ven sighed. "It's because I woke her up... If she goes to sleep for a little while and is woken up, she gets like this..." Ciel's eyes widened slightly before she nodded.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I thank you for saving Ven so i'll let this go." Rein growled lowly as she crossed her arms. Afterwards, Rein made her way to Ven as Michael looked around and smiled nervously at the wary glances he got from everyone in the room, including Star and Shadow who seemed like they were ready to attack him.

"Why did you go to the kitchen?" Ven sighed in relief, Rein didn't seem angry just sort of confused. "Well, I figured you would all be hungry so I thought I should get some food..." She muttered quietly as she played with her fingers.

Rein broke out into a grin, she quickly pulled Ven into a hug. "AWWWWW, VEN YOU'RE SO SWEET!" She nearly shouted, breaking the tension in the room, making everyone smile and or shake their heads at them. Ven though, didn't really care, she smiled as Rein let go and made lunged for the food. She quickly grabbed the block of cheese, ripped off the plastic and started biting into it.

Ciel growled, "hey! Rein! Don't eat all the food!" Ciel hissed, making a dash at Rein and trying to reach for the cheese which Rein made sure was out of reach by holding her arm back. "No!" She shouted frantically. "It's mine! Fuck off!" Ciel hissed, "Ven didn't just get it for you, stupid!"

"MIIIIIIINE!" Rein shouted possessively until Rein stopped and blinked rapidly. Ciel stopped as well, Rein suddenly noticing the block of cheese in her hand was gone. She whirled around with wide eyes noticing Myoko in the corner biting into Rein's block of cheese with a mischievous look on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rein shouted, pointing to Myoko before lunging at her. "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CHEESE!"

Ciel then blinked and lunged in, now knowing the cheese was gone and joined the all out brawl for the cheese on the floor. "REIN! IT'S NOT ALL FOR YOU!" The group blinked at the girls, Shun, who still sat on the bed, laughed before lunging into the brawl, joining in on what looked like fun for no particular reason. After seeing Shun jump in, Ayumi smiled and decided to join in on the fun as well.

Ven giggled as Zion walked next to her and shook his head at the girls and Shun. "At least she seems in a better mood." Ven nodded to him as Ryou walked over. "We should start heading out soon. The noise they're causing might cause a few of the zombies that might be in a building to be drawn here." Zion nodded, "you're right."

Blinking slightly, Ven walked over to the rest of the food she got and picked up two doughnuts and walked back over to Zion and Ryou. "Here." She said with a smile. Both boys blinked before taking their doughnuts. Zion smiled, "thank you." Ven nodded before going back to watching the four girls and well, Shun, continue to brawl for the cheese.

Star suddenly ran over to one of the nightstands and used her teeth to pull one of the drawers open, jumping up and putting her paws on the edge of the opened drawer. She pulled out a burger with her teeth and brought it over to Ven before sitting down with her tail wagging. Ven smiled, knelt down and patted her head and taking the burger. "Thank you."

Shadow looked at the two before running over to the nightstand herself, jumping into the drawer, taking a burger in her mouth and running back over to Ven before sitting down. Ven laughed before taking the burger and patting her head as well, "thank you, Shadow." Zion couldn't help but smile, even Ryou smiled slightly before Zion decided to go break up the fight. "All right! Common, break it up!" He called, dragging Rein out first who was still furiously trying to reach out and get her cheese.

Meanwhile, Michael just raised his eyebrow at the whole scene. What a weird bunch...

"Woo! I'm stuffed!" Rein laughed as they were packing to leave. Ryou grabbed his katana, Zion grabbed his gunblade, Ciel made sure to pack her knives and daggers, Star and Shadow just wrestled playfully on the floor, Ven, who still had no weapons, had no reason to pack, and Rein just kinda stood there messing with Shun so she didn't really pack anything and Shun only grabbed his axe, while Myoko didn't have any weapons so after that miniature brawl she just stood in the corner. Ayumi as well, didn't pack anything besides her cloak which Rein was still confused on how it could be so heavy and Michael just kind of stood in the corner still feeling awkward.

"Yeah, because you pretty much ate everything, you glutton." Ciel growled slightly to Rein. Rein glared in her direction, "what was that?" She would have insulted her back, but making fun of someone for their blindness just wasn't how Rein did things. Even for her, it would be too cruel.

Zion again stepped in between them before sparks went flying. "Now, girls, common we should focus on getting out of here." He sighed. Once again, both girls turned with their arms crossed and gave a 'huumph!' Making Zion sigh again. Shun gave a small chuckle in the backround.

"So, where are you guys going? You can't possibly just be wandering around everywhere, right?" Michael finally asked as everyone glanced at him. Zion nodded, "actually, we are going somewhere. We're headed to the evacuation point in the next city. Only problem is, we need a car to get there. Walking there would be suicide despite the fact we made it this far without getting hurt."

"Lucky for us, at least Rein can high jack cars." Ciel nodded. Rein grinned proudly, "you bet your sweet ass I can!"

Michael glanced to Rein, Ven, Myoko who felt a little nervous from the eye contact and Ayumi. "You guys don't have weapons?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rein pulled out her knife from under the hem of her pants and held it up proudly. "I have a knife!" She exclaimed with a giddy smile. Michael's eyelids dropped. "Uh, I don't think that will be enough."

Rein gave him a half-hearted glare, "well I suppose you have a better idea then?" Michael's eyes widened, somehow he had a feeling he was on her bad side.

Before Michael could respond, Ayumi flipped her cloak back and reached behind her, pulling out a decent lengthed gun and handed to Rein whose eyes were wide but took the gun nonetheless. "THE FUCK?" Everyone gaped at Ayumi who smiled widely.

Ciel tilted her head slightly in confusion, "what? What happened?"

Ven lightly gripped onto the end of her shirt, "Ayumi pulled out a gun from underneath her cloak..." Ciel's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Ayumi then reached into her cloak, pulling out a knife and another gun, this time shorter and walked over to Ven, handing it to her with a smile. Ven wordlessly took the gun, her eyes slightly wide. Rein held up her gun, "FUCKING SWEET!" She shouted.

Zion blinked slowly, "so Ayumi had weapons this entire time..." Ryou shrugged slightly, him being the only one unaffected by the whole thing. "Guess so."

Afterwards, the group began to head out after Ayumi gave Ven and Rein ammo to keep in their pockets so the same predicament wouldn't happen like when the zombie apocalypse first started when they met Ryou.

"Forward, march!" Rein laughed, pointing to a random direction and kept walking. Zion and Shun chuckled and followed, Ryou said nothing as well as Myoko and Ayumi, while Ven and Ciel smiled before Ciel started shouting to Rein not to go too far ahead and Michael stopped and shook his head before calling out.

"Hey, kids! I have a car you know!" The entire group stopped to stare at him in disbelief. Michael pulled out his car keys and clicked the button, causing the blue car that almost look like a race car to beep in response. Rein grinned widely before charging at the car, "CAAAAAAAAR!" She shouted, unknowing the beeping of the car and her screaming caused notice to the zombies around them and were headed their way. The rest of the group though, noticed.

Michael grinned, "common! To my car!" He called as everyone ran to the car, Michael being the only one to actually go around and getting in the driver's seat. Once everyone was inside, Michael started the car and floored the gas pedal making the car started going, not slowing down for the zombies, causing them to be hit and roll over the top of the car making Michael and Rein laugh.

Once they were through, Michael slightly glanced to the back of his car and to the passenger seat. Ven and Ayumi had gotten to the passenger seat easily with Ayumi sitting in her lap while the back was more... Crowded.

Rein grinned at Ryou. "Hi!" She said in a flirty tone making him slightly glare at her. Rein had no choice but to sit in his lap, the car wasn't exactly big enough to hold all of them. Ciel blushed slightly as she was forced to sit in Zion's lap, who didn't seem to have much of a problem compared to Ryou. Shun sat in between the two with Myoko on his lap who pretty much trembled in fear. Rein thought she was going to jump out of the car any moment now. Shun glanced curiously to Rein who sweatdropped slightly and mouthed 'i'll explain later!' Shun nodded in response.

"We're fine!" Rein grinned cheerfully as a response to Michael's question. He shook his head and looked back out to the road.

"Oh!" Rein suddenly exclaimed, looking over Ryou's shoulder slightly and peering over in the back of the car, smiling in content when she only saw Star and Shadow back there along with their weapons. Ryou groaned slightly in irritation, "what the hell are you doing?" She laughed before sitting back normally in his lap.

"Are you kidding? It's the most important rule! Always look in the back seat!" Ryou raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Shun and Zion laughed, "it's something from a movie." Zion said.

Once more, Michael glanced at everyone in the back. "So, you didn't tell me your names."

Rein blinked, "oh yeah!" Playfully, she kicked Ven's seat but was ineffective due to Ven already falling asleep and Ayumi doodling on her face. "Like I said earlier, that's Veniza. Ven for short and the little girl in her lap is Ayumi. I like to call her Myu though." Rein pointed to herself, "i'm Reinforce, Rein for short." She then pointed to Ryou and grinned, "the hot guy over here is Ryou." She then pointed to Shun, "hot guy over here is Shunkei, Shun for short." She then pointed to Zion, "third hot guy is Zion!" Next she pointed to Ciel and Myoko. "And that's Ciel and Myoko."

Ciel sweatdropped, "of course! Don't say anything about us!" Rein blinked in confusion, "sorry Ciel, I don't swing that way!" She grinned. Ciel smacked her forehead, "I don't mean that, idiot!" Now Zion sighed, "try not to fight in the car okay guys?" Ciel 'humphed' before looking out the window and not taking her eyes off it.

Michael shook his head, "well, my name is Michael Williams. I guess i'll be traveling with you guys for awhile."

Rein blinked, "just how old are you anyway?"

Michael laughed, "well someone certainly has their manners in check." He said sarcastically.

Rein then raised her eyebrow, "manners? What's that?" This time she returned the sarcasm making everyone laugh minus Myoko, Ayumi, Ven who still slept, and Ryou but at least he gave a small smirk.

Michael shook his head, "i'm twenty." Rein's eyes widened, "you're... OLD!" She grimaced. Michael sweatdropped, "and blunt too, huh?"

Zion laughed nervously, "you'll get used to it." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Not really..." Ciel muttered making Zion smile nervously, he being the only one who heard what she said.

Suddenly, everyone froze slightly at the feeling of the car stopping. Ciel blinked, "what happened?"

Michael sighed loudly. "Car's out of gas."

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Rein shouted making Ryou wince at her loud voice. Rein blinked to him, noticing his sudden tensing. "Oh, sorry."

Zion sighed, "well, what now?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, what now?" Zion asked. Rein groaned before glancing over at Myoko who had her eyes tight shut and was still trembling in fear. Rein raised an eyebrow before they popped open as Myoko started screaming bloody murder, getting the attention of everyone in the car except Ven who was yes, still asleep. Myoko continued to scream as Shun reached out to calm her down, but she panicked even more. She screamed again and began to hit him in a desperate attempt to get him away.

Even Ciel reached out, "Myoko! What's wrong?" She cried.

Rein groaned again, "damnit, Myoko! What the hell? Chill the fuck out!" Michael glanced back, putting his hand on Ven's seat as Ayumi looked over the seat with a worried expression.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael glanced at Rein as Myoko continued to scream, this time Zion reached out in an attempt to calm her down but was quickly slapped away. Now even Star in the back started barking in response to Myoko's screams.

Rein hissed, "Myoko! Shut up!" With that, Rein reached out. Myoko's eyes went wide before they closed and she collapsed on top of the shocked Shun.

Everyone's eyes widened and Ciel hissed at Rein in anger. "Rein! Why'd you knock her out? What if you killed her? You could have missed where you're supposed to hit in the back of her neck!"

Rein blinked before raising her hands in defense, "I panicked! What was I supposed to do? It's not our fault we can't all fit in the damned car!"

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Michael asked, the tone of his voice somewhat agitated. Rein sighed again as Zion reached out and lightly put his fingers on Myoko's neck who now leaning on Shun as a result of her being unconscious.

Zion sighed in relief, "she's alive."

Rein nodded, "of course she's alive! I know how to knock out someone. I'm not stupid!"

"Is no one going to answer my question?" Michael spoke up again making everyone glance at him except for Myoko who was still unconscious and Ven who again still slept through it all.

Rein blinked, "oh yeah. Long story short, apparently Myoko is terrified of men."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "why?"

Rein shrugged as Ciel spoke up, "no one knows." Michael sighed again.

"AGH! Why are car's so damned heavy? Can't we just leave the damned thing?" Rein hissed as she pushed on the back of the car beside Ryou who was on the right side of her and Shun who was on the left side.

"Hell no!" Michael's voice boomed from where he pushed the car, which was beside the door of the driver's seat, he also steering the car.

"This thing's my baby! I'm not letting it go!" He shouted.

Rein groaned, "men and their cars..." She muttered lowly, but Michael had heard.

"What was that?" She heard him hiss making her eyes widen.

"You heard me!" She hissed back making Shun beside her cover his mouth as a result of him trying not to laugh.

Zion sighed, "let's focus on getting the car to a gas station, okay guys?" Zion as well had his own spot where he pushed the car, which was right beside the passenger's seat where they let Ven sleep and Ayumi watch everyone push the car from her lap. Star and Shadow also remained in the back and Myoko, who was still unconscious, was sprawled out on the two of the three seats they originally sat while Ciel sat on the last seat, just watching the slow movement from outside the window.

"HEY! Why the hell am I the only girl helping to push the car!?" Rein hissed, directing the words to Ciel.

Ciel rolled her eyes despite her being blind. "Because YOU knocked out Myoko! You should be the one to take full responsibility and help the boys push the car! Why the hell did you even do that anyway? We would have had to get out since we ran out of gas, you know."

Rein blinked in realization before she grimaced. "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!" She shouted in agitation making Ryou beside her flinch slightly from her loud voice as he pushed at the car.

Ciel smacked her forehead, "because we RAN OUT OF GAS, idiot!"

Zion sighed again, "stop fighting, will you?"

It was silent afterwards, making both Zion and Michael sigh. Suddenly, Michael spoke up again. "So! Do you guys have family or are you just a family of friends or something?" Rein blinked at the sudden question and glanced at Ryou and Shun beside her. Shun seemed to look away with a nervous expression and Ryou just seemed like he was a bit troubled making Rein sigh.

Finally, Rein spoke up. "Ven's parents are dead if it helps."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

Rein nodded, "she had to kill them back when we found out they turned when we met Zion."

Zion nodded, "I almost forgot about that. It feels like it was so long ago when now that I think about it, was only really a few days ago."

Michael frowned, "well, that's a shame."

Rein, though she couldn't see Michael from her position, looked in his direction with curious eyes. "And your family?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know about my father, but i've been looking for him."

Shun nodded and spoke up, "same here! I've been looking for my sister who I lost when this all started."

Rein grinned, "well, i'll just have to make sure this goes on the top of our 'To Do List' as we head to the evacuation point!"

Zion laughed before looking over through the passenger window to Ciel who continued to look out the window. "What about you, Ciel?"

She glanced over at him and shrugged. "My mom is dead but my dad is missing... I want to find him..." Just as she said that, Rein shouted about putting that on her 'To Do List' as well making Ciel secretly smile.

Afterwards, Shun glanced to Ryou. "Are your parents missing too?" Ryou glanced back before turning away. Shun could already tell he wasn't going to respond.

Shun then glanced over to Rein with a sigh, "what about your parents?"

Rein froze before she slowly stood up, cracked a smile and scratched the back of her head. "Ah ha, see, my parents are somewhere I guess. Who knows." She shrugged.

Michael blinked, "you lost your's too?" He asked as Ryou and Shun looked up at her.

"Well, I didn't exactly lose them, more like they left and I never found them." She laughed. Ryou and Shun's eyes widened.

Michael nodded, "so basically your parents abandoned you before the apocalypse started?"

Before he could say anymore, Rein went back to pushing the car with a smile. "Forget it! It's not important! What's important is finding everyone else's parents!"

Rein suddenly stopped cold at an eerie feeling and stood up and stopped pushing the car. Shun and Ryou looked up at her, "what's wrong?" Shun asked.

Rein felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple. "I have a bad feeling..." With that, eerie moans could be heard in the distance, it was low but it was enough for everyone to hear and they stood up, looking down the empty road where they came from.

With a growl, Rein turned and threw her hands up in the air. "Damn it all!"

Michael grimaced as Ciel and Ayumi got out of the car. "They must of been following us from all the noise!"

He turned to Ciel, "you, Rein and Ryou fight! The rest of us will get the car, just make sure you got our backs!" Ciel nodded and ran to the back of the car with Rein as Ryou stood up.

Rein glanced back at Michael with an irritated expression, "who the hell said you can order me around? I don't take orders from anyone!"

Ciel groaned and took Rein's arm, forcing her away from the car with Ryou. "Damnit, there's no time for this! We have to make sure they don't get near the car!"

Rein sighed, "oh fine!" The rest of the boys began to push the car harder as Ayumi reached into the back, getting their respective weapons and climbed half way out the window, tossing them their weapons which they all easily caught.

"Thanks, Myu!" Rein grinned before pointing her gun off to the distance where the hoard of zombies could now be seen coming into view. Rein snickered at the zombies, it was a lot but not compared to their most recent battle. They would be fine. Suddenly, Rein nearly jumped up at the growl beside her. She looked down and grinned at Star who bared her fangs, letting out feral snarls at the zombies as Shadow appeared beside her, also letting out hisses that if Rein hadn't been used too, might just have been scared of. Ciel smiled down at her cat before holding out her dagger to the slowly approaching zombies.

"LET'S PUNK SOME NOOBS!" Rein shouted as she held up her gun. Ryou and Ciel glanced at her before she began to charge at the zombies.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOOOOOME!" Ciel laughed at Rein before quickly following after her along side Ryou.

"Keep pushing the car!" Michael grunted as he continued to push harder, now being a bit harder due to the loss of helpers. Shun pushed harder from the back and Zion from the side, occasionally staring back at Ryou, Rein and Ciel who had already reached the zombies and killing as many as they could with their weapons.

Rein shot at a zombie's head, "you dead!" She laughed

She shot another zombie's head, "who dead?"

"YOU DEAD!" She laughed again upon shooting another zombie's head.

"Rein! Stay focused!" Ciel shouted as she sliced a zombie's neck with her dagger and Ryou with his katana.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rein grinned before jumping up and kicking the side of a zombie's head before pointing down and shooting at his head before he could get up. Rein ran off deeper into the crowd of zombies, screaming in excitement as Ciel also moved to more crowded parts to kill more zombie's easier leaving Ryou to keep zombies from getting any closer to the slow moving car. Ryou easily sliced at a few more zombies that got close with a swipe of his katana, occasionally he kept an eye on Rein and Ciel, making sure they didn't get hurt. Suddenly, there was a familiar painful pounding where his scar was which he kept hidden under his shirt. He gasped and gripped onto his chest as he fell to his knees. Rein instantly noticed something was wrong, she glanced over to Ryou and her eyes widened seeing he was on the floor seemingly in pain.

"Ryou!" She cried, running through a narrow path of zombies but was stopped as the path closed. She growled and furiously shot more zombies trying to get through. Ciel heard Rein's cry, she didn't hear movement from Ryou anymore. She gasped and sliced through as many zombies as she could, desperately trying to cut a path to where she last heard Ryou. Even Star and Shadow noticed, Star barked as she tried to jump on top of zombies, biting at their throats and trying to get to Ryou. Shadow was the only one that could make it, she easily jumped on top of zombie to zombie until she finally leapt in front of Ryou, hissing viciously at the zombie's who were approaching him.

"Damn it!" Rein hissed, unable to find a way through the zombies. Shadow launched herself at a zombie that got too close, but was unable to stop the other one that came up behind it. Ryou flinched as the zombie got closer, only a few inches away and leaned down, his jaws wide open as it let out a loud moan.

Rein's eyes widened, "RYOU!"

Just then, there was a gunshot and the zombie collapsed to the side of Ryou. Both Ryou and Rein looked and Rein gave a laugh in relief. There stood Ven, several feet away from the mob of zombies, holding her gun and pointing it at the dead zombie. Rein grinned, "good timing, Ven!" She called making Ven smile before she ran in front of Ryou, shooting the zombies that were ahead of her. After what felt like hours, Rein collapsed to the ground on a clean spot that wasn't littered with dead zombies and panted.

"Fuckin' zombies!" She growled before tilting her head back and looking up at the clear sky that was beginning to brighten with the color orange.

Ciel nodded as well, leaning down and putting her hands on her knees for support. "They always show up in such big groups!" Meanwhile, Ven knelt down beside Ryou, he glanced at her slightly before she put an arm around him and helped him stand up. Hesitantly he put his hand around her waist to aid in the support though he felt incredibly uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny he needed the help.

After catching their breathe, Rein and Ciel ran over to Ryou. "You alright? Do you need a doctor or something?" Rein asked. Slowly, Ryou shook his head at the final question.

Ciel sighed in relief, "good." She turned to Rein, "we better catch up with the guys." She said. Rein nodded and they walked slowly so they could keep in pace with Ryou and Ven and continued on down the road where they last saw the slow moving car disappear too.

"SHIT!" Rein hissed, Ciel, Ryou and Ven looked up at her as they reached a four way intersection.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "what's the problem?"

Rein pointed to the road that led in three different directions. "Where the fuck do we go?"

Ryou decided to speak up then, "they definitely had to go in a direction wherever there's a gas station."

Ciel nodded, "he's right."

Rein growled in agitation and peered down the three roads, minus the one they came from. "I don't see anything!"

Ven blinked with a blank expression that showed no panick whatsoever. "Michael must know this part of the town well. He must of known where a gas station was."

With a growl, Rein shouted again. "FUCK MY LIFE!"

"Where is everyone else? Do you think they're alright?" Zion asked as they finally managed to push their car to a gas station.

Michael nodded as he put money into the machine and put the tube inside where the gas tank was. "I'm sure there alright, don't they know this part of the town?"

Shun sighed from where he leaned against one of the machines, "I hope so." Ayumi sighed as well from the passenger seat and glanced back at Myoko who was still unconscious.

Zion sighed again, "I just hope they're alright."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright! We'll go in a random direction!" Rein finally announced after pacing for awhile.

Ciel oh so desperately wanted to smack her forehead, "are you crazy? What if we go the wrong way!?"

Rein shrugged, "we'll at least we have a small chance of picking the right way!"

Ven, who sat beside Ryou on the side walk with Shadow and Star, nodded, deciding to speak up under Rein's defense. "Rein's right, it's not like we can stay here anyway."

Ciel sighed, "oh, fine." Rein grinned widely as Ven prepared to get up and glanced at Ryou before holding her hand out.

He shook his head, "i'm fine." With that, he stood up on his own and Ven nodded.

Rein waved her arm over her head in the direction she chose, "common! Let's go!" With a sigh, Ciel followed her as well as Ven and Ryou who walked at a much slower pace, Ven making sure he didn't hurt himself with Star and Shadow right on their tail.

Rein hummed a random song as she pretty much skipped down the street but only side ways.

Ciel sweatdropped, "it should be illegal how cheery you are..." Rein, who heard, laughed loudly before continuing to skip down the empty, zombie-less street.

Ven suddenly stopped, watching as sky ahead suddenly got brighter with an orange light. She raised her eyebrow as Ryou glanced down at her curiously before Rein spoke up.

"Hey, did it just get hot in here?" She glanced back at Ciel who shrugged.

Ven's eyes suddenly widened, "REIN! LOOK OUT!" Rein turned with blank eyes before she blinked as her eyes widened, a large truck came skidding down the road, the entire length of it on fire as it suddenly flipped over rolling over large lengths and right to Rein's direction.

If she were a cat, her fur would have standed on end. "OH, SHIT!" Rein as well as the group managed to duck down just in time as the truck made it's final roll, literally leaping up on it's own and over the group before it crashed into a store behind them.

Rein laughed as she slowly stood up as well as the rest of the group and stared back at them with wide eyes, "if that didn't make your day then I don't know what will!" She laughed insanely.

Ciel narrowed her eyes at her, "you really are insane..." Her laughter stopped as the group jumped up, the truck exploding behind them in a wide array of flames. But once more, Rein laughed. This time having to lean over to keep herself up.

Rein finally stopped laughing, wiping a small tear from her eye before they widened again as she stared at the scene behind them. Ciel felt her gaze, "what now?"

Rein's lips broke out into a grin, "wanna know what's worse than zombies?" Ceil raised an eyebrow as Ven and Ryou turned around, both their eyes now widening.

Laughing, Rein pointed. "Flaming zombies!" Ciel's mouth dropped as she turned, hearing the combinations of the roaring fire and moans from the zombies as they climbed out from the passenger seat of the truck, their whole bodies lite aflame.

"Ummm..." Ven muttered as she slowly turned around with Ryou.

Rein grinned, "sha'll we run?" She said in almost a funny accent to add to the humor.

Ciel nodded. "Let's." With that, the group took off running, not sure if flaming zombies would be any harder to kill than a normal zombie.

"Let's hide in here!" Rein announced, skidding to a stop in front a clothing store making Ciel nearly bump into her. Before she could yell at her, Rein already broke the glass to the store with her kick and ran inside. Ven and Ryou not putting up an arguement, ran inside after her with Star and Shadow. Ciel groaned before following as well.

Rein, running further inside, leapt inside a clothing rack and purposely wrapped the clothes around her with a grin. "I'm a ninja!" She cackled in a hushed tone. Ciel shook her head, "no you're not!" She said as well in a hushed tone as she hid in a clothing rack across from Rein. Star and Shadow as well, barely hid and ducked themselves behind a clothes rack unlike Rein and Ciel who hid in it.

Ven and Ryou as well hid in a clothing rack somewhat close to the two, they only watched as the two exchanged quiet words that would have been an argument if they didn't have to be quiet.

"Shhhh!" Ciel finally hushed as the group watched, their bodies tensing as the zombies now only slightly aflame walked past the store as if they suspected nothing even with the broken window.

Rein broke out into a grin, "dumbasses!"

Ciel rolled her eyes, "well, their brains are probably nothing but a pile of mush right now. Literally." She said as she stood up once the danger passed. Shadow, seeing Ciel come out, came out as well with Star who instantly sat down again and scratched at her ear.

Rein nodded and stood up as well. "Good damn thing we hid in here!" She laughed before pulling at the end of her baggy shirt which was now bloodied from the zombies. "I need some new clothes!" With that, Rein cartwheeled away.

Ciel groaned, "can she stay still for two seconds?" Ven smiled and laughed slightly until she heard Rein call her name.

"Ven! C'mere!" She heard her call. Ven glanced at Ryou before running off to where she heard Rein call her.

"Put this on!" Rein held out a large blue, Pac-Man-like ghost suit that was large enough to the point you could barely see Rein behind it. Ven blinked rapidly but shrugged, took the Pac-Man suit and walked off to the changing room.

Rein grinned and followed after her, "I fucking love you!"

"What's taking them so long?" Ciel groaned as she tapped her foot impatiently. Ryou shrugged before glancing at her, "shouldn't you go change your clothes too?"

Ciel blinked, "I guess but someone has to watch you since you're hurt, I think anyways." She said rather slowly as she turned away. Ryou merely glanced at her and didn't respond. Shadow looked up at the two and tilted her head in confusion before jumping up on Ciel's shoulder as Star just yawned and laid on the floor.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Ciel looked in the direction of the noise frantically, "Rein! Is that you?" She didn't get an answer. Instead, a small wind blew past her as Ven ran by in a blue Pac-Man suit with Rein dressed as Pac-Man chasing after her yelling, "waka, waka, waka, waka, waka," over and over again.

Ciel blinked as Ryou watched them turn a corner and disappear, he couldn't help but smirk slightly at them. Ciel blinked again, "what just happened?" Ryou shook his head as he watched the two run around the store, only capable of seeing the top of their suits now as they ran past the clothes.

Shun paced in circles beside Michael's car. "Where are they?" He nearly cried in worry.

Zion sighed as he leaned against the gas machine, "they must of gotten lost at that four way intersection."

Michael shook his head, "guess I was wrong about Rein possibly knowing her way around this part of the city." Myoko, who was now awake and sitting in the passenger seat, sighed. She didn't know what happened while she was unconscious but if Rein and the only half of the group were gone, it couldn't be good.

Zion shrugged and gave a smile, "try not to worry too much. They'll be fine if Rein is with them... I hope." He muttered at the end.

Michael raised his eyebrow, "why do you say that?" Ayumi, who sat in the backseat of the car, looked out from her window and watched as he passed by her window.

Zion gave a small laugh as he crossed his arms against the gas machine. "Well, Rein's a strong asset to our group and pretty much the life of it. She can easily keep the group alive but her recklessness might could possibly get them killed." He sighed.

Michael then sighed as well before getting in the driver's seat. "Common, let's go look for them." Zion nodded and got into the back seat with Shun who sat next to them and Ayumi who sat in the last seat. Michael started the car, pressed on the gas pedal and drove off with the remaining group.

Ven sat down obediently while Rein knelt in front of her, braiding her long hair until her hair ended, she then pulled out her purple ribbon from her pocket and tied the end of the braid. She grinned, "all done! Now you help me with mine!" She exclaimed as she stood up. Ven nodded and stood up, taking Rein's red ribbon from her hands and walking to the back of her. She undid her messy bun and softly brushed all of her hair back behind her, knelt down and tied the end of Rein's hair with her red ribbon then stood up again.

Rein smiled, "thanks, Ven!" Ven smiled and nodded. The two were back in there normal clothing, of course it was different but they easily found something extremely similar to their old clothing which they left back at the villa. Ciel walked up to the two with Shadow and Star following her, also in new clothing that Ven helped her pick out. Like herself and Rein, she found something that was extremely similar to her old clothing.

"You guys done?" She asked with a small grin. Rein nodded, "all set here!"

Rein then looked around, "where's Ryou?" Ven pointed beside her, Rein blinked and looked next to her and nearly jumped up in shock, letting out a small cry as she did so and held her heart.

"Holy hell! Don't scare me like that!" Rein gasped before glancing at him warily. Ven gave a small smile, Ryou had also changed his clothing. Of course he found something similar to his last clothing too as his last clothes were nearly completely covered in blood. Unlike the girls, minus Myoko, the boys hadn't gotten the chance to get a bath back at the villa.

Ciel shook her head, "now that were done, let's get going!"

Rein nodded and shot her fist into the air excitedly, "alright soldiers!" She pointed in the direction of the exit, "forward, march!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh, where the hell is that gas station!" Rein growled as they walked down the empty, partially destroyed street.

Ciel sighed, "can't we just go back the way we came?"

Ven shook her head as she walked beside Ryou, "we made too many turns, we probably wouldn't remember the way back." Ciel groaned, "damnit Rein!"

Rein growled and turned her head to look over her shoulder, "it's not my fault! How the hell would I have known the correct way to go? What does Michael think I know every corner of this city? Hell no!"

Ryou sighed, deciding to take Zion's job. "Stop fighting, i'm sure they've gotten the gas they needed so they're probably looking for us now."

Rein nodded, "yeah! Listen to the hot boy! He's got the right idea!" Ciel groaned again.

Suddenly Rein stopped, Ven watched as she looked with a curious gaze to her best friend. Ven raised an eyebrow as the rest of the group approached her. Ciel as well noticed they'd stopped. "What's the hold up?" Ven walked away from Ryou to look where Rein was looking. She blinked, seeing the cause of why she stopped walking; it was a tunnel. A really dark tunnel that was filled with cars with no drivers.

"Isn't this the tunnel way out of the city?" Rein nodded at Ven's question. "I think so...?" She asked slowly and more as a question.

Ciel shook her head furiously, "oh, no, we are NOT going in there! That's suicide!"

Rein nodded and pointed to the tunnel. "We ride at dawn!" She charged towards the tunnel, holding her gun high in the air. "FOR NARNIA!" She screamed happily. Ciel smacked her forehead repeatedly against the wall beside them. Ven blinked and ran after Rein, Ryou hesitantly following her making Star hesitantly follow. Finally, Ciel groaned and ran after the group with Shadow.

"Wait up!" She cried.

Rein skipped merrily in between cars and occasionally peered inside them, unfazed by the occassional dead bodies in the driver's seats or in the back of the cars.

"Why the hell are we going through here now? We should get back together with the rest of the group if we're going to go through here and leave the city!" Ciel hissed in a hushed tone, not knowing when a zombie could pop up which was very likely.

Rein waved her wrist, "psssssh! Chill out! We'll be fine! We should clear out the place of any zombies that way, when we come back we won't have to worry about any zombies!" Rein grinned.

Ciel blinked, was that an actual plan? Coming from Rein?

Ven blinked as she walked between cars with ease with Ryou walking behind her who was walking in front of Star. "That's actually a good idea. That's kind of scary..." She mumbled towards the end making Rein laugh loudly.

Rein then clapped her hands in an up and down motion. "Alright! Let's attract some zombies!" She grinned and cupped her hands around her mouth. Ciel's eyes widened and just before she could tell her to stop, she began to shout.

"HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKING UNDEAD ASSHOLES! WE'RE OVER HERE! HUMANS ARE ON THE MENU - HALF OFF!" Her voice echoed loudly throughout the entire way of the tunnel making everyone's eyes widen.

Suddenly, moans and slow footsteps filled the air in the dark tunnel. Coming into view, a large group of zombies moaned as they walked a little quicker than normal and towards the group. Rein grinned and waved, "hiya!" She laughed.

"Out of the tunnel!" Ciel called and quickly spun around and ran out with Shadow jumping on her shoulder. Ryou grimaced slightly before turning and backing out after Star with Ven following them. Rein laughed as she watched the large group of zombies approach them before she unconsciously peered into a car. She grinned before reaching into the broken window and grabbing the bag of chips that sat on the seat. "Siiiiiick!" She laughed.

"Rein!" She blinked as she heard Ciel call her name. Rein again grinned widely, threw her hands up in the air with the bag of chips and ran out as the zombies were only a few feet away.

"Look, Ven! Chips!" Rein held out her bag of chips to Ven like it was a prize making her raise an eyebrow and wonder where the hell she found that.

Ciel slapped her forehead as Shadow jumped down from her shoulder and hissed at the zombies who began to exit the tunnel and proceed towards the group. "Rein! This is no time!" She growled as she took out her dagger and Ryou his katana.

Rein growled as she tried to open her bag of chips. "It won't open!" Ciel smacked her forehead before running towards the rapidly approaching zombie's, slicing the first one's throat as Shadow jumped on another and tore apart his scalp with a hiss.

Ven got in front of Rein protectively, shooting several of the zombies that got too close and some that were approaching while Rein continued to try and open the bag of chips. Ryou joined Ciel and covered her back, slicing through zombies that were too close as well as Star aided the two and jumped on a zombie, tearing apart it's throat.

"THIS BAG WAS MADE BY SATAN!" Rein shouted with frustration, continuously tugging at both sides of the bag trying to get it to open. Ven sighed as she shot more zombies directly in the forehead every time making them fall to the ground only for more zombies to take there place and step over the dead, bloody bodies.

"Rein! Focus, damnit!" Ciel hissed as she continued to use her dagger to slice through multiple zombie's chests.

"They're gonna eat your chips!" Ven finally cried to Rein. Rein's eyes popped open before she swiftly took out her gun with one hand. "Oh, ho fuck that!" Rein aimed her gun at the crowd of zombies and began shooting multiple of them.

Ryou, Ciel, Ven and Rein grimaced as they were forced to back further and further from the number of zombies. Finally, Rein ran out of ammo, tossed her gun away in Ven's direction which she swiftly caught and held her bag of chips with both hands. Rein held the bag out, a zombie leaned over and bit the bag. Instantly Rein pulled her bag away and the zombie's head came off but his teeth didn't puncture the bag. Rein lowered the bag with the head still attached and growled. "Damnit!"

Ven sighed, used her own ammo to refill Rein's gun and tossed it back to her which she caught. Rein quickly shot a few more zombies before going back to trying to open her bag of chips.

"This has Rein written all over it." Zion sighed as he lightly touched his forehead with a sigh at the sight of the burned truck that appeared to have crashed into the store.

Michael blinked at Zion, "you think she did this?" He asked as he glanced at the truck.

Zion nodded. "Of course she did. No one else I know could do this much damage." He said almost sarcastically.

"Hey guys! Look!" Both Michael and Zion glanced over at Shun who stood in front of the clothing store, pointing at the broken window. Blinking, Michael and Zion walked over and examined the glass.

Zion nodded again, "yup. They were definitely here. Rein always goes for the window for some reason."

Shun nodded, "let's go in!" He exclaimed before climbing in through the window and walking further into the store. Zion nodded before following and glancing back at Michael, who stared back at his parked car for a moment which Ayumi and Myoko sat in before following Shun and Zion.

Zion raised his eyebrow at an object on the floor and knelt down. It was a Pac-Man suit. "Now i'm sure she was here..." He muttered before standing up. Shun ran over to him, "I couldn't find them anywhere." Now Michael approached them, "looks like there long gone by now."

Michael nodded before climbing back out the window to the store and walked back over to his car which he parked just a few feet away, "let's go then! They can't be too far!" Michael quickly got into the driver's seat, glancing at the bored appearing Myoko beside him in the passenger's seat as Zion climbed out the window and got in the back seat beside Ayumi as Shun sat next to him and closed the door.

Once more, Michael pressed the gas pedal and the search for everyone started again.

Ryou panted as he knelt down and gripped his chest, feeling the pain from it return again. He was exhausted from fighting for about an hour and a half now and his body still hadn't recovered from the last time the pain came back. Ven instantly noticed Ryou was down and ran over to him through a pathway through the zombies and shot down any zombie that got close.

Rein glanced over, noticing as well that Ryou was down and Ven was protecting him. Rein sighed, tossed her bag of chips somewhere over by a wall and used both her hands to shoot down the zombies. Ryou was a little more important to her than a bag of chips.

"Ciel!" Rein called, Ciel glanced over to her, hearing her call her name as she sliced another zombie. "Ryou's down! Let's pick up the pace, shall we?" She grinned. Ciel grinned as well, "no problem!" She called back as she jumped up slightly and drove her dagger into the chest of one of the zombie's. Meanwhile, Star noticed Ryou was down and got closer to Ven, helping her take out the zombies by jumping on them and continuing to tear out their throats while Shadow stayed with Ciel and helped her.

After awhile more of fighting, Ciel sighed as she backed away. The number of zombie's didn't seem to decrease despite the fact the floor was littered with their bodies. "Hate to say this, but I think we might not make it out of this one!" Ciel called as she sliced through another zombie, panting as she did, even Star and Shadow were tiring out.

Rein grinned, "then we go out with a bang!" She called back as she kicked back a zombie and shot it in it's head before it could get back up. Ciel shook her head, "where the hell do you get all that energy?" She muttered, panting heavily as she let out a small cry before driving her dagger into the forehead of a zombie making more blood splatter everywhere.

Ven as well started to feel dizzy, the energy rapidly draining from her body as she shot at another zombie, this time it completely missed it's head. Finally, Ven's mind went blank as her eyes shut, she dropped her gun and fell to the ground in a deep slumber.

Rein instantly heard her body fall to the ground, she glanced over at Ven. Her eyes widened, "Ven!" She called, kicked away a zombie that had gotten close and tried to bite into her shoulder before running over to Ven and standing protectively in front of her and shot away any zombie that got close to either her or Ryou who was still in too much pain to stand up. Ciel heard Rein's call, grimacing she ran through an open path through the zombie's and stood behind Ryou with Shadow and sliced through any zombie that tried to get in through the back. Star also ran through her own path, staying beside Rein and launching herself at a zombie besides the ones Rein shot and swiftly bit down on it's throat.

Before Rein could shoot another bullet, the gun simple made a click but no bullet came out. Rein blinked before dropping her gun, keeping both hands in the air.

"We are officially fucked!" She grinned before glancing back at Ciel who's eyes widened at her. "You're out of bullets? What happened to the ammo Ayumi gave you?" She called before digging her dagger into a zombie's chest and kicking him away, removing the dagger at the same time.

"Hell if I know!" Rein grinned, running slightly to her side and kicking away a zombie that got close to Ven.

Ciel smacked her forehead before slicing at another zombie. "Hurry and take Ven's bullets then!" Rein grinned as she kicked away another zombie that had gotten extremely close. "Don't think there's any time for that!" Ciel groaned before she let out another short cry as she sliced through another zombie quickly before kicking away another that had tried to get to Ryou.

Rein panted as she backed away slightly, being careful not to step on Ven. "I guess this is it! Nice knowin' ya, Ciel!" Ciel glanced back with wide eyes, "Rein!" She called, seeing a zombie grabbing onto Rein before she could kick it away and it opened it's jaws, preparing to bite into her arm while Rein flinched slightly and struggled before shutting her eyes tightly.

But before the zombie could bite into Rein, blood splattered everywhere as an axe suddenly flung it's way into it's skull, making it's grip loosen on Rein as it fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Rein blinked as she looked to the owner of the axe and grinned widely.

"Shun!" She cried as Shun returned the grin.

"Hey Rein, you alright?" He asked, Rein rapidly nodded. Before Rein could say anything else, she felt a presence behind her and whirled around only to stop in her tracks seeing Zion pick up Ven and Ayumi kneeling beside Ryou. Rein sighed in relief and grinned, "hey sexy! Nice to see you again!" Zion laughed with a small smile, "good to see you to, Rein."

Rein then glanced at Myoko, seeing her slice away at zombies with her own katana and Michael swinging away at the zombies with his bat. Zion smiled, "you, Ciel, Shadow, Star and Ryou better get back to the car. We can handle the rest, we're sure you're exhausted by now." Rein nodded, "damn right! You guys be careful!" Zion nodded and handed Ven to Rein before going out to join everyone in fighting off the remaining zombies.

Ciel walked beside Rein and nodded, together with Ayumi's help in helping Ryou, they ran back to the car which wasn't far away.

"He alright?" Rein asked as she put Ven in the passenger seat while Shadow and Star jumped in the spacious trunk while Ayumi, together with Ciel helped Ryou into the car as he began to cough violently and grip his chest. Lucky for him, his hair helped hide his pained expression.

"I'm not sure." Ciel answered as Rein's eyes widened, seeing blood seep through his fingers as he coughed. Rein closed the door to the passenger seat and ran over to the door of the back seat, gently pushing Ciel out of the way and grabbing his hand and examined the blood.

"You need a doctor!" Rein exclaimed as Ryou tugged his hand away. "I'm fine." He growled lowly before coughing again.

Rein sighed before backing away from the back seat and opening up the passenger door again. Swiftly she dug through Ven's sweater pocket and pulled out the plastic bag full of pain killers. She took two in her hands before putting the plastic bag back in her pocket and going back to the back seat after shutting the door again.

Rein handed the pills out to Ryou. "Take them." She said. Ryou glanced at her slightly before recognizing the pills as the same ones Ven gave him before. Quickly, he took them, put them in his mouth and swallowed them.

With a sigh, Rein glanced to Ciel and nodded. "Those pills are strong as fuck, trust me. I'm going back to help the others, keep an eye on him." Rein blinked, realizing that sounded a bit awkward. "Well, if you can." She quickly added before kneeling down in front of Ayumi and ruffling her hair. "You help Ciel watch Ryou now!" With that she stood up and Ayumi smiled. "I'm counting on you!" After that, Rein ran back over to help Zion and the others.

Ciel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "oh sure, leave a blind person and a little kid to watch over someone."

"Yo, Zion!" Zion blinked as he spun around, seeing Rein approach him with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he sliced at a close by zombie, the numbers finally dwindling. There were only a few left now. Rein grinned, "I decided to come back and help you deal with the rest!" Rein kicked at a zombie and Zion swiftly shot it as it hit the ground.

Zion nodded, "if you say so. Just be careful!" Rein nodded as she ran further into the small crowd of zombies. "Yeah, yeah!"

"Hiya!" Rein grinned as she let her back touch Shun's as he slammed his axe into a zombie.

Shun looked over his shoulder and smiled, "back I see?" Rein grinned before kicking off Shun slightly and kicking at a close by zombie. "You know it!"

The battle continued on for a little longer like that. Myoko sliced away at zombies with her own katana, Rein had Shun's back as he hacked at zombies with his axe, Zion helped Michael at slicing zombies while Michael hit them with his bat.

Rein shot her fists in the air, "WOO!" She cheered as Shun laughed beside her and Zion and Michael exchanged high fives.

Shun grinned, "glad we came when we did?" Rein returned the grin. "Hell yeah! I'm so happy you did that I could kiss you! So I think I will!" Rein laughed as Shun blushed before she grabbed his shirt, pulled him down slightly and lightly touched her lips against his before letting go and running over to Zion and jumping on his back making him faulter slightly and leaving Shun blushing furiously.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi!" Shun blushed as Rein climbed onto his lap once they were back in the car. Ciel and even Zion this time blushed slightly due to Ciel being placed in his lap and, not making the same mistake as last time, the sleeping Ven was placed onto the sleeping Ryou's lap while Myoko got the passenger seat with Ayumi on her lap. Star and Shadow were in the back again and of course Michael was now in the driver's seat, starting the car as they were now on their way back over to the tunnel.

Rein grinned triumphantly, she purposely made it so Ven sat side ways on his lap and leaned against his shoulder, she even went ahead and tilted Ryou's head slightly so his head leaned against her's.

"He's gonna kill you, I hope you know that." Shun chuckled as he gazed at the two next to them.

Rein grinned even wider, "he sure is!" She laughed.

Zion shook his head, "I think he'd be even madder if it was you. You just might have a chance of living since it's Ven and you know, she's actually calm." He said sarcastically.

Rein waved her wrist, "psssssh! Bitch, please! I can be still if I want!" Everyone in the car who wasn't asleep raised an eyebrow at her.

Rein laughed, "you guys have no faith in me!"

Upon arriving at the tunnel, Michael stopped the car and got out, eyeing the cars in the tunnel that made it completely impossible for a car to pass through. Rein climbed over Shun and on top of Ciel and Zion making Ciel hiss at her, "what the hell are you doing!" Rein ignored her and stuck her head out the window.

"Can we get through?" She shouted. Michael turned and shook his head, "no! I don't think we can! We'll have to find another way out of the city! We couldn't even drive on top of the cars if we wanted too." Rein groaned, "faaack! All that work for nothing!" She growled and stuck her head back in the window and climbed back over to Shun, crossing her arms in the process.

Michael got back in the car with a sigh and turned back to everyone else. "Anyone know how to get out of the city besides the tunnel?"

For the most part everyone was silent until Rein decided to speak up and she shot her hand into the air. "I think there's a bridge that leads to the city next to this one and then in that city there's a bridge leading to the city where the evacuation takes place!"

Zion sighed, "so I guess we're taking the long way."

Ciel nodded, "yup."

Rein groaned as Michael started the car and began to drive again and out of boredom, Rein began to sing. "AAAAAAAAAND WE'RE ON THE ROAD AGAIN~!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm... So... Bored...!" Rein groaned, hitting the back of her head into Shun's shoulder repeatedly. Ciel shook her head as she stared out the window on Zion's lap despite the fact she couldn't see anything. "Well we're in a car, what are you supposed to do? Go to sleep!"

"Nooooooo!" Rein complained and hit her head onto the back of Shun's shoulder again. "Damnit, Shun entertain me before I go and kiss you again!" She threatened. Ciel and Zion raised their eyebrows simultaneously, what kind of a threat was that?

Shun blushed and choked on his words, and Rein gave him a half-hearted glare before kicking at Michael's seat, "do something entertaining damnit! I sware I WILL jump out this car!"

Zion sighed, "she'd do it too. I have to admit, even i'm getting kind of bored..."

Michael groaned and pressed on the break pedal making the car abruptly stop and everyone fly forwards, Ciel hit the back of Michael's seat and Zion hit the back of her while Ryou and Ven didn't move much and Shun caught himself before he could fly forwards and Rein went flying back into the front seats, her head banging in the area beside Myoko and Ayumi who fell asleep and shared their seat-belt. They remained unaffected by the sudden stop in movement.

Michael laughed loudly as Rein picked her head up and rubbed it with a blank stare.

"Still bored?" Michael snickered as Rein glanced at him before agitated vein marks appeared on her head and she launched herself at him.

"YOU BASTARD! C'MERE!"

Michael continued to drive, him now having a bump on his head from Rein's fist. Rein snickered, "serves you right!" Michael said nothing in response.

"I know, how about we play twenty questions?" Michael finally spoke up after awhile. Rein glanced at him as Zion and Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why the hell not? Anything to keep me from getting bored." Rein said, shrugging.

Michael nodded, "alright. I'll start! After I ask you a question you pick another person and ask them a question, sound good?"

Rein narrowed her eyes, "how the hell is that twenty questions?"

Michael shrugged. "Don't complain. Just do it." Before Rein could shout about him giving her an order, he asked her a question. "Why did your parents leave?" Rein instantly froze as everyone who was awake glanced over at her.

"Uhh..." Rein muttered before looking away out Ryou and Ven's window, wishing she had fallen asleep earlier like them.

Finally, she sighed. "They left me when I was eight because they thought I was a demon, okay?" Ciel's eyes widened, "a demon? Why the hell would anyone think that? Sure you're pretty much insane but..."

Rein shrugged, "it was because of my red eyes, at least I think. That's what they said in the letter they left." She muttered loud enough to hear, trying to ignore Shun's sympathized glance from behind her.

Zion narrowed his eyes, "that's really messed up." Rein shrugged again before glancing back at Michael, "your turn, Wise Guy! What happened to your family?"

Michael sighed, "my mom left us when I was four. My dad was a decorated military officer, I never had much of a relationship with him but I know he has to be alive somewhere out there. At least I hope."

Rein then sighed, "parents suck."

Michael nodded, "they sure do."

Michael then glanced over at Ven, "alright, since she's not awake, why don't you answer for her? She's too quiet and calm so it's kind of odd, at least for me. What do you know about her?"

Rein grinned, "are you kidding me? I could write a whole book about her whole life story and everything about her! To put it short, Ven's parents were rich, they were assholes and always ignored her, she got bullied at school, which I might add I took care of." She grinned proudly before continuing. "Ven's really smart but didn't get good grades in school since she could never stay awake and yeah, she's naturally quiet but she's a sweetheart and she's so easy going to the point she usually doesn't care much for bad situations which makes her my perfect partner for pulling pranks!" Rein laughed and glanced slightly out of the corner of her eye at Shun who was momentarily glancing at Ven who still slept. She even heard Ciel sigh slightly at her little speech about Ven.

Zion blinked, "she's rich?" He asked, recalling back when he saw her house. He remembered thinking it was cozy but it really didn't look all that big. He would have never guessed she was rich.

Rein nodded, "her parents were the sort of people who wanted to fit in with everyone else so they got a smaller house than a bigger one which they could have easily afforded." Rein shrugged at the end.

Michael nodded. Rein then glanced at Zion, "guess it's my turn! Tell me something about you!"

Zion blinked before scratching his head with a nervous smile. "Well, I... My parents are both dead but my sister is alive." Rein blinked, "oh, sorry to hear about your parents." Rein reached over and patted him on the head making him chuckle slightly. "No worries." Rein nodded, smirking slightly at Ciel who glanced over at Zion with sympathy in her eyes. Yet, Rein couldn't deny the fact on why Zion hadn't mentioned his parents were already dead back when they were at his house.

Rein leaned over to Shun, "somebody's gonna get laid tonight!" She cackled in a whisper making Shun break out in a fit of laughs he tried desperately to hide by covering his mouth.

Ciel blinked and glanced over at Rein, "what'd you say?"

Rein laughed loudly, "oh, nothing! Just saying how nice the weather is today!" Rein was laughing so hard she strained on her words making Ciel raise an eyebrow.

Michael shook his head before glancing at Myoko who barely acknowledged the glance. "What about you, Missy?"

Myoko stubbornly turned her head stubbornly and looked out the window beside her, ignoring Michael's question. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Alright then." He glanced slightly to the back of the seat where Rein was joking around making everyone who didn't sleep, laugh.

"And what about Shun? He's too quiet under you over there." Ciel asked. Rein blinked and glanced at Shun who glanced back at her with a slight blush. Rein grinned, "oh yeah! You too, Shun! Tell us somethin' about you!"

Shun blinked, "well, my parents were never really around and my father was in the military. They were never around to the point me and my sister had to fend for ourselves. My friends always got my in trouble so i've been to juvenile hall once or twice and I did have a girlfriend..." He looked away and trailed off at the end. Rein nodded, that was all that she needed to hear. She patted his head making his eyes widen slightly before she quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, Ciel~!" Rein sang with a grin.

"Oh no..." She groaned before Rein continued.

"Your turn!" She laughed.

Ciel sighed, "alright, fine. When I was four, my mother got into a car accident because of a thunder storm. She died on the impact and I lost my sight and my dad was at work during the accident. He took care of my until I was nine and then just up and disappeared. Since then i've lived on my own with Shadow, we had to fend for ourselves."

Zion frowned while Rein sighed, "I have come to the conclusion - !" She exclaimed while shooting her hand into the air making everyone glance at her.

"Parents suck ass! I say we just form our own little family of friends and call it a day! Screw parents!" She grinned.

Shun laughed, "i'm all for that!" Meanwhile, Ryou peered at the laughing group through his slightly opened eye. He had been awake the entire time but hadn't said anything. He sighed slightly before closing his eye again, leaning back against Ven's head and going back to sleep wondering why the hell this group got to him so much.

It had been several hours since the tunnel incident. It was morning again and the group was asleep, having spent the entire night talking and sharing stories about random events in their lives, including on how Rein met Ven when they were both little, Rein having saved Ven from bullies on her way home and Rein declaring that she'd be her best friend.

Finally, Ven stirred awake as her brown eyes opened. Her eyes instantly set on Ryou who was still fast asleep and Rein who slept against Shun who was also asleep and Zion and Ciel sleeping on top of one another as well. She glanced at the front seat, all she could see was the back of the seat but she could tell Myoko and Ayumi were asleep as well. Next, she glanced at Michael who was still awake and driving the car through an empty road beside a large river. Ven glanced slightly out the window without moving her head so she didn't wake up Ryou. She could see a large bridge connected to the city across the river.

"Awake, I see?" Ven blinked sleepily and glanced over at Michael again. He had his head turned towards her as he continued to drive. "We're almost at the bridge. If it's anything like the tunnel, i'd expect some action so be ready." Ven nodded slightly but still didn't move. She remembered how much pain Ryou was in before and didn't dare to try and wake him up. Rather than move and wake everyone up, she decided to let them wake up on their own.

Finally, Michael stopped the car upon reaching the bridge and glanced back. "Time for everyone to get their asses up, who knows what waits for us in the next city." Ven nodded and hesitantly began to gently shake Ryou awake. When his eyes slowly began to open, she reached over and shook Rein who surprisingly almost immediately woke up with a jolt.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screeched upon waking up. Instantly she began to whirl around until her eyes met Ven's. She grinned, "hiya!" Ryou blinked the sleepiness away as everyone in the car began to stir awake before Michael started speaking again.

"We're at the bridge. Figured I should wake you up, we might just be greeted pretty warmly when we reach the other side." Michael laughed.

Rein's grin grew wider, "well then! Can't keep our fans waiting! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" With that, Rein leaped to the driver's seat, crawled in Michael's lap before he could protest, she roughly pressed on the gas pedal with her foot. Immediately, the car started moving at a high speed making everyone shout briefly.

"REIN!"

"WOOHOO!"


	14. Chapter 14

Back on the other side of the bridge, the zombies that covered the streets moaned as they walked slowly around, not going in any direction out of not hearing any potential prey, only when they heard a car-like screech is when they all finally turned in one direction. Where the bridge ended. The blue car sped in their direction, not slowing down once approaching them and slammed into the group of zombies and kept going, making them roll over on top of the car and to the back and flying off to the sides like the car was driving through water. The car kept going until it screeched once more and turned to it's side rapidly.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Rein laughed loudly as Michael groaned behind her before pushing her off the driver's seat causing her to nearly fall on Myoko who flinched making Rein laugh even more.

In the back seat, Ven shook her head, dispelling the slightly dizziness away caused from the speed the car was going and glanced up at Ryou who was still extremely close, she still sitting on his lap. Ryou seemed alright, perhaps a little dizzy from the ordeal as well and he seemed a bit pale. He made a move to shut his eyes but she stopped him by lightly touching in between his eyes with her middle and pointer finger. He glanced down at her as she shook her head.

"It'll make the dizziness worse." She said softly enough so only he could hear and slowly sat up on his lap, turning to glance at everyone else. Rein was still cackling insanely as she crawled back into the dizzy looking Shun's lap. Zion and Ciel seemed dizzy as well, they were both pale and Ciel seemed reluctant to sit up straight as she leaned against him. She couldn't see Myoko and Ayumi from where she sat but she bet they were both pretty dizzy too. Even Star and Shadow struggled to sit up from dizziness in the back. Michael groaned and covered his eyes before he lifted up his hand and his eyes widened.

"Uh... Guys? Looks like our company is here." That got everyone's attention. Everyone sat up slightly to look out Zion and Ciel's window. Everyone's eyes widened and Rein cheered, seeing the remaining zombies they didn't hit, approach them. Meanwhile, Ven gently tugged on Ryou's shirt slightly, getting his attention. He looked to where she looked and his eyes widened slightly. More zombies but less than on Zion and Ciel's side were coming from their side as well.

"It'd be a smart idea if we got out of the car, you know!" Rein laughed. Michael nodded, "for once, she has a good idea." As he said that, Ryou quickly open the door and waited for Ven to swing her legs over to the other side and get out before he did as well. Zion as well opened his door, Ciel quickly getting off him and out of the car before Zion got out and closed the door to the car so the zombies wouldn't go inside. Meanwhile, Rein literally leaped out of the door Ryou left open, and pretty much fell flat on her face once she got to the outside.

"Fuck!" She practically muttered with a blank expression before she instantly got up. Shun laughed as he watched her shoot up to her feet and Shun got out of the car as well before closing the door. Michael, meanwhile, got out of his door as well and swung it shut as Ayumi and Myoko got out. Star and Shadow as well, jumped over the seats from the trunk as Ayumi opened the door for them to get out before closing it again once they were out.

Ayumi then quickly swung her cloak open to both sides and pulled out a machine gun she kept underneath the cloak and tossed it to Rein as well as ammo for it. Rein grinned and caught the gun, "I LOVE YOU!" She shouted before she charged to the zombies, shooting the bullets into the air and shouting loudly followed by a laugh.

Ciel slapped her forehead, "don't waist the bullets, stupid!" She shouted before following after Rein and taking out her daggers. Ven quickly followed and took out her gun, keeping close to Rein and shooting at any close by zombies she might have missed with her machine gun. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ryou come to their aid as well, slicing at zombies with his katana as Zion shot the zombies with his gunblade. Myoko stayed close to Ayumi as she sliced zombies with her katana as well and Ayumi used her knives to cut down the zombies too, meanwhile Michael just whacked the zombies with his bat while Shadow jumped on top of the zombies and tore at their scalps while Star jumped on them and tore out their throats.

Ven continued to shoot zombies and stayed close to Ryou and Rein, who was still happily shooting zombies with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly, something small and fast caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see a small, furry object run through an empty street. Ven sighed and cursed her liking for animals before she slipped through a narrow path through the zombies and quickly ran after what she thought was a kitten. Ryou instantly noticed Ven run off and glanced at Rein slightly who was too busy shooting zombies to notice. With a quick sigh, he ran after Ven.

Ven ran down the street and turned a corner, seeing the kitten turn again down on another block. She sighed and continued running after the kitten before something caught her wrist. She whirled around, prepared to kick away the thing that held her wrist before she stopped in her tracks noticing it was Ryou. She let out a contained breathe and she felt her body relax.

"Sorry..." She whispered as he let go.

"What are you doing?" He said coldly. "Everyone needs your help!" She winced at the tone of his voice. He noticed and instantly felt slightly guilty, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why were you running off?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence. She blinked slowly before pointing down the block. "There was a kitten..." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow. Kitten? Surely no animal would be stupid enough to actually hang around where there was a group of zombies even if they didn't seem to bite them.

He sighed, "let's go look for it then. I'm sure Rein and the others can handle the zombies." Ven's eyes widened up at him before he took her hand and quickly ran down the block, making Ven run after him to keep up. She glanced down at their hands intertwined and for a split second, her heart pounded. Her eyes widened. "What...?" She nearly whispered and thankfully he didn't seem to hear.

"That wasn't so bad!" Rein laughed as Ciel bent down and panted. Zion walked up to Rein, "uhhhh, Rein?" She grinned up at him. "What's up, sexy?" She laughed again. He sighed, really not wanting to put Rein in a bad mood, but... "Ven's gone." He finally said with another sigh. Her eyes widened, "WHAT!" She whirled around in all directions, hoping from the depth of her heart to see her best friend, but she was gone.

"VEN!" She screamed before starting to run off in a random direction but Zion grabbed her wrist before she could. "Rein!" He called and pulled her closer. "Calm down! Ryou's gone too! He's probably with her, so i'm sure they'll be alright!"

By now, everyone seemed to crowd around the two with worried expressions, even Star and Shadow. All except for Myoko who oddly, seemed a little angry. Rein finally sighed before her gaze hardened. "Everyone in the car. NOW. We're looking for them whether you like it or not!"

"It went down here..." She muttered softly. He nodded, not looking at her and continued down the dark alley and let go of her hand. She instantly pulled her hand back and gripped onto it, her hand still feeling warm. She shook her head and tightly shut her eyes. She couldn't possibly have feelings for him. She never had feelings for anyone! So why now? Before she could think anything else, her breathe hitched and her eyes widened, suddenly finding it hard to breathe as a hand covered her mouth.

"I hope she's alright..." Ciel muttered, she was once again on Zion's lap and currently was patting Star's head, who whimpered at the loss of two companions from the trunk. They were in the car again, driving around the city.

Zion nodded mutely, having to admit he was worried for the girl as well, he just hoped Ryou would be able to take care of her. He seemed to trust her the most out of the group but he could still only hope. Shun sat in the middle of the car and Rein got the window seat, she was looking out the window and glancing around everywhere she could on the outside. She hadn't said a word beside her demand to get in the car and Shun was worried about her as well as Ven. Ayumi frowned, she was incredibly worried over Ven and Ryou as well, silently she glanced at Myoko behind her. Myoko seemed expressionless but she could easily detect the anger and slight jealousy in her eyes.

"We'll find them." Michael said from the driver's seat after awhile but Rein didn't seem to pay any mind to his words. She never took her eyes off the window.

Ciel decided to change to subject to something Rein would probably like to talk about. "Do you think Ryou likes Ven?" Rein's eyes widened for a second before she glanced at Ciel. "Not sure. No boy has ever liked Ven before and if Ven had a crush on him, she'd tell me or at least make it obvious to me. Ryou does seem to trust her though..." She muttered before looking out the window again. Ciel sighed.

Shun smiled, "well, i'm sure one boy will like her one day. I mean she's really cute." Zion nodded, "I agree." He said, not noticing Ciel's small pout.

Rein gave a small laugh, "yeah but who knows. Ven even admitted to me that she wasn't sure if she could even feel love. I mean she's sixteen already and has never even had the slightest feeling for a boy and I know she isn't interested in girls."

Ciel blinked, "how can you not feel love?"

Rein shrugged. "Ven's emotions are... Odd. You know how she doesn't seem to care about things in most situations?" Everyone nodded excluding Myoko.

"Well, she says it's because she doesn't feel emotions in those situations, that's why she seems so ditsy. I don't think she can feel happiness, I can tell, in every situation when she smiles, it always seems so forced to me like she knows she should be happy but isn't. I don't know, it might be because i've been with her for so long." Rein sighed making everyone's eyes widen.

Ryou spun around, hearing the slight squeak Ven made. His eyes widened upon seeing an unfamiliar man hold onto Ven with his hand around her mouth. His eyes in closed in a glare as the man smirked widely. "Let her go." Ryou said slowly with a growl.

The man laughed, "I don't feel like it." He grinned as a kitten appeared from behind a box and jumped on the man's shoulder making Ryou's eyes widen. "If you don't mind, I think i'll be taking this cute little whore with me. Girls are scarce these days, you know?" He laughed as Ven's eyes widened slightly and she raised an eyebrow. Whore? Where did he get that from?

Ryou narrowed his eyes before he unsheathed his katana and pointed it to him. "Don't you dare. Let her go before I get angry." He hissed. The man laughed again, "didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with sharp objects?" He reached up and grabbed at Ven's chest making her eyes slightly widen again before they slightly drooped in boredom like she really didn't care about the situation. Thankfully though, Ryou didn't seem to notice.

Ryou growled again, his expression growing angrier and angrier in Ven's opinion. If she cared about the situation, she might have been scared but wasn't. Once more, the man laughed maniacally. "What? Is she your girl?" He gripped harder on her chest but Ven only rolled her eyes. The man snickered, "she really is a whore! She's hardly reacting!" Ryou's hand now trembled, he was reaching his limit. At any moment now, he wouldn't be able to stop it and he would attack him.

Ven noticed his distress and realized she had to get the man off him. Slightly, she squirmed making his hand lower on her mouth and instantly, she bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. He pulled his hand away and cried out as Ven scrambled away from him but not before he quickly swung his hand and slapped her with the back of his hand.

Finally, Ryou seemed to snap. As Ven hit the ground from the force of the slap, she noticed the man was now held against the wall, Ryou's katana at his throat while Ryou's eyes were locked with his in a menacing glare. Ven watched as the man's eyes filled with fear and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple and the kitten jumped off his shoulder, giving a small hiss at Ryou before running away and disappearing down the corner. Before he could utter any words of apology, blood splattered everywhere as Ryou swiftly slit his throat with his katana. Ryou backed away as the man fell to the ground as a pool of blood formed around his head.

Ven slowly stood up, gazing down at the now dead man that pretty much attempted to violate her. She walked up to Ryou and put a hand on his shoulder, his body still trembling slightly as his anger wore off. Wordlessly, she took his hand and led him back to where they last saw everyone fighting off the zombies.


	15. Chapter 15

Ven glanced down at the floor, briefly stepping on zombie corpses that laid all over the street. She blinked blankly before examining them for a moment and sighed. "Guess they left already. Rein must of panicked when she noticed when I wasn't there and took everyone to search for us." She muttered before looking up at Ryou whose hand she still lightly gripped on to. He didn't seem to hear what she said as he stared at the bloodied floor with a blank expression as well. She frowned slightly before gripping onto his hand a bit tighter before slowly walking away in another direction, bringing him with her.

"We can stay here for now. Looks like there are no zombies at the moment." She said softly before stepping into the room of the motel with Ryou and examining the place, taking notice of the tiny trail of blood that looked like finger prints on the wall. She let go of his hand before going to close the door which he hadn't seemed to close. Quietly, she walked over to the bed and sat next to him only a minute after he sat down, slightly glancing at him in the process.

For awhile it was silent until Ven decided to speak up. "Are you alright?" She asked softly as she looked away until she heard him snicker. "You're the one that pretty much got violated and you're asking me if i'm alright?" His tone was slightly cold. Ven shrugged and said nothing more. At a time like this, there wasn't much someone with little social mobility could say. Right now, her gut told her 'i'm sorry' didn't cut it.

Ryou ran his fingers through his hair with an agitated sigh. "Why didn't you ask?" He finally asked. Ven looked up at him with a questionable hum. "Why the hell haven't you asked about anything?" He finally growled angrily at her. Ven unconsciously winced before she turned away and shrugged again, still having nothing to say.

She could see he was just only getting angrier by the second before he took a deep breathe and calmed down slightly. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Just tell me... I won't be able to stop it if I get angry. I'll end up doing the same thing to you as that survivor..." He said slowly. The words, however, didn't effect her. It was the slightly pained look that made her heart pound painfully making her gasp and grip at it, the sudden brief pounding catching her off guard.

He turned to her instantly hearing her gasp. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, his lips now churning into an angry sneer as he turned away. Ven glanced up at him before she quickly let go of her shirt, she shook her head. "No." She nearly whispered, looking away at anything that would get her attention for the moment so she didn't have to look at him.

Before he could process anything, Ryou was suddenly close and gripping onto her wrist rather painfully with a stern look. "Did. He. Hurt you?" He asked slowly with somewhat of a glare. Ven slowly blinked before she shook her head, ignoring the pain in her wrist.

Ryou realizing he was hurting her, he quickly let go before walking off to the other side of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned away again, preventing Ven from seeing his expression. Ven now sighed, she knew he was in desperate need of consoling but she didn't know how to do that. If she tried to talk to him, she'd screw things up and she knew it. Holding his hand probably wouldn't do much and if she hugged him... She shook her head slightly. She didn't know what would happen if she hugged him but to her it seemed like the only option she had. Everyone needed a hug every once in awhile, it was Rein that taught her that.

Silently, she stood up and walked over to him. Briefly, she gripped onto the end of his shirt, getting his attention before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"Damnit all! Where are they?" Rein growled as she looked out the window as they slowly drove down the streets.

Michael sighed, "calm down. It hasn't even been two hours. Ryou's with her so i'm sure they're fine."

Rein growled before turning to Michael who still sat in the driver's seat. "Don't tell me to calm down! I can damn well be worried if I want!"

Zion sighed, "please calm down, Rein. Freaking out won't do anything." He said from the other side of Shun who glanced worriedly at Rein. Finally, Rein sighed before looking back out the window again.

"You're lucky you're hot..." She muttered. Zion laughed nervously while Ciel on his lap gave a exasperated sigh. Ayumi gave a small sigh as she stared over Myoko's shoulder from the passenger seat, then she glanced back at Myoko. She had a blank expression as she stared out the window but she could still see the slight jealousy in her eyes which still made her worried.

Ryou hadn't moved at all. His arms hung limply to his sides as Ven kept her arms around him. Ven didn't know how long they were like that for but she knew she had to let go soon. His warmth was literally putting her to sleep. She recalled Rein always stating something about how boys were always warmer than girls. Ryou seemed to notice her eventual drowsiness and with a sigh, he lightly picked her up. She seemed so out of it that she didn't even notice he picked her up until she was placed on the bed.

Ryou glanced slightly at her, "go to sleep. I'll keep watch." He muttered softly before pulling the blankets over her and going over to the window, lightly brushing the curtains aside so he could see the outside. Ven watched him look outside with drowsy eyes, somehow he seemed a bit better now for some reason even though to Ven, it was just a simple hug.

Ven closed her eyes and mused over the situation. She barely knew a thing about Ryou but it seemed like he was so bothered by the fact that she didn't ask about anything she saw, she figured he meant when he was in pain all those times and when he killed that man. She didn't understand why he was so bothered. So he seemed to have health problems and he had a little problem with anger... Her eyes shot open. Was he just looking for someone to accept him for who he was? It made some sense. He was so cut off from everyone and he refused to talk about his past. When everyone was talking about her past in the car, she was having one of those dreams where she was aware and she felt that Ryou had woken up but didn't say anything. That must of been it. He was scared of what everyone would think of him. Maybe...

Slowly, she sat up and leaned on her arm, placing it to her side for support as she looked at him. Truthfully, she didn't ask about all those times because she knew Ryou would want to keep it to himself, so she simply didn't bother. She didn't feel curious about it, not that she probably could, but that was aside the point. Ven sighed softly, she would have to confront him about this at some point and what better time than now, when they were alone?

"Ryou." She called quietly. Slowly, he turned around to glance at her before he let go of the curtains making it drape back over the window. "What? You aren't asleep?" He made it sound like it was a joke since she always fell asleep instantly. She narrowed her eyes slightly, easily knowing it was a joke before she sat up straight.

"You wanted me to ask right? Tell me then. Why does your chest hurt sometimes?" She asked quietly with a stern look. She had to make sure her suspicions were true.

His eyes widened as he glanced back at her. He narrowed his eyes, "now you want to know?" Ven nodded quickly, "I need to make sure of something." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow, "and just would that be?"

Ven smiled lightly, "i'll tell you afterwards." She said almost playfully.

"FUCK YOU!" Rein growled as she shot a zombie multiple times in his chest, blood splattering everywhere as she did so. Everyone either shook their heads or sighed as more zombies rounded the corner, attracted to Rein's screaming, of course. Rein grinned before holding up her machine gun above her with both hands and charged towards them. "This... Is... SPARTAAAAAAAA!" She screamed before holding her gun normally and shooting many of them at once.

Ciel sighed, "something tells me we don't even have to do any work..." Zion nodded, "I think you're right." He responded somewhat sarcastically.

Michael sighed as well, "she just has to let out some of her frustration. Better them than us." Ciel and Zion both nodded with wide eyes and nervous smiles.

Meanwhile, Myoko sighed as she leaned against the car, watching Rein run around shooting the zombies and shook her head. She just didn't understand Rein. Shrugging, she decided to go back inside the car and took her place in the passenger's seat. She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes wondering what the hell happened to Rein to make her so odd.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well?" Ven swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up, ignoring her drowsiness that desperately begged her body to sleep.

"Will you tell me?" She nearly whispered as she took a step closer. Ryou glanced over at her before looking away with a sigh. Ven stared blankly at him, "it's not like i'll tell anyone. I won't bother telling Rein if you don't want her to know."

Ryou didn't look her direction. "I know you won't." Ven's expression remained blank, yet she understood. So he WAS worried about what she'll think of him. That or he just really didn't want to talk about it. Possibly both. Ven finally sighed, he just needed a little bit more persuasion, but she knew she needed to be careful. She knew the behavior of men well enough to know that most of them hated to be pestered into telling things they didn't want to. It was common sense to her. That, and she'd seen it enough on the drama's she and Rein used to watch, well, before Rein would throw something at the TV in frustration. Then they would stop watching for the time being.

Quietly, Ven walked up to him and gently placed her fingers on his shoulder. Slowly he glanced at her and she gave a small smile. "You don't have to tell me. It's fine." Ven knew better than to pester him further about it so she turned around and crawled back into bed. Almost instantly drowsiness set in again as she curled into a ball and felt her eyes droop. Just as she heard the slightest sound of one of his footsteps, her eyes shut involuntarily and she fell asleep.

A creak and shifting of the bed alerted Ven, her mind awoke but her eyes didn't want to open. She instantly recognized this, it was those dreams she always had of when she was aware of everything around her. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder slightly startled her, she tried to move but found she couldn't. She hated when this happened, it was like she was paralyzed. In the beginning, it made her panic but eventually she did get used to it.

"Are you awake?" She heard Ryou's voice and calmed down slightly. As usual, she couldn't respond. Her eyes wouldn't open no matter how much she wanted them too. Ryou was quiet for a moment, slowly she felt his hand leave her shoulder.

Quietly, she heard him sigh before he began to speak. "You wanted to know. So here it is even though you're asleep. I came from a rich family, just like you. You probably figured this out before but... I have anger problems just like when you saw me kill that man. My parents are dead, including my brother but I don't know if my sister is alive, that's why i'm looking for her. My mom and dad both died after I killed them when they turned." He paused for a moment. "My brother... I killed him. I killed him myself."

Ven, if she would have been awake probably would have merely just blinked. He killed his brother? Did he really think she would have thought of him any differently for that? Before she could think anymore, he continued again.

"One day I came home and saw my brother and my father practicing kendo without me. It was a family trait and they always did it with me there. I got so angry and... Without thinking I just grabbed a nearby katana and I killed him." He paused again, she heard the bed shift slightly again before he continued on. "I killed my own brother..." He muttered almost painfully. He took a deep breathe before continuing. "My father had to restrain me and in order to do that, he had to attack me. That's how I got the scar in my chest." Ryou sighed again. "I had to go to anger counseling after that and I just stopped talking to people afterwards..."

Ven mentally frowned. Guess it was time to wake up. Once more, she tried to move but couldn't. She mentally hissed. Damn body. Again, she tried to move again and again. She tried once more before her body moved with a jolt and her eyes shot open. Ryou seemed to instantly notice, before he could turn around, Ven quickly wrapped her arms around him from behind. She gave a small smile followed by a tiny laugh as his eyes widened. "Was that all? You were scared to tell me that?" His eyes widened even more before she let go.

"That doesn't change how I think of you. It will be the same for Rein as well. Rein is a lot of things but she doesn't judge and neither do I. Now get some sleep. You need it." She muttered with a smile before laying back on the bed and turning over so he couldn't see her face anymore. Before Ryou could say anything, if he was, Ven fell back asleep.

Once more, Ven awoke to the sound of bird's singing like it was an ordinary morning before the whole apocalypse started. Turning over, if she would have cared, her eyes would have widened and she probably would have freaked out at the sight of Ryou sleeping soundly next to her but instead she shrugged it off, turned over so she faced him and closed her eyes again. But, unlike usual she didn't fall asleep right away. Something wasn't right in the air. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up, hearing an odd moan in the air. Her eyes set on a zombie, it's jaws open wide as it was leaning down toward Ryou with a loud moan. Ven gasped loudly, grabbed her gun which was held securely on her jeans, which probably wasn't the safest place to keep it as she slept, and shot the zombie before it got too close to Ryou. The zombie grunted but before it could land on Ryou who was instantly awakening from the sound of the gunfire, Ven kicked the zombie back making it fall backwards to the floor. Ryou sat up rapidly and glanced at Ven with wide eyes before looking down at the zombie.

Ven sat up as well, "we should go." Ryou nodded quickly before he got up out of bed as Ven examined the motel room. Where had the zombie come from, let alone heard them? They were both asleep!

"Ven." Ven blinked, hearing Ryou call her name before she ran over to where she heard his voice and stood beside him, he standing in front of an open door leading to the outside. "Looks like it just wandered in here." He muttered with a slight grimace. Ven sighed and nodded before slowly walking out the door and turning to him. "We should look for Rein." He nodded and followed after her.

Zion panted as he ran around the block, finally lowering himself and leaning on his knees for support as Shun ran up to him with Star. "Find anything?" He asked. Zion stood up straight and shook his head, "nothing." He muttered breathlessly. Shun nodded then looked up to the rooftop of the house beside him. "Rein! Find her?" He called, making his voice louder by cupping his hands around his mouth.

Rein, while everyone else was fending off the few zombies on the ground, was looking around the rooftops looking for Ven and Ryou since Ryou liked rooftops and Ven would fall asleep just about anywhere. Rein shook her head as she looked down at them, "noooooope! But this thing has an AWESOME view! Now I know why Ryou likes sleeping up here so much!" She cackled as Zion shook his head. "Right... Well good luck with that!" He called before turning back to Shun.

"Heard anything from Ciel down the next block?" He asked. Shun nodded, "she, Shadow and Michael didn't find anything." Zion nodded with a sigh, "and Myoko and Ayumi?" Shun shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed. Zion sighed again, "where the hell did they go...?" He muttered.

Shun glanced up at Rein who was still looking around on the rooftop. Then, her eyes widened as she grinned widely. Shun assumed she had an idea just as Zion glanced up at her as well. "Got an idea, Rein?" Zion asked almost sarcastically with a smirk. Rein smirked back, "hell yeah I do!"

Rein cupped her hands around her mouth before she began to shout, very, very loudly. "OLIVE GARDEN!" She shouted as her voice echoed throughout the air making Shun and Zion's eyes widen.

Ciel, Michael, and Shadow who walked along side Ciel paused, hearing Rein's familiar voice boom through the air. Michael and Ciel sweatdropped, "is she insane...?" Michael muttered. Ciel slapped her forehead, "she's just asking for an all out war against the zombies isn't she?" Michael laughed nervously in response. "Even I wouldn't go as far as to do something like that as much as I love danger..."

Myoko and Ayumi stopped walking, hearing Rein's voice echo loudly. Ayumi smiled widely as Myoko shook her head. "What. An. Idiot."

Ryou and Ven as well stopped in their tracks once they were in a safe area, faintly hearing Rein's voice echo throughout the air. Ryou raised his eyebrow as Ven chuckled. "Guess we found her." She smiled before she cupped her hands around her mouth. "OLIVE GARDEN!" She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the air as well. Almost immediately afterwards, she coughed lightly, holding her throat. It had been a very, very long time since she shouted like that and she was no longer used to it.

Rein grinned widely, hearing Ven's voice respond and echo through the air. Zion and Shun's mouth dropped, that actually worked?

"VEN!" Rein screamed excitedly before climbing off the roof, falling and landing flat on her face in the process but quickly got up and took off in the direction she heard Ven. Shun and Zion's eyes widened, "Rein! Wait!" Zion called and ran after her along side Shun and Star.

"I FOUND VEN!" Myoko and Ayumi watched as Rein dashed by their block, Zion, Star and Shun running after her and calling her name. Both Myoko and Ayumi glanced at each other before running after them.

Ciel sighed as she, Shadow and Michael continued to walk, Ciel purposely dragging her feet in order to detect rocks just so she can kick them. "Where did those two run off too?" Ciel sighed. Michael shrugged, "who knows." Just as he said that, Rein went running by screaming, "DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING-DING! DING-DING-DING!" Ciel and Michael both blinked as Zion, Star and Shun stopped running while Myoko and Ayumi continued chasing after Rein.

"We found Ven!" Zion called before they continued running after Rein, all of them having great difficulty keeping up with her. Note to self: Build up your energy more before getting Rein excited. You'll do a lot of running. Both Ciel and Michael glanced at each other before quickly running after the group in their chase after Rein.

"OLIVE GARDEN!" Rein called again, forgetting where she heard Ven's voice from briefly.

Ven heard her call and quickly responded as she ran along side Ryou to where she heard her voice. "OLIVE GARDEN!" She shouted back. Rein, hearing her response grinned widely and ran faster, ignoring the calls of her friends who were a considerable distance behind her. Rein didn't even care to stop for the zombies she ran by, who quickly tried to grab at her but missed by a long shot and were left to shoot for Zion and the others as they ran past them.

Calling to each other one last time, Rein skidded to a stop, nearly falling over the ending of the path and peered down it's edge. It was a long, long drop and at the bottom, a small trail of water flowed down. Rein shot her arms into the air above her with an exasperated expression, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Rein!" Rein looked to the other end of the modern day trench-like ditch. There, Ven waved cheerfully on the other side with Ryou by her side. Rein grinned widely before she jumped up and down, waving her arms frantically. "VEN!" She cried, nearly feeling tears develop on the corner of her eyes.

"Rein!" Zion called but luckily for him and the rest of the group, they noticed the ending of the path and stopped running a good distance away so they didn't fall over. Rein turned to them with a smile before pointing at the other end of the 'trench.' "Look! I found Ven!" Everyone drew their attention from the deep 'trench'-like ditch to the other side where Ven smiled cheerfully along side Ryou who even smiled slightly. Everyone gave a relieved smile except Myoko, Star, and Shadow who couldn't really smile because they were animals.

Next, Rein drew her attention to the obstacle between her and Ven. She pointed to the trench, "what the fuck is this? I've never seen this before! What city has a fucking ditch?" She hissed.

Zion stepped up and peered down it. "I think it's a canal." He stated. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

Rein slumped over with a questionable expression to add to her exaggeration and her confusion. "A what?"

Zion shook his head, "you don't go to school much do you?"

Ciel stepped up, "a canal is basically something that helps boats get through after delivering goods, in a nutshell." She turned to Zion. "Am I right?" Zion nodded before scratching his head. "Basically. At least I think. History was never my strong subject."

Rein threw her hands up in the air with a growl. "How do we get around it?" She hissed.

Before Zion could answer, Ayumi pulled at the end of Rein's shorts who was now oddly holding a stuffed animal. Rein though, didn't think much of it. She figured she must of pulled it out of her cloak as Michael turned with a grin. "I think we have company." Everyone blinked and spun around before their eyes widened. A group of zombies approached them after following down the path they took, most likely following their screams. Rein blinked before looking to the other end of the canal, Ryou and Ven were both turned around as well, several zombies approaching them.

Rein groaned, slightly looking up to the sky. "Da, da, da, da! We're fucked."


	17. Chapter 17

Ven stood against Ryou's back as she shot several of the zombies surrounding them while Ryou cut away the others. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple as she slightly glanced at the other side of the canal where Rein was running away from zombies with a cheerful scream while everyone else used their weapons to quickly kill a majority of the zombies.

Ven then grimaced, there was no way they could fight them all off where they stood. If the zombie's numbers grew, they could force them back over the ledge. Whirling around, she peered down the canal. There had to be a way across. Hopefully. Finally, she spotted a small bar that connected the two sides of the canal. It would be tricky and there was a high risk of falling, but at least the zombies couldn't follow them.

"Ryou! Follow me!" Ven called, shot the zombies that had gotten close to her and cleared a path before running straight over to the bar. Ryou, noticing she was leaving, quickly followed after her just before the zombies could grab him. Upon approaching the bar, Ven ushered him to it.

"You go first." She said sternly before turning. "I have your back." Ryou glanced at her before looking to the zombies and with a grimace, he slowly walked onto the bar, being sure to keep his balance before slowly walking across it. As he walked, Ven shot the zombies that approached her before her gun started to click and no bullets came out. She bit her lip before kicking at one zombie that got close and stepped onto the bar and slowly walked across it.

Ven watched in amusement as the zombies tried to follow but ended up falling off the sides of the bar and onto the shallow water below. She shook her head before watching Ryou carefully as he walked across the bar.

Rein blinked from the other side, stopping in her tracks as she noticed Ven and Ryou crossing over a bar. She grinned before jumping up and waving, "Ven! Ryou!" She called, briefly getting both their attention before she started running back over to the group, narrowly escaping the arms of the zombies.

"Guys! They're crossing!" Rein called, ducking as a zombie tried to grab her from behind, causing it to fall over her and to the ground in front of her. Before it got up, she quickly stepped on it's head.

Zion glanced over from where he sliced the zombies around him with his gunblade. For a brief moment, he watched Ryou and Ven slowly cross. For a split second he smiled in relief until he saw the zombies from the other side hord themselves on the bar causing it to shake violently from the weight, making Ryou and Ven falter. While Ven somehow managed to keep her balance, Ryou lost his and fell but managed to grip onto the bar with his hands to prevent fully falling.

Ven's eyes widened at the sight, "Ryou!" She called before walking quickly over to him, holding her arms out as the bar shook violently again as more zombies tried to fit onto the bar. Failing, she ended up tripping and falling onto her knees, using her hands to desperately hold onto the shaking bar. Rein noticed their danger. Her eyes widened before she dashed over to the bar, held her arms out to her sides so she didn't lose her balance, and began walking across it to help her companions. Meanwhile, Ven did her best to crawl across the bar to Ryou while holding on to it with the best of her ability.

Ryou watched her with wide eyes before her knee slipped over the bar, with a quick gasp, she fell but still managed to hold on tightly to the bar. She heard Rein gasp before her pace slightly quickened. Taking a deep breathe, Ven slowly slid across the bar, moving her body with her hands until she reached Ryou. Now the rest of the group was aware of what was going on. Together, Zion and Ciel quickly cut through a path before the rest of the group joined them as they tried to walk across the bar with the exception of Shadow and Star who stayed on their end of the canal, tearing apart the zombies that approached the bar so they wouldn't get too close.

Ven kept close to Ryou, should one of them fall, they would be able to catch one another. Finally, Rein made it over and bent down as the bar shook violently again at the weight of the zombies that kept pouring onto the bar. The zombies, having no balance, were falling straight onto the bar and kept piling on top of one another, thankfully some fell off the bar and straight down into the water, lessening some of the weight.

"Take my hand!" Rein held her hand out, Ryou put an arm around Ven and lifted her up slightly as Rein pulled her up, who was quickly taken by Shun who managed to get to the opposite side of Rein. Shun, having the best balance out of all of them, had no problem keeping his balance as he held onto Ven.

Next, Rein held her hand out as the bar shook violently and Ryou finally began to lose his grip. Ryou took Rein's hand just as he lost his grip on the other one, making Rein nearly fall over at the sudden heavier weight, making Rein have to lean over and stretch out her arm. Ryou let out a slow breathe as he looked down to the bottom of the canal before looking up at Rein who was having difficulty pulling him up from his weight.

"Let me go!" He said with a stern look making the group's eyes widen.

"Hell no!" Rein growled, tightening her grip on his hand which was beginning to slip.

"Damnit, Rein! Let me go!" Ryou finally growled.

Rein shook her head. "I said no! We're all a family remember? We're all we have left in this damned hell hole and damnit I won't let a member of my family die!" Ryou's eyes widened as everyone pitched in, grabbing at Ryou and desperately trying to pull him up before the bar shook violently again. This time, the hinges of the bar came loose and both sides collapsed. With shouts and screams, the whole group along with the zombies piled on the bar, fell downwards to the water.

CLICK!

A pale feminine hand pushed down a lever from the operating room located over a tall wall on one side of the canal. The girl peered with one red eye as the water level quickly rose as the group fell and with a large splash, landed straight in the no longer shallow water. Stepping outside the operating room, she watched as the group struggled to stay afloat and they were quickly carried down the stream, no longer accompanied by the zombies who instantly sank at the bottom of the flowing water and drowned. She as well watched as their animal companions ran along side the canal, barking at the group who were continued to be carried down the river of water.

Despite Ven repeatedly being carried down under the water and resurfacing again, slightly out of the corner of her eye she watched the mysterious girl watch them be floated down stream. Her eyes widened, instantly recognizing the girl who's brown hair slightly flowed in the wind as it was put into a messy bun. Her green and red eye shining abnormally in the sun's light. That was all she saw before she was carried under again but she instantly recognized the girl.

It was her cousin, Destiny.

Rein coughed violently as she hacked up bits of water. She shook her head and breathed heavily. "What... The fuck!" She growled before slapping her ear, causing the drops of water to flow out from the other side. Rein shook her head once more before sitting up and glanced at everyone else on the bank they ended up on. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

Zion was first to respond who was laying on his back breathing heavily. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his soaked head, "I think so..." He said slowly as he coughed.

Next, Myoko sat up onto her knees as she coughed a bit. "I'm fine..." She said, her voice hoarse.

Now, Ryou sat up and ran his fingers through his soaked hair, giving a small cough in the process. "I'm alright, too." Rein nodded before glancing at Ciel who Zion helped sit up. She coughed out some water before nodding, "a-okay here besides the fact i'll be coughing up water for weeks."

Shun raised his hand from where he laid on the floor, "I feel like i'm gonna die..." Rein couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Now, Ven sat up from her spot close to Ryou. She smiled weakly, "i'm alright..." She coughed slightly, her eyes drooped slightly indicating she was tired. Hell, they all were. Right now, Rein wanted nothing more than a nice nap. Next, Ayumi sat up and wobbled as she stood on her feet before turning to Rein with a grin and giving her the thumbs up.

Finally, Michael sat up with a groan. "Can you die from swallowing too much water?" Rein laughed, "honey, don't ask me. I barely go to school! You're the adult!"

Michael sent her a playful glare. "That means nothing!"

Rein grinned as she raised an eyebrow. "That means everything!"

Zion sighed, "before we start bickering, shouldn't we figure out where we are?" Rein and Michael blinked before everyone whirled around, staring at their surroundings. Ven fisted the sand below her glanced and the river where they came out from. It definitely had to be a bank. Next, she glanced over at the wall behind them with what most likely had a road behind it.

"A bank, maybe?" She suggested. Ryou nodded, "most likely."

Ciel shot up, "where's Shadow?" Now Shun stood up with panic filled eyes. "And Star, too?"

Michael shot to his feet, "my car!" He cried. Rein laughed nervously before barking drew there attention further down the bank where Shadow and Star came running into view. Ciel smiled as Shadow jumped into her arms and licked her cheek. Ciel smiled in relief, "Shadow!" She cried as she hugged the cat. Star sat in front of Shun as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around the dog, "Star!" He laughed as she licked his face.

Ven stood up and patted the sand off her knees as Ryou stood up as well before turning to Rein who was grinning giddily. "What now? We don't even know if we're still in the city and we have no car."

Rein's eyes widened. "FUCK MY LIFE!" She groaned loudly.

Zion slapped his forehead, "why us?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Agh... FUCK! When are we gonna hit the town?" Rein shouted as she turned to the rest of the group who walked behind her, they walking along the road which they got on after managing to climb the wall. They definitely weren't in the city anymore, but they figured they were heading in the right direction due to the fact there were tons of abandoned cars on the street and looked like they were all going in the same direction.

Michael shrugged, "who knows. I'm not sure how far that canal took us." He said with a sigh, still depressed about leaving his car back in the city.

Ciel sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if the evacuation ended by now."

Zion shook his head, "I doubt it. There's way too many people for them to evacuate all at once. We'll make it." Ciel smiled slightly and nodded.

Shun groaned slightly and held his stomach, "i'm starving." He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Me freaking too!" Rein chimed in loudly as she looked back over her shoulder while walking again. After their little complains that they were hungry, the group began to chat about other things, minus Ven, Ryou, Myoko and Ayumi who only smiled here and there at their conversation about god knows what.

Ryou glanced at Ven who walked beside her, she seemed to tremble slightly as she held her arms, her skin usually pale and tiny bumps on her skin. It was obvious she was cold and he couldn't blame her. Just before, Rein complained she was cold too as well as Ciel. They were all still wet from their little trip down the canal. He would have given Ven his shirt but he figured it wouldn't help, his shirt was soaked after all.

"DUDES, LOOK!" Rein suddenly shouted, pointing ahead of her. The whole group's eyes widened at the sight of a crashed air plane in the middle of the street that appeared to have broken in half upon impact.

"Oh, hell yes!" Rein cheered as she dashed towards the air plane with a grin. Ciel's eyes widened before she glanced at Zion who smiled nervously. "Air plane." He simply said. Ciel's eyes widened before she chased after Rein and Ayumi chased after Ciel.

"Damnit, Rein! Wait! That's dangerous!"

"Whooooooa!" Rein smiled widely as she stepped further into one half of the air plane, completely amazed by it's structure due to never being in one before and completely ignoring the occasional dead bodies in the seats or on the floor. Ven was right behind her, gazing around in astonishment. She had never been in a plane before either.

Rein waved her arms around wildly in excitement, "this is freaking awesome!"

Ciel sweatdropped from the outside of the air plane, "enough sight seeing! Let's go!"

Ven smiled before lightly pulling on the back of Rein's shirt, Rein turned to her with a pout. "Oh, alright! Common, let's go!" Rein slipped past her before taking Ven's wrist and walking to the open half of the air plane where everyone waited.

Ven gladly followed her before she stepped on a dead body on the floor, her eyes widened quickly before she lost her footing, her ankle twisted and she slightly tripped before she caught herself. Rein instantly noticed and turned back to her, "you okay?" She mumbled with a raised eyebrow. Ven smiled and nodded, ignoring the pain that now throbbed through her ankle. With a smile, Rein nodded and led Ven out of the air plane.

"It's getting late." Michael finally said after awhile of walking down the road again.

Ryou nodded, "we need a place to rest."

"But where?" Zion asked as Rein stopped walking, she grinned and pointed further down the road where a small wooden house sat beside the street.

Shun blinked, "well that was convenient."

"There best better be food!" Rein exclaimed before she climbed up the small set of stairs and waltzed into the house without knocking. Shun quickly followed after her followed by Ciel, Zion, Michael, Myoko, Ayumi, Shadow and Star, then finally Ryou who stopped for a moment in the doorway and took a glance back at Ven, who seemed to had stopped on the first step, her lips fixed in a pained frown and both her eyes shut closed with her face cringed in pain.

He looked back to inside the house where everyone was getting settled and then back to Ven. He went back down the few steps, picked Ven up in his arms who looked up at him blankly before carrying her into the house and shutting the door with his foot.

Rein was the first to notice, she walked over to him with worry and looked at Ven who gave her a smile. "What's wrong with Ven?" She asked, concern in her voice. Ryou merely shrugged, "I noticed she was tired so I decided to carry her." Rein blinked as Ryou walked past her, settling Ven on the couch before anyone else could claim it.

Ven gave a small smile, quickly muttering a thank you before turning to the rest of the group who seemed to be inspecting the place. Soon, Shun appeared coming down the stairs from the second floor. "All clear up there!" He smiled.

Rein nodded before sitting next to Ven and cocking her head slightly. Ven knew Rein well enough by now to understand her without the need of words. She smiled, "i'm alright." Blinking slowly, Rein nodded but kept next to her.

The next hour was spent getting cleaned up, especially the boys who the girls let have the first bath. It felt good to get clean and warm, Ciel even had the chance to clean off Shadow, who didn't like the water much and Shun managed to bathe Star. Myoko as well got a shower alone after it all. After getting changed into some comfortable clothing they found lying around in drawers, they all headed back into the small living room.

Michael then came running into the room, holding up bottles filled with liquid. "I found some booze!" Everyone blinked before their eyes widened as Rein jumped up with a grin. "HELL YEAH!"

Ven sighed and covered her eyes with her hand as Rein and Michael together chugged down a bottle of beer. Ciel slapped her forehead repeatedly, "oh no..."

Shun glanced at Ven with wide, nervous eyes. "H-Has Rein ever gotten drunk before?" Ven glanced at him with a nervous smile and shook her head. Shun gulped before watching Michael and Rein. "We're dead."

10 minutes later

Michael and Rein were both on the floor, Rein cackling insanely while Michael grinned, hiccuping occasionally. Cautiously, Ven walked over and knelt beside Rein. "Are you okay?" She asked slowly. Rein looked over and gasped loudly before sitting up quickly, knocking over her empty bottle of beer and holding her arms out to her in excitement. "VEEEEEEEEN!" She cried, her body wobbling slightly.

Ven blinked, "hi?"

Rein put her fingers to her lips, her eye twitching. "Y-You're not even... Tch.. Wha - With the [anda hat!" She muttered quickly, biting her nails as her eyes twitched again. Ven blinked again, "oh yeah? Cool..."

Rein then let out a loud laugh and wrapped her arms tightly around Ven. "Ven!" She giggled.

Ven blinked again, "what?"

"Ven!"

"What?"

"Ven!" "Ven! Listen!"

"What?"

"Listen!"

"Whaaat?"

Rein took her shoulders, her eye twitching again. "LISTEN." She said, her voice somewhat deep making Ven's eyes widen. Rein then smiled giddily and wrapped her arms around Ven again. "I love you!" She let go again, tripping on her words. "L-Let's get married!" She giggled making everyone's eyes widen aside from Michael who was still on the floor.

She took Ven's shoulders, "let's grow old together in every way!" Her eyes twitched again as her voice deepened. "EVERY WAY!"

Ven blinked, her eyes wide. "Okaaaay...?"

Rein then stood up, waving her arms wildly. "Dance party for Rein!" She giggled before falling fact flat on the floor before standing up again with a, "YEAH!" Before she ran off over to Shun whose eyes were wide and he stood a step back. "Hey Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Ven slapped her forehead. "Fuck."

Rein practically jumped on Shun, making him falter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shuuuuuun! Come hither! Let's grow old together, take yo clothes off and let me touch yo face!" She giggled, nuzzling her face into his neck. Shun blushed and pushed her away slightly, taking her shoulders.

"Wow Rein, you're really drunk. I should get you to bed." He sweatdropped.

Rein waved her wrist, "yeah right! I'm fine! I ain't never puke from throwing up." She narrowed her eyes. Shun raised an eyebrow, "you mean drinking?" Rein gasped loudly before walking away chanting loudly. "Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! DRINKING!"

"REIN!"

Ryou blinked and raised an eyebrow as Ven looked up at him, her eyes still wide. Ryou looked back down at her, "I don't see a difference."

"Is this real life? Now?" Rein asked, almost seriously as she stood behind a table, leaning against it with her hands where Ryou sat at who looked up at her with slightly amused eyes.

"My eeeeeyes are puzzle pieces!" Rein laid on the floor in front of Ryou's chair and lightly pulled at her lower eye lids.

"This is one staring contest you're gonna lose, dumbass!" Rein narrowed her eyes in front of the mirror in the bathroom while everyone stood in the doorway either groaning or slapping their foreheads.

"Let's grow old together in every way!" Rein grinned before dropping her head into the toilet and flushing it while everyone again sighed at her in the doorway.

"She's making out with that toilet pretty hard..." Zion muttered with a nervous laugh. Ciel slammed her head lightly against the wall, "why Michael? WHY?" She groaned making Zion laugh nervously again.

Ryou sighed lightly before glancing at Ven beside him and raising an eyebrow. Ven sighed, "that's my best friend for you."

Rein snored loudly as she slept on top of Shun on the small twin sized air mattress, having finally crashed about an hour ago. Beside them on another air mattress they found in a closet, slept Ayumi and Myoko then on another mattress slept Zion and Ciel. They decided to leave Michael sleeping in the hallway as punishment for getting Rein drunk and Ryou and Ven were lucky enough to get the only twin sized bed.

Ven's eyes were half drooped as she listened to Ryou's even breathing and Rein's occasional snores. Outside, she could hear the occasional moans of several zombies who were possibly passing by.

Finally, unable to find the ability to sleep though she was incredibly tired, she sat up, maneuvered past Ryou who slept on the opposite side of the bed while Ven slept on the side facing the wall. Quietly walking out into the hallway, she found herself wandering to the small kitchen, careful not to wake up Star or Shadow who slept in the living room.

She thought back to when the canal were drifting them away. She remembered their savior's face. Her face. Her cousin's face. Destiny. She sighed as she leaned against the counter. What was she doing there? And more importantly, why did she save them? She was never the kindest in the family that was for sure.

"Can't sleep?" A voice drifted her from her thoughts. She glanced over as Zion walked down the stairs, she gave a small smile as he leaned on the counter on the opposite side of her.

She sighed, "not really..."

He looked over to her, "you're usually always able to sleep, even in the worst times. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Ven shrugged, "it's nothing really important." He smiled at the brunette, "you can tell me. As Rein said, aren't we kind of supposed to be a family?"

Ven gave a small laugh and nodded. With a sly smile, she looked to him. "So, you have a crush on Ciel, huh?" Zion blinked, his eyes now wide. Shaking his head slightly, he gave her a nervous smile. "W-What gave you that idea?" Ven playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, I can see the way you look at her." Ven smiled before patting his shoulder and turning to walk back up the stairs. Before climbing up the first step, she turned to him with a smile. "She likes you too." She said before climbing back up the stairs, ignoring the slight pain in her ankle. At least it didn't hurt much anymore.

Yawning, Ven climbed back into bed beside Ryou and shut her eyes. After that slight teasing, she felt a little better and found herself quickly falling asleep. Ryou opened one eye, noticing Ven had fallen asleep. He was awake the entire time and felt a little glad that Ven seemed a bit better than before. Closing his eye again, he fell asleep for real this time.

"OH MY GOD MY FUCKING HEAD!" Everyone woke up to Rein's familiar screaming. Ven and Ryou sat up, Ven rubbing at her eye sleepily as they both gazed at Rein who was growling slightly to herself and holding her head. Ciel sat up slightly while Zion fully sat up himself. She shook her head, "that's what you get for actually drinking that stuff, you stupid drunk."

Ryou shook his head and stood up as everyone began sitting up and staring at Rein with somewhat annoyed glances. Rein glanced at Ryou as he stretched slightly, her eyes widened. His shirt was for once off giving everyone a clear view of the scar, but that wasn't what Rein was paying attention too. Bluntly, she pointed at him. "HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE HOT AS HELL! BOY, PUT A SHIRT ON BEFORE I RAPE YOUR ASS!" Rein screeched, her cheeks red.

Ciel slapped her forehead, Ayumi smiled while Myoko shook her head. Shun, thankfully was still so out of it that he didn't really hear what Rein said and Zion only sighed. Meanwhile, Ven raised an eyebrow, noticing Ryou still had his scarf on. She just sort of noticed he always wore his scarf. Was it that important to him? Ryou glared at Rein's before swiping his shirt off the dresser in the room and slipping it over his head and putting it on.

"I'm so freaking hungry!" Zion complained as the group began walking downstairs back into the small living room. Wordlessly, Myoko walked into the kitchen making everyone stare at her with curious glances.

"Where the hell is she going?" Ciel asked as Rein walked by her while holding her aching head. Shrugging to Ciel, Rein sat beside Ven on the couch, leaned back and continued to hold her head with a groan.

"I'll never get drunk ever again..." She muttered painfully. Ven smiled nervously before patting Rein's forehead.

"It was only your first time, wuss." Michael commented upon coming back down the stairs, seemingly unaffected even though he got drunk too. Rein flipped him the finger, "fuck you!" Michael only laughed.

Ayumi then walked over and sat on Rein's lap while holding her stuffed animal making Rein her raise an eyebrow at her. Smiling and using her free hand that wasn't gripping on her head she patted Ayumi's head making the little girl smile. Meaning to ask this question for awhile, Rein finally spoke up in a non muttering tone that she was using all morning as a result of her hangover. "Does anyone know how old Ayumi is?" Rein asked.

Everyone blinked before exchanging glances at one another. Muttered words like "do you know?" And "I have no idea" were exchanged before everyone turned back to Rein and most of the group shrugged. Ciel then spoke up, "why don't you just ask her?"

Rein blinked, "oh yeah!" She looked to Ayumi, "how old are you?"

Ayumi smiled at Rein, then to Ven and then to the rest of the group. She took out her marker from her cloak, took Ven's hand and began scribbling on it. When she was done, she turned Ven's hand to show her writing to everyone which said, 'i'm twenty three.' Everyone's mouth dropped except Ciel who was blind and didn't know what she wrote.

"WHAT?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Everything was silent as everyone stared at Ayumi with wide eyes.

Rein shouted and gripped her head, her eyes shut tight as she screamed. "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?"

Ciel blinked, "what's going on?"

"She's twenty three..." Zion and Michael mumbled simultaneously. Ciel's eyes widened, "wait, what!?"

Just then, Myoko came back into the kitchen, holding a long tray with bowls of what looked like ramen in them. Instantly, all thoughts of Ayumi's revealed age flew out of Rein's head and she squealed. "RAMEN!" She exclaimed and Ven quickly took Ayumi off her lap before Rein jumped up and made a leap for the Ramen just as Myoko pulled it out of reach with a smug expression.

"It's for everyone." She said simply, eyeing Rein who had fallen face flat on the ground as she set the tray of ramen on the coffee table. Instantly, everyone reached out for their bowls with smiles, well, some of them at least.

"Thanks, Myoko!" Zion smiled before taking apart his chop sticks and quickly slurping the noodles down.

By now, everyone had taken a seat around the coffee table, even Star and Shadow got their own bowl. Ryou was last to take his bowl. He glanced at Myoko, "thank you." He muttered before taking apart his chop sticks and quickly taking the noddles in them. Myoko looked away with a nod before going back into the kitchen go get her's.

"Fuckin' sweet!" Rein cheered as she finally got to her own bowl, she loudly slurped down her noodles with a grin.

"So, about Ayumi..." Michael muttered, instantly all eyes set on Ayumi who currently slurped down her noodles.

Blinking, Ayumi lowered her bowl into her lap with a rather upset expression and pleading eyes. Rein smiled, waving her chop sticks and tapping them together, "ah, just leave her! Who cares if she's twenty three! She's the same Ayumi who's been helping us kick those good for nothing zombie's asses!" Rein grinned. Ven smiled at her before nodding and quietly slurping down more of her noodles.

Shun and Michael blinked, "you're just going to accept it? Just like that?" Michael asked.

Rein nodded, "I don't see why the hell not!" She grinned toothily.

Zion smiled with a nod, "I agree with Rein. She's still the same Ayumi no matter what!"

Ciel laughed, "that's for sure." Quietly, Ryou nodded at her answer before he continued to eat his ramen.

Ayumi smiled as her eyes glistened at her words, finally Shun smiled and nodded and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're all right!"

Rein nodded, "you bet your sweet ass we are! Now eat your food! Who the hell knows when we'll get a meal like this!" Rein quietly slurped down the last of her noodles before putting her bowl back on the coffee table and leaned back, patting her belly with a sigh. "I'm full!"

Not long after her, everyone else finished their food as Myoko came back into the room, probably having finished her food in another room already. She glanced at the full group before putting her hand on her hip and glancing at Ayumi. She heard the conversation from the kitchen. So she was twenty three? She then glanced over at Rein who was happily chatting with Ven while keeping her hand on her belly. She guessed Rein was right. Being twenty three when looking like a kid didn't really change who you were. With a small sigh, she wandered over to the couch and sat down.

Rein stood up, "we should be heading out. Who the hell knows when those bastard zo-" Before she could finish, moans erupted through the air and the sounds of banging sounded through the air. It sounded like it was coming from the door.

Shun blinked before glancing up at Rein and playfully narrowing his eyes, "you jinxed us."

Rein playfully sent him a glare, "shut up before I rape you!"

Shun then raised his eyebrow with a smirk before he lightly stook out his tongue, "it's not rape if you enjoy it!"

Rein glanced at him and laughed loudly, "touche, blondie! You better stick that tongue back in your mouth before it becomes mine!" She laughed again as everyone stood up, giving Shun a weird glance who was blushing slightly before following Rein to the door.

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" Ven asked somewhat teasingly upon reaching the door the zombie's were banging on. Rein glanced at their palms through the yellow tinted door before glancing at the brunette with a smirk. "If you want me too, then i'll do it now!" Rein glanced over to Shun who was at the back of the group, who were currently crowding around the door, minus Myoko who stood all the way at the end of the room.

"Yo, Shun! Wanna be my boyfriend?" Rein grinned. Ven blinked and smiled lightly, almost forgetting how blunt she was.

Shun blinked before his eyes widened with a blush as Ciel 'awwed.'

Before Shun could answer, a hand of one of the zombie's broke through the door, grabbing Ven's shoulder and pulling her back to the door. Instantly, Rein whirled around and kicked at the door, smashing it's glass and sending the two zombie's in front of it flying back and hitting the other zombies, making them fly back as well.

Ven, noticing she was freed from the zombies, backed away slightly with calm eyes before Ryou and Zion pushed her behind them as Rein stepped out of the door, completely ignoring her now bleeding foot caused by the glass and grinned.

"You dare touch my best friend you bastards?" She grinned wickedly as the zombies got back up from the bottom of the tiny staircase.

Rein turned back to the group who was still behind Rein in the doorway, "Ayumi! Weapon, please!" Instantly, Ayumi gently pushed past the group, tossed her cloak to the side and pulled out Rein's machine gun which she held on to for her. Rein smiled and took it before patting her head, "you've done well! I commend you, boy!" Ayumi smiled in response.

Ciel narrowed her eyes, "she's not your slave..." She muttered before Rein pointed the gun at the zombies as they began to climb up the staircase, moaning loudly. "DIE, FUCKSAURS!" Rein shouted before she pulled the trigger, firing round upon round at the zombies until they collapsed in a bloody mess and their chests filled with holes.

Zion shook his head, "you're enjoying the apocalypse aren't you?" The only response he got was a cheer, Rein shooting her fists into the air along with her gun, another cheer and the sound of bullets shooting into the air and the sight of more zombies approaching from both sides of the road.

Ryou sighed slightly as Ven took a step up with a nervous smile. "Just take that as a yes..." he muttered with a shake of his head. The group only watched with as Rein ran down the staircase, happily shooting at the zombies that appeared from down the road.

Finally, when the zombies were dead, Rein turned to the group and waved her hand. "Coast's clear and fuckers are dead!" She practically giggled. Ryou was the first to shake his head before walking out the door, Ven close behind him. Next, Zion went out who glanced at Ciel before helping her down the stairs so she didn't accidently miss a step. With a small laugh, Shun was next to go before Ayumi followed him then Michael and eventually Myoko, Star and Shadow.

Noticing Rein's bleeding foot, the group's eyes widened. Worriedly, Ven ran up to Rein and put a hand on her shoulder making her stop walking. "You're injured..." She stated quietly before Rein blinked and glanced down at her bleeding foot. She grinned, "oh! So I am!"

Zion sweatdropped, "don't tell me she didn't notice it..." Michael laughed nervously, "seems like it."

Ciel spoke up, "are you insane? You can't walk if your injured! Let someone carry you!"

Rein waved her wrist, "pssssh! I'm fine! Who do you take me for? Justin Bieber?" Ciel raised her eyebrow at her reply. She couldn't even think of anything to say back to her after that.

Shun then stepped up and picked Rein up in his arms making her blink in shock. He smiled, "i'll carry you." Rein blankly stared up at him before she broke out into a grin and laughed. Lifting her upper body up, she took his cheeks in her hands and pressed her lips to his making everyone's eyes widen in shock. Pulling away, Rein laughed again. "You are too cute! Fine, i'll let you carry me." She said, lowering her upper body again and letting Shun carry her.

Shun blinked and blushed slightly before shaking his head, dispelling his shock as Rein kicked her feet. "Common! Let's goooo!" She called. Ven, with a smile, stepped up and caught up to Shun as he kept walking as everyone else caught up.

Rein then blinked, realizing something, "wait a minute! Why am I the only one getting a boyfriend!?" Rein hoisted her upper body up again and looked over Shun's shoulder before pointing at Ryou.

"You! Hot, sexy white-haired guy! Go out with Ven!" She exclaimed with a stern look.

Ryou blinked slowly and stopped walking, "what?"

"You heard me!" Rein shouted but not loudly enough to burst Shun's eardrums. "I can't leave my Partner in Crime all forever alone, shit! Go out with her, get married, fuck, make babies, and make me an aunt, damnit!" Rein shouted, waving her arm that wasn't facing Shun wildly. Ryou only blinked again with wide eyes as Ven sighed. Why? Why was she so blunt?

It was silent after that and Michael bursted out laughing. "She's so damn blunt! It's great!"

Ciel groaned, "not really..."

Zion gently blew on the small flame on top of the stick. He smiled, "got the fire going!" Ryou instantly came out of the deeper part of the woods and into their little campsite before he placed the sticks he gathered on top of the fire.

Rein narrowed her eyes at the fire from the rock she sat on. Shun insisted she stayed there while he, Ciel, and Michael go out to the city to get some medicine. After many hours of walking, they finally camped outside the city just before it hit nightfall. "Zion..." She muttered, Zion turned to her with curious eyes from his spot on the floor. "Why do you make such lame fires?" She asked bluntly. Zion raised an eyebrow, "and i'll ask again..." He smirked, "you think you can do better?" He asked sarcastically.

Rein grinned, "and I told YOU! I can do so much freaking better! Gimme some dynamite and let's get this shit started!" Zion's eyes widened as he stood up and waved his hands defensively, "ooooh no! You are NOT getting dynamite! You'll kill us!"

Ryou shook his head before he looked around, "where's Ven and Ayumi?" Noticing they weren't around, Zion looked around, already slightly worried especially since Ven fainted halfway to their campsite and Ryou had to carry her.

Rein smiled and kicked her non injured foot, "running some erands~!" She sang slightly.

Zion raised an eyebrow, "what kind of errands?"

Rein then laughed, "you'll see, lover boy!"

Blinking, Zion raised his eyebrow. "Lover boy?"

Laughing, Rein nodded. "Oh, come, on! It's obvious you like Ciel!" She grinned mischievously.

Zion blushed before turning away, "is it really that obvious?"

Rein laughed and Ryou decided to join the conversation, "it kind of is..." He muttered, crossing his arms. Zion turned to him with a shocked, miserable expression. "Damnit Ryou, you too?" Ryou shrugged with a small smirk.

"We're back!" Ven whispered, ducking behind the rock Rein sat on with Ayumi. Rein turned to her with another mischievous grin, "you got the goods?" She whispered back in a deep voice thinking it sounded cool.

Ven and Ayumi nodded before Ayumi dug in her cloak and handed Rein a small stick of dynamite. "Shwee-eee-eee-eet!" Rein sang, tilting her head back and forth. Zion and Ryou turned to her as she quickly placed the dynamite on the rock and sat on it to hide it. Zion raised an eyebrow, "what is it?"

Rein laughed, "nothing~!" She sang again.

Ven and Ayumi walked behind the rock, keeping low before standing up and walking out from the other side of the long rock closer to where Ryou was. Ryou turned to them just as Zion spotted them, "there you two are!" He smiled.

Now Zion stood up, "where were you?" He asked.

Ven smiled slightly, "nowhere." She already knew Rein wanted to keep it a secret.

Ryou raised an eyebrow as Zion blinked slowly. "Alright then..."

Ven smiled before looking around, glancing at Rein, then Ryou and Zion, then Star and Shadow who rested in front of the fire. She knew Ciel, Shun, and Michael went to go find medicine for Rein's injury but Myoko wasn't there. Ven glanced back to Rein, "where's Myoko?" Rein shrugged, "I dunno." She said blankly.

Zion shook his head, "she went on a walk. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She can take care of herself." Slowly, Ven nodded before she and Ayumi exchanged glances.

Just then, the bushes rustled causing everyone's attention to shift to the bushes. Ryou stood in front of Ven and Ayumi protectively, thinking it might have been a zombie before Ciel, Michael and Shun emerged.

Shun held up the bag he held in his hand, "got some medicine!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Rein smiled and waved, "what took you so long?"

Ciel shrugged, "zombies." Zion smiled, "glad you all made it back okay." Ciel smiled and nodded before walking further into the camp with Michael and Shun ran right over to Rein and knelt down in front of her.

Rein smirked, "gonna propose?"

Shun blushed before Ciel started shouting. "Jeez, Rein! Stop teasing him for two seconds and let him treat your foot!" Rein laughed, "sure, sure!"

Smiling, Shun took off Rein's boot along with her sock before inspecting the gashes in her foot. "They don't look so deep and it isn't bleeding much, hopefully it'll be fine if I clean it and bandage it..." He turned to Ven who stood close by. "Right?" Ven blinked at him and shrugged, giving him a look that pretty much said 'i'm sorry.' She really didn't know much about bandaging and cleaning injuries.

Rein winced slightly as Shun slowly pried the small pieces of glass out. "Sorry." He apologized before taking a bottle of water and pouring the bottle onto Rein's injury before rubbing some medicine on it to keep it clean before wrapping the bandage around her foot tightly to completely stop the bleeding.

About an hour later, Zion poked at the fire that had grown considerably. He stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead before turning to Rein who still sat in the same spot. He smiled, "better?"

Rein blinked blankly, "still lame!" She grinned as Zion sent her a half-hearted glare. Next thing they all knew, Rein tossed a red stick into the fire. "This aught a make it better!" Instantly recognizing what it was, everyone gasped and ran away from the fire including Myoko who came back within the hour.

BOOM!

"WOO! NOW THAT'S A FIRE!"


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone blinked rapidly at what was once was a fire, now a few burnt pieces of food and tiny flames. Wood was scattered everywhere now and the ground was burnt. Rein laughed loudly, "ah, ha, HA! SUCK IT!" She pointed to Zion.

"I told you I could make a better fire!" Zion groaned and covered his eyes with his hand before Ciel stood up from her spot next to Zion.

"YOU IDIOT! You could have killed us!" Ciel shouted angrily. Rein's only reply was her hard laughter. She laughed so hard she had to keep her hand on her stomach. Before Ciel could yell at her again, Zion stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

He smiled, "Ciel, it's alright. All that matters is that were all okay and Rein got her entertainment." Ciel glanced up at him before Rein yelled in the backround.

"You bet your sweet ass I did!" The whole group sighed before the sound of moans erupted through the air.

Shun sweatdropped, "well, shit." Zombies moaned as they made their way past the bushes on all sides of their campsite and to the group. Ryou grabbed at his katana and half way unsheathed it as did Myoko. Shun took his place in front of the grinning Rein, now holding his ax protectively in front of him. With a pleading smile, he turned to Rein. "You will stay here, won't you?"

Rein raised an eyebrow before waving her arms frantically, "hell no! I wanna fight the bitches!" She pouted.

Shun sighed before whirling around and wrapping his arms around Rein. "Please?" His voice was low and pleading making Rein's eyes widen. Narrowing them, she pouted again. "Fuck! Fine! But only cause you're so damn cute." She said as she extended out her good foot. He blinked in confusion before backing away and turning around. His eyes widened slightly, Rein's foot was pressed against a zombie's forehead, he moaned as he tried to reach for Shun but couldn't get to him as he wasn't smart enough to back away from Rein's foot.

While Shun stared at the zombie, Rein kissed his cheek. "Go get 'em, sexy~!" She purred while sticking out her tongue slightly with a wink before she pushed him away by his shoulders, making him nearly fall back as he recovered his balance. Instantly, Rein kicked the zombie back as well, before the zombie could go back to Rein, Shun brought down his hammer on the zombie's forehead making blood splatter everywhere, killing it instantly.

Shun then glanced at Rein, she merely waved her wrist. "Well, go on! You're supposed to be protecting me aren't you? So be my bitch and protect me, shit!" She grinned, elbowing a zombie in it's face as it tried to come up behind her making it fall back to the ground behind her rock.

With a chuckle, Shun ran off but stayed close to Rein so he could kill any zombie's that got near her. Rein watched, boredly kicking her feet as she watched the group slaughter the zombie's without her. She smiled as she watched Ven shoot the zombies with incredible accuracy, she didn't realize how good Ven got at shooting guns in the short time since the apocalypse started.

She glanced at Ryou, she had nothing to say except he looked damn sexy fighting zombies. Rein glanced at Ven then back to Ryou just as the same zombie she elbowed crawled back up the rock again. Rein glanced at him and grinned, "aren't they adorable together?" She asked as he made a move to bite into her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she elbowed him in his face again making him fall back.

Shun knelt down and panted, the ground now littered with zombies. Rein clapped, "good show, boys, good show!" She said in a british-like accent as she laughed. Shun shook his head before glancing at the rest of the ground. Everyone seemed tired, Zion and Ciel were exchanging words, probably if they were okay and Ryou and Ven were fine, Ven though seemed on the verge of passing out. Myoko seemed unaffected by the whole ordeal, a little tired but unaffected. Ayumi seemed okay too as well as Michael and Star and Shadow, who panted a bit.

"Can we sleep now?" Ciel groaned. As if on cue, Ven fell forward and onto the ground, her eyes shut and her breathing steady. Rein quickly made a move to get up but was stopped by Shun, he shook his head. "Don't move, you'll get hurt!" Rein blinked with a pout before glancing at Ryou who had picked Ven up and placed her against a rock. Rein grinned as Shun smiled, "see?" He said in a teasing tone. Rein turned to him with a mischievous expression before she grabbed at his shirt and pulled him closer, she stuck out her tongue.

"What did I tell you about that?" She purred before grabbing the zipper of his pants. Shun's eyes widened before he jumped up and backed away with wide eyes. Rein laughed loudly and grabbed at her stomach, laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.

"Oh god... You're freaking great!" She laughed. "I should do that to you more often!" Shun's eyes widened again as everyone who wasn't so tired from the whole ordeal watched the two.

Zion sighed, "why is she so blunt?"

Ven woke up with a heavy shiver, her body trembling and her teeth chattering. She furiously rubbed at her arms, trying to obtain warmth then looked up at the sky. The sun was up but barely, and it was cold. At least to Ven it was, she could get cold in eighty degree weather. She stood up and rubbed her arms more before looking around, she figured she should wake everyone up if they were going to make it to the next city in time for the evacuation.

"So... Tired..." Rein mumbled, leaning back in Shun's arms who insisted on carrying her. Shun yawned as well, holding Rein closer to him as they walked into the city through another small entrance besides the bridge.

Ciel then yawned, "damnit, stop infecting us with your yawns!" She growled just as Zion yawned, then it went back to Rein, then Ven, then Michael, Myoko and even Ayumi.

"Fuckin' stop it!" Ciel cried as Rein laughed loudly.

"Hey, look. A school." Zion pointed out upon stopping in front of the large school.

Ciel blinked, "is it a High School?"

Michael raised his eyebrow as he glanced at the school, "I think it's a combination of all of them. Elementary, Middle and High School."

Shun gazed at the school while holding Rein and without warning, he ran inside carrying the confused Rein. Ven's eyes widened before Zion shouted out, "hey! Wait a minute!" He cried as Ven ran after them first before everyone followed her.

"This place is empty as fuck." Rein commented upon entering with Shun who still carried her with Ven right behind them. In seconds, everyone appeared at the doorway of the school, stepped in and looked around.

"Is this where you used to go, Shun?" Ciel asked, watching Rein twist and turn slightly to look at the floor that was somewhat covered in old blood and dead bodies.

Shun nodded before glancing at the group, "can we see if there are any survivors?"

In seconds, everyone glanced at Rein in Shun's arm making her eyes widen slightly. "What am I? Your fucking mother? You decide for once, shit!"

Ryou shrugged before turning to the rest of the group. "Might as well." Zion nodded, "yeah, we might be able to pick up more people to help us out."

Ciel nodded, "I agree with Zion."

Rein nodded and shot her fist in the air, narrowly missing Shun's cheek, "then let's go, shit!" Rein exclaimed, furiously kicking her feet.

"Wait a minute!" Michael's words stopped the group from continuing on, they all stopped and turned to him.

"We should split up." Michael continued. "We might have a better chance of finding survivors."

Rein raised an eyebrow, "what is this? Scooby-Doo? Let's just go, damnit!" Rein waved her arms and kicked her feet furiously again.

Myoko sighed as Ven smiled and spoke up. "Let's try splitting up for now, who knows. It might work." Everyone blinked at Ven, including Rein who in moments pouted and crossed her arms. "Fiiine! But Ryou has to go with you!" She said. Ven smiled and nodded before turning to Ryou who nodded to Rein.

Michael nodded as well before turning to Shun, "I guess you just stick with crippled over there."

POW!

Michael groaned as he walked along side Ciel and Zion, he rubbed the quickly growing bump on his head. Zion laughed, "you shouldn't have called her 'crippled'."

Michael sighed, "how the hell was I supposed to know that she could reach over to me?" Ciel laughed loudly at his question as they walked down the empty hall.

Meanwhile, Shun carried Rein as they wandered throughout the hall, lucky for them there were only a few zombies so Shun only had to put Rein down for a moment to kill them. Finally, Rein began to squirm, "put me down! I'm alright!" She said with a stern look, Shun nodded and put her down.

"You sure?" He asked, helping Rein to her feet. She nodded, "'course! Let's go look around!" She said before running down the hall, Shun blinked before quickly chasing after her.

Ven glanced at Ryou's back as they wandered down a hall different from the one the other's went down. He was being silent again, but she was happy he was talking more lately. She guessed it meant he was trusting the group more compared to when they first met. Her thoughts traveled to Myoko, she began noticing the looks Myoko gave Ryou. Did she like him?

Silently, Ven sighed. She didn't know if she liked Ryou or not yet but if Myoko liked him, she deserved to be with him. She needed someone to protect her more than she did. Rein pretty much covered all of the boyfriend categories. She protected her, she was always with her, and she could be affectionate as hell when she wanted to be. The only thing was Rein was a female. Ven slightly nodded, it was better to ignore her growing feelings for Ryou. Myoko needed someone and she would gladly give Ryou up for someone else who needed his love more.

"Something wrong?" Ven blinked up at Ryou who had stopped walking and was now glancing down at her. She blinked rapidly and turned away, "it's nothing..." She muttered. Ryou raised an eyebrow, "does your ankle still hurt?"

Blinking again, Ven looked up at him and shook her head before looking at the blood stained floor. "No, it doesn't." She answered, glancing over at the window to their side. They were still on the first floor and she hadn't even realized. Suddenly she felt pressure on her hand and something tugging it, her gaze shifted to her hand. She noticed Ryou was now holding it.

Ven's heart suddenly pounded, nearly making her wince but she was ready for it this time. But it was still startling to her. Hesitantly, she looked up at Ryou again who's expression was stern. Turning, he began to walk again as he turned to her and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't want you tripping again so just hold onto me." He said calmly like he didn't think anything of the situation. Blinking slowly, Ven nodded. '_Just think nothing of_ it...' She told herself time and time again.

"Nothing up here!" Rein groaned, they were now on the second floor which originally contained the preschoolers and first graders. Shun nodded, "it's about time we regroup anyway, right?" He smiled down at her. Rein nodded, "yeah! I wanna see how Ven is doing!"

"You guys find anything!" Rein waved as Myoko, Ayumi, Star and Shadow came into view. Myoko and Ayumi shook their heads. "No." Myoko simply answered.

Rein sighed and put her hand on her hip, "well, shit!"

Shun then sighed as well, "everyone must of gotten out."

"Or eaten..." Rein added with a grumble.

"Rein!" Rein blinked and turned to look down a hallway, Ven waved at her cheerfully with Ryou beside her. Rein smiled before running over to Ven and tightly wrapping her arms around her. "Ven!" Rein laughed gleefully. "You're alright!"

Ven blinked and patted her back, "yeah, Ryou kept me safe." Rein let go and glanced at Ryou as he walked over to the rest of the group. Rein grinned, walked over to him, jumped up and put an arm around his shoulder before she pulled him down and ruffled his hair.

"Awwww! You're such a good boy, keeping Ven safe for me!" She teased with a toothy grin. Ryou blinked before slightly pushing her off him, "knock it off." He growled slightly with a bit of annoyance.

"Everyone here?" Zion asked upon coming into view from another hallway with Ciel and Michael. Rein grinned, "well if it isn't the two Love Birds and Mr. Forever Alone!"

Michael blinked, "forever alone?"

Zion blinked while Ciel blushed, "Love Birds?" They asked simultaneously making Rein burst out in a fit of laughter. Ven smiled as Rein and Ciel, as usual, argued before she noticed Shun was staring out the doorway they were close too, seemingly almost in a trance.

Ven blinked before going and tugging on the end of his shirt, "what's wrong?" When Shun didn't reply, she looked to where he was looking. Her eyes widened before she gulped.

"R-Rein?" Ciel and Rein stopped argueing when Rein heard Ven quietly call her name. Blinking rapidly, Rein went over along with the rest of the group to Ven and Shun. "What's up?" She asked before looking out the doorway. Her eyes widened.

Not taking her eyes off the scene, Rein shoved her weapon into Ryou's arms. "Nope! Nope! Nope! NOOOOOOPE!" She cried, turning around before raising her hands in the air with a blank expression and walking away.

Ven's breathe grew shaky as she took a step back, "zombie children..." She whispered as they watched the lifeless children wander about the school yard.


	21. Chapter 21

"What do we do?" Zion asked quietly. "Do we just walk past them? Or..."

"Fuck that! I don't hurt kids!" Rein said stubbornly as she turned away with her arms crossed. Ven nodded, "me too..."

Zion turned to Shun whose eyes widened. He raised his hands in defense, "don't look at me!"

Zion sighed then turned to Ciel, instantly she felt his eyes on her. She shook her head, "no way!"

Sighing again, Zion turned to Michael and Myoko. Myoko raised an eyebrow while Michael's eyes widened. "Nope!" He said simply as Myoko rolled her eyes.

With another sigh, Zion didn't bother turning to Ayumi and instead turned to Ryou. Who in the right mind would make someone who looks like a kid, kill another kid? "Ryou?" Zion quietly called. Ryou didn't turn to him. His eyes were locked on the zombie children who still wandered about the school yard, giving small child-like moans. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as his breathe hitched. He recognized one of the kids. His sister. Everyone glanced at Ryou, noticing his distress. Ven was first to approach him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked quietly with concern. Ryou again didn't turn to her so Ven took a step closer and looked out the doorway where he was looking. To her, nothing seemed different, the zombie children still roamed the school yard.

"Ryou?" She asked quietly again, this time Rein took a step up in concern for her friend.

"What's up?" Rein asked, raising an eyebrow. For a moment, Ven thought Ryou wouldn't respond as he continued to look out the door until he finally spoke a few, quiet, shaken words.

"It's my sister." He muttered quietly. The entire group's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit..." Rein quietly muttered with wide eyes.

Rein sighed and took her gun from Ryou's hand. "Guess I got no choice then, if it's Ryou's sister, she deserves to be properly put down." She said rather quietly with another sigh.

Ryou didn't respond but Zion did. His eyes were wide, "wait, Rein, you're just going to go and kill them? Just like that?"

Rein nodded, "well no one else is going to do it! As much as I hate hurting kids, now I have to since Ryou's sister doesn't deserve to suffer!" She said seriously for once in her life making everyone quiet.

Before Rein could take a step out, Ryou stopped her by putting his arm out in front of her. "I'll do it." He said almost emotionlessly before he unsheathed his katana and took a step out.

Rein blinked at him with wide eyes before lowering her gun and looking to Ven, "he gonna be okay?" Ven glanced at her with worried eyes before she looked back out to the school yard where Ryou was approaching the zombie kids.

Rein sighed once more, "Ven, go with him, will you?" Ven didn't need to hear it twice. Wordlessly, she ran out and followed Ryou, clutching onto her gun.

Ciel stepped up next to Rein, "why did you let her go with him?"

Rein shrugged. "Something tells me he'll need the emotional support afterwards and he does seem to trust Ven the most."

Michael smirked and crossed his arms, "is someone maturing?"

Rein swiftly gave him the finger, "fuck you!"

Ven quietly walked behind Ryou, now only a few feet away from the kids. He slowly raised his katana, Ven could visibly see his slightly shaky hands. She put a hand on his shoulder, noticing the shaking slightly stopped. "It's better this way." She whispered. Ryou didn't reply, and instead raised his katana over the zombie children that weren't aware of their presence.

He stopped and slightly she squeezed his shoulder, letting him know she was still there before he muttered a quiet "i'm sorry" and swiftly lowered his katana onto his zombified sister. Ryou raised his katana slightly, it now being covered in his sister's blood. Hearing the small scream his sister made upon being slaughtered, the other few zombie kids moaned as they walked in their direction. Ven raised her gun, knowing she'd have to take care of the rest seeing Ryou didn't seem to want to move.

Holding her breathe and resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes closed, Ven quickly shot each of the zombie children in their forehead's. One by one they fell to the ground in a bloody pool and Ven released the breathe she held.

Afterwards, Ven turned to Ryou who still stood there without moving. Shyly, she looked to the side of him where everyone waited in the doorway. She could see Rein cupping her hands around her mouth and mouthing something to her, unfortunately for Ven, she couldn't read lip talking. Slapping her forehead, Rein quickly wrapped her arms around the now startled Ciel and pointed to her with a huge grin.

Ven's mouth made an 'o' before she understood and quietly approached Ryou. His head was slightly hung low so his eyes were covered by his hair, she couldn't see his expression but she could see the small tears running down his cheeks. Ven let out a slow breathe before she reached up and gently wiped away the tears, ignoring Rein who jumped up and down from the corner of her eye in the doorway.

Finally, Ryou looked up slightly. He cried little but she could see the sadness in his eyes. Quietly, she wrapped her arms around him until she noticed his body stopped shaking.

"Yes!" Rein squealed quietly, punching the air above her with both arms and grinned. Ciel shook her head, "weirdo..."

Rein grinned wider, "but i'm an awesome weirdo!" She exclaimed before she quietly tip toed out onto the school yard. Zion blinked before his eyes widened, "what's she doing?"

Shun smiled slightly while Ayumi next to him smiled widely, "can't be good, that's for sure."

Michael nodded, "yup." He muttered with a sigh while Myoko next to him rolled her eyes.

Rein, upon finally approaching them, crouched up behind Ryou and quickly placed her hands on his back and pushed him. His eyes widened for a moment as he fell forward and on top of Ven. Rein laughed loudly at their position with Ven under Ryou while he kept himself up, but unfortunately he caught himself too late as he was already too low and his lips were against Ven's.

"FUCK YES!" Rein shot her hands in the air with an excited grin. "FIRST KISS FOR THE WIN!"

Zion leaned his knuckle against his forehead with and shook his head. Michael as well stared with wide eyes, "he's gonna kill her..."

Ciel sighed, "i'll start digging the hole." Ayumi next to her smiled nervously while Shun laughed at Ryou and Ven.

Finally, realizing what happened, Ryou pulled away before turning his head and glancing at Rein from the corner of his eye who ran around in circles with her hands up in the air, shouting joyfully.

Ven blushed slightly but gulped, seeing the anger in his eyes. Ryou grabbed at his katana before standing up slowly, making Rein's eyes shift to him and widen, but she grinned anyway.

"I'm gonna kill you...!" Ryou swung downwards at Rein who ran away just in time with her eyes widened even more. "OH SHIT!" Rein ran away as fast as she could, Ryou hot on her tail. She jumped forwards, narrowly avoiding his katana. "SHIT, SHIT, HELP! HELP! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" She cried as she continued to run around the school yard with Ryou chasing her. Everyone watched with wide eyes but made no move to step in, somehow sensing that Ryou wasn't going to kill her.

Ven watched with wide eyes and a small smile. She laughed nervously, seeing that Ryou was humoring her. She knew if he wanted too, he could seriously injure her but his swings were slow, giving her time to dodge.

She laughed, "he's just trying to scare her..." She muttered with a smile before standing up and running over to the two, figuring she should stop him before he gave Rein a heart attack.

"This is why you don't mess with Ryou, okay?" Ven asked as she lightly patted Rein's back who was hunched over slightly as they walked throughout the city once more, the group walking behind the two. She could visible see was slightly frightened over the whole ordeal, "he's scary..." She muttered with a nervous smile. Ven laughed softly, "will getting you a donut make you feel better?"

Rein's eyes instantly shot open as she jumped up, staring at Ven excitedly. "Donut?" She could see the excitement in her eyes as she jumped up and down. Ciel raised an eyebrow, "what's going on?" She got no reply as Ven simply pointed to the Seven Eleven down the street. Rein gasped loudly, "DONUT!" She cried before dashing towards the Seven Eleven. The entire group sighed upon hearing the sound of glass breaking.

Ciel then blinked before running over to the small store with Ayumi, "hey! Don't kick the glass! You'll hurt your foot again!" Shun's eyes widened in panic before he quickly followed Ciel into the store.

Zion who laughed softly, quickly followed after Ciel, Shun, and Ayumi. Myoko then followed with a shake of her head as Star and Shadow followed right behind her. Michael shook his head as well, "strange girl..." He then followed after the group, making sure to hurry up before Rein ate all the donuts and before they were confronted by the nearby zombies.

Ven looked up to Ryou with a small smile, "you alright?"

Glancing down at her, Ryou nodded. "Yeah..." He muttered soon after before turning away.

Ven smiled in slight amusement, "don't let what happened bother you. It's probably best if you don't really think anything of it..." Ven trailed off at the end, staring at a lamp post down the street.

Ryou blinked before glancing at her just as she turned back to him and smiled, "common. Rein will eat all the donuts if we don't hurry." She said before running over to the store. Blinking slowly, Ryou followed her, wondering what she meant about those words. Ven blinked rapidly as she climbed in through the broken glass, seeing bags of chips and food scattered everywhere along with the body of a dead zombie on the floor which Rein probably took care of upon entering. Ven took a step further inside as Ryou got in, he as well quickly examining the place which had already gone to hell by Rein.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" She heard Rein cry, coming out of an isle with a big grin and carrying boxes of chocolate donuts and larger donuts wrapped in paper.

She grinned wider, "i'm happy!" Ven laughed, "I know you are." She said before picking up a bag of honey barbecue chips from the floor and quickly opening it after putting her gun under the hem of her jeans so it wouldn't come out, took a chip in her free hand and ate it.

"BOOZE!" Michael cried, coming out of the freezer isle with a carton of corona and a big grin on his face.

Ryou and Ven sighed, oh great... Shaking her head, Ven pointed her bag of chips to Ryou, silently offering him a chip. He glanced at her for a moment before digging his hand into the bag and taking out a chip before slightly nibbling on it.

Next Ciel and Zion came out from another isle, Ciel holding a bag of candy and chocolate as well as cat food and Zion holding a bag of pretzels. Next, Ayumi came from behind them holding tons of bags of candy. Myoko as well came from another part of the freezer isle holding a carton of strawberries.

Finally, Shun came out from another isle with a grin, holding bars and bags of chocolate. Rein nearly drooled at the sight of what he got, "I know who i'm sticking with for the next hour!" Shun laughed at her words.

Rein then eyed what Ven got and smiled widely, "oooh! Chips!" Without asking, not like she ever did, she walked over, dug her hand in Ven's chips and pulled out a handful and stuffed them into her mouth with a grin. Everyone smiled and some laughed, like Shun and Ven. But the happiness was disrupted by moans from the outside. Rein blinked and stared outside, seeing a group of zombies approach the broken window.

Rein groaned, "faaaaaack!"


	22. Chapter 22

Rein huddled her bags and boxes of donuts close to her, "they aren't getting by babies!" She cried.

Myoko sighed and put down her carton of strawberries on the floor, unsheathed her katana and proceeded to walk outside before the zombies could get in.

Shun walked over to Rein, carrying his own chocolate. He smiled, "let me hold your stuff, go help her." Rein grinned widely before placing her donuts on top of his chocolate, swiftly swiping a chocolate bar from him and running over to the broken window before turning to the rest of the group.

"Anyone else gonna help or did you all lose your balls?" Rein grinned as Ven handed Ryou her bag of chips before taking out her gun and walking over to the window. Rein laughed before patting Ven's back, "that's my girl!" She grinned before tearing open her chocolate bar with her teeth and biting into it.

Michael rolled his eyes before gently placing his bottles of beer on the floor, "now I have to fight with an insult like that!" Rein laughed again. With a sigh, Ryou unsheathed his katana. Zion nodded to Rein, "we'll hold down the fort, you guys go out there and take care of them."

Rein saluted him, "you got it, sexy!" She cried before she literally threw herself out the window.

Ciel sighed beside Zion and Shadow who now sat on her shoulder and Star, who sat beside Ciel. "Was that a good idea?" Ciel asked.

Zion returned the sigh, "I really, really hope so." Ayumi smiled up at the group, silently reassuring them that it'll be fine.

Upon stepping outside where the street crowded with zombies, Rein placed a hand on her hip and took another bite out of her chocolate as Ryou, Ven, Michael and Myoko stood beside her. "LET'S FUCK THESE FUCKERS UP!" Rein shouted as Ayumi stepped over to the window and tossed her machine gun through it and over to Rein which Rein easily caught with her free hand. Grinning, she pointed it at the zombies. As Rein began shooting at the zombies with one hand, Ven pointed her gun as well, shooting the zombies in the back row that Rein's machine gun missed. Ryou took the side of the zombies Rein didn't bother shooting, probably to save him some zombies as well while Myoko took the other side.

Meanwhile, Zion slashed at a zombie that got in the store with his gunblade. Ciel smiled, "well, at least they're doing more work that us." Zion laughed at the statement before shooting at a zombie that attempted to climb through the broken window.

"Aaaaaand they're dead!" Rein grinned proudly while putting her free hand on her hip, standing on top of the dead zombie corpses.

Ven smiled while Ryou shook his head and Myoko rolled her eyes. "Let's go back inside. Maybe we can stay here for the day, it's getting late already." Ven said looking up at the sky that was now an orange color. Ryou nodded before he and Myoko followed her inside. Rein grinned again before looking back down at the zombie corpses under her feet, gave one's head a kick before laughing and running inside.

"Damnit, shelf, move!" Rein hissed as she and Ven pushed hardly against the shelf and slowly moved it to the broken window and covered it. Rein and Ven panted and slid down against the shelf, "why are they so heavy?" Ven panted. Rein shrugged, "why is Ryou so hot?" She asked with a grin. Ven raised an eyebrow at her.

"How are things on your end?" Rein called as she stood up, making sure to help Ven up as well who was already getting dizzy from drowsiness.

Ryou and Michael came into view from the upper level, "the windows are boarded up."

Zion, Ciel, and Ayumi then came from the kitchen, "everything's good in the kitchen too."

Ven raised an eyebrow, "why is there even a kitchen in a Seven Eleven?" She asked quietly, trying to keep herself awake as her eyelids now felt heavy.

Her question went by unnoticed through as Rein began to ask rather loudly again, "hey, where's Myoko?"

Everyone blinked and looked around except for Zion who instantly replied. "She said she was going to stay in the kitchen and make us some food."

Rein smiled, "sweeeeeeeeeeet!"

Ryou's gaze shifted from the group that launched into conversation, to Ven. He could plainly see she was tired as her eye lids were half way shut, she even nodded off on the spot. Wordlessly, he walked over and lifted the girl up into his arms who instantly fell asleep. Rein blinked at him while everyone else talked and she smiled. "She fall asleep?"

Ryou nodded, "i'll bring her to the room upstairs." He said before walking over to the staircase.

Rein then grinned, suddenly having an idea. She turned to the group, "hey guys! Get your snacks and shit! While Ven sleeps, let's play Truth or Dare!"

Shun smiled, "sure, i'm game!" He said as Rein suddenly remembered about her donuts, walked over, and took them from Shun. Everyone picked up their own snacks as Rein launched her free hand into the air, "to where Ven's sleeping!" She cried with a laugh.

Ryou gently placed Ven on the bed and put the covers over her, turning around slightly as he heard the group's footsteps coming up the stairs. In seconds, Rein cartwheeled in through the door using her free hand, "Truth or Dare, bitches! Common, Ryou! Play with us!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow before motioning his head towards the sleeping Ven. "You do know she's asleep, right?" Rein laughed, "don't worry your sexy little head! Ven can sleep through an earthquake! I promise, she won't wake up." Ryou sighed as everyone sat in a circle besides the bed in the room. "Fine..." He muttered and sat with the group.

"Yay!" Rein cheered with a laugh afterwards. Michael pulled out one of the bottles his carton of corona, took the cap off and guzzled it down. Rein rolled her eyes before holding her hand out, "gimme some of that shit!" Michael grinned before holding the bottle away from Rein, "you sure you can handle it?"

Rein narrowed her eyes, "bitch, please! I can handle it! Now gimme!" She growled. Michael blinked before handing her, her own bottle. "Fine, fine." He said as Rein instantly began to gulp down the alcoholic fluids.

Shun sighed as he bit into his own chocolate bar, "so whose starting?"

Ciel shrugged who sat next to Zion, "how about you start Rein?" She asked, glancing slightly at Ryou who sat in front of Ven's bed. Rein grinned widely, getting the message. "I think I will! Ryou! Truth or Dare!"

Ryou blinked at Rein who gulped down more of the beer. He sighed, "Dare..."

Rein resisted the urge to scream 'yes' and pointed to Ven, "I dare you to kiss Ven!" He blinked blankly before his eyes widened in realization. Everyone in the group grinned minus Myoko who was still downstairs, probably hearing the commotion and taking her sweet time making the food.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at Rein before sighing. "Fine..." He stood up and sat on the bed, slowly he leaned over and quickly placed his lips against Ven's before pulling away and looking in another direction stubbornly.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Rein cooed as Ryou glared at her. Rein only laughed maniacally before gulping down more of her beer, her bottle half empty now.

Ciel laughed, "now Ryou has to say 'Truth or Dare' to someone."

Ryou blinked before raising his hand slightly, "i'll pass." He nearly grumbled.

Rein quickly took the opportunity to have someone else go before Ryou found a way to kill her through the game and Rein shot her hand in the air, "i'll go again!" Everyone blinked at her as they turned their attention away from Ryou.

"Zion!" She turned to him. "Truth or Dare?" She grinned. Zion's eyes widened, suddenly having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Truth...?" Rein grinned, "do you or do you not like Ciel?" Zion's eyes widened before Rein quickly added in, "in a romantic way!" Her grin grew wider.

Michael shook his head, "you're enjoying this aren't you...?"

"Hell yeah!" Rein laughed as a reply.

Zion blushed before glancing at Ciel who was blushing deeply as well. He sighed, "y-yeah..." He muttered quietly. Rein put her hand to her ear, "louder! I can't hear you!" She grinned widely.

Zion sighed again before turning away, "I-I like Ciel..." He said a bit louder. Ciel blushed even more as Rein fell back in laughter, "I KNEW IT!" She shouted. Shun laughed, "I think we all did." Zion blushed a bit more.

Zion's blush disappeared as he grinned and turned to Rein, "Rein, Truth or Dare!"

Rein blinked before grinning at him, taking the tone of his voice as a challenge. "Dare!"

"Drink two more bottles of beer in the next minute." Zion grinned as everyone's eyes widened. Rein jumper to her feet, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, BITCH!" She held her hand out to Michael. "Hand the goods over, slave!" Michael shook his head before handing the two bottles over to her, knowing this was a really, really bad idea.

"SHUN! YOU ADORABLE ASS BASTARD! C-C'MERE! LET'S GET MARRIED!" Rein squealed as she jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing hysterically. Shun's eyes widened as he blushed before turning to the rest of the group with an expression that screamed 'help!'

Rein laughed, "don't resist me, blondie!" She cackled. "You have the vagina and I have the dick! Let's get this shit on!" She blinked lazily, "wait that sounded wrong... FUCK IT!" She pounced on Shun again, laughing hysterically as she playfully nipped his neck.

Zion laughed nervously with wide eyes, "what have I done?"

Ciel sighed, "poor Shun..."

Michael blinked with wide eyes, "should we stop her? I think she's really gonna rape him..." Ayumi smiled next to him before glancing at Ryou who still sat on Ven's bed. He looked back at Ayumi and his eyes slightly widened, he raised his hands. "Don't look at me."

With a sigh, Michael finally stood up, took Rein by her arms and dragged her off of Shun as she kicked her legs wildly, "nooo! I wanna rape the hot blonde!"

Michael groaned, "don't rape the poor boy."

Rein lifted her head up to meet his eyes and narrowed her eyes at him, "you're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend!" Michael blinked with wide eyes. "I'm straight." She didn't listen and instead kicked her legs wildly again, "go find your nuts and return them to your sack!" Michael's eyes widened in shock causing him to accidently let go of Rein and instead of Shun, Rein launched herself at Ryou much to his dismay.

"RYOU! Let me lick yo face!"

Ciel fanned Rein who was face flat on the floor with a sigh, "is the alcohol out of her system yet? I don't even see how fanning her will do anything..." She groaned. "My hand is tired..."

Michael shrugged, "not yet, at least I don't think..." He was thankful he didn't get drunk easily.

Zion glanced at Shun who was still somewhat shocked as he ate chocolate bar upon chocolate bar beside Ven's bed. Zion laughed nervously, "i'd hate to be in his position..."

Everyone nearly jumped in shock as Rein suddenly jumped to her feet, her hands high in the air. "WOO! I'M BETTER NOW!"

Ayumi and Michael narrowed their eyes, "i'm surprised she didn't puke..." He muttered. Rein heard the words and laughed, "cause i'm awesome like that!" She then turned to Shun with a grin, "sorry about that! You just looked really freaking delicious!" Shun blinked at her as the entire group sighed, "what kind of an excuse is that?" They muttered.

Shun laughed nervously, "it's alright. You were drunk."

Rein pouted, "you think I wouldn't rape you if I weren't drunk?" Shun's eyes popped open making Rein laugh hysterically.

Zion raised an eyebrow before turning to Ciel who stood up, "do we continue playing?" Rein turned to them and shot her fists in the air, "HELL YEAH!" Rein whirled around to Ryou just as Ven's eyes started to flutter open. Rein grinned, "perfect! Ven's waking up!" She looked back to Ryou, "Ryou! I dare you to french kiss Ven!"

Ryou's eyes widened as Zion glanced worridly at Ciel, "this isn't even Truth or Dare anymore, is it?"

Ciel shook her head with wide eyes, "no."

Ryou glanced nervously at Ven who sat up and sleepily rubbed at her eyes, completely unaware of what was going on. Rein grinned, "dooo it! You won't! You won't!"

Ryou glared at Rein before sighing and leaning closer to Ven, he placed his hand on her cheek making her look slightly up at him before he placed his lips to hers. Rein felt her body tense extremely as she resisted the urge to squeal and the group watched them kiss but with tongue even though the kiss seemed extremely awkward. Finally, after a minute or so Ryou parted from her with a slight blush as he turned away and wiped his mouth, Ven however, was still half asleep and seemed as if she wasn't even aware of what happened.

Finally, Rein couldn't contain her squeals anymore. "FUCK YES!" She turned to Zion, "WHY HAVEN'T WE PLAYED THIS GAME BEFORE?" She shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Zion raised his eyebrow, "it was your idea..."

Ryou sighed exasperatedly before getting up and walking out the door, figuring it was time to leave before Rein made him do anything else to Ven when she was only half asleep.

Ciel sighed, "I think it's time we ended this game... This is getting too out of hand..."

Zion nodded, "agreed."

Michael's eyes suddenly widened, realizing something important. "Myoko never came back upstairs."

Shun and Rein's eyes widened, "oooops! We forgot about her, didn't we?" She asked.

Everyone in the room, except Ven, gasped, "MYOKO!" Rein screamed as they all ran dowstairs together leaving Ven in a daze.

Everyone skidded to a stop, well, Rein did as they entered the kitchen only to find Myoko asleep against the counter. Rein sighed in relief before she glanced at Michael and motioned him to her. He nodded before walking over, carefully picking up Myoko and following the group as they went back upstairs.

"Shhhh!" Rein hushed as they placed Myoko beside Ven who glanced at her sleepily.

Michael clapped his hands in a up and down motion, "well that takes care of that!"

Zion nodded, "I think she has the right idea. It's late, we should all get to bed."

Rein once more, snored as she laid on top of Shun. They couldn't find air mattresses, so they resorted to sleeping on the floor. Zion and Ciel slept beside one another, almost forgetting that Zion had confessed. Myoko slept on the only bed with Ven and Michael slept beside Ayumi. Ryou had yet to come back and Star and Shadow were still downstairs in the store where they left them.

Zion, who had yet to fall asleep, opened one of his eyes and gently reached over to shake Ciel's shoulder. "Are you awake?" He asked in a hushed tone. Ciel nodded without opening her eyes, "yeah..." She whispered back.

Zion sighed, "i'm sorry about before."

Ciel, this time, opened her eyes. "So you didn't mean it then?" Her tone sounded somewhat hurt.

Blinking, Zion rapidly shook his head and sat up slightly. "N-No!" He whispered. "That's not it, it's just... I didn't hope to tell you in a way like that..."

Ciel blushed and nodded, "it's okay... You don't have to say anymore..." She blushed a bit more. "I-I like you a lot, too..." Zion's eyes widened. He sat there for a moment in silence before he laid back down again and gently pulled Ciel closer to him.

"Go out with me?" He whispered even quieter than before. Ciel smiled with a blush, "I was hoping you'd ask..." Zion smiled before slightly kissing her hair and closing his eyes. She noticed he was tired and smiled again, "goodnight."

Zion smiled slightly, "goodnight."

Ven smiled as she stared at the ceiling, thanks to the silence, she heard their little conversation. She was now fully awake and remembered what happened before. It didn't bother her like most things did, but she felt like she should ask Ryou about it. She assumed he was awkward with those kind of things and she was too. Quietly, she sat up, maneuvered past Myoko and tip toed out the door.

Quietly walking down the stairs, she found Ryou sitting against a part of a window that hadn't been boarded up. Being sure to step around Shadow and Star on the floor, she walked over to him and gently tapped his head, making his eyes widen and glance at her, him now aware of her presence.

She sat beside him and played with her fingers. "You okay?" It was the only thing she could think of asking. He glanced at her before nodding and turning away.

She smiled slightly, "sorry about Rein. Like I said, whatever happens from here, don't think anything of it." With that, she stood up and began to walk away but found she couldn't and she was tugged back slightly from the force of his wrist on her's. She turned to him, his gaze was hard on her.

"What do you mean? Why do you keep saying that?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. Ven bit her lip, knowing he was serious.

She smiled as best as she could, "it's just as I said it." She said softly.

His eyes hardened more, seemingly like he was glaring at her. "Something's bothering you. Tell me." She blinked before cocking her head slightly to the side, "nothing's wrong."_ Not that anything could be wrong..._

Ryou sighed, "tell me." Slowly, he let go of her wrist and Ven slowly pulled her own wrist back. She shook her head and smiled, "I promise you. It's nothing." She turned and began heading up the stairs, she smiled at him once more, "get some sleep." She said softly and disappeared up the staircase.

Ryou sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. What the hell was with her?

"Aaaaaaaaand we're on the road again!" Rein laughed as they stepped out of the Seven Eleven, having pushed the shelf out of the way. Michael was forced to carry a bag with all their left over snacks.

Ciel shook her head with a smile, "you sure you're leading us in the right direction, idiot?" Rein turned to her with a toothy grin, "nope!" Everyone sighed or slapped their foreheads.

Ven smiled, "it's alright. It doesn't matter how we get there." She turned to the rest of the group. "All that matters is the adventure we have on the way there." Rein laughed and raised her palm, giving Ven a high five. "That's the spirit!" She turned to everyone else before pointing at Ven with her thumb, "you lame asses should be like her! Your seriousness is killing me!"

Ciel smiled and rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah! Let's just get going!" She said before walking down the empty zombie-less street with Zion close behind her. Ven smiled at the two before following and glancing at Rein who quickly followed with a laugh. Shun smiled and followed Michael and Ryou with Myoko a considerable distance behind them.

Just then, Shun's eyes widened as he remembered something. Walking a bit faster, he caught Rein's wrist making her turn back to him as the rest of the group walked ahead. She raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "yes my love-able little blonde?"

Shun sighed, "back at that cabin... Did you only ask me out because Ven asked you too?"

Rein blinked at his question before she laughed so hard she had to grab her stomach making Shun let go of her. He blinked slowly, knowing not to take her laughter as a reply in these situations. She smiled up at him, "of course not! I would have asked you anyway!" Shun's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the group who waited patiently at the end of the block.

Ciel waved, "common! What's taking you so long?"

Rein waved back, "we're coming! Shun was just being stupid!" She laughed. Shun smiled, "hey!" Rein only laughed again as she properly held his arm, gave him a wink and continued to lead him to the rest of the group.


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are there so many fuckin' zombies?" Rein groaned as she and the group peered down to the ground from the roof of a building they were on. It seemed like the only way to get past the zombies without having to take them on.

Ven shrugged, "the only odd part is they're all crowded in front of the bridge leading to the next city where the evacuation is taking place." She muttered with a sigh.

Rein groaned as she looked down at the zombies that were indeed crowded in front of the entrance of the bridge. Zion raised an eyebrow, who was in between Rein, Ayumi and Ciel as he looked down at the crowd of zombies, "well, you're the leader. Lead us." He sarcastically said with a smile.

Rein narrowed her eyes, not taking them off the zombies. "Boy, don't make me punch you!"

Ciel hissed, "hit my boyfriend and i'll kill you!"

Michael sighed, who sat beside Ciel, "can't we just all get along?"

"No!" Rein and Ciel growled simultaneously, quieting Michael as Zion they sighed again.

Ryou shook his head, who sat beside Ven, "leave them be. They're just frustrated that we can't get passed the zombies at the moment."

Shun smiled slightly with a nervous laugh, who sat beside Ryou. "Well, we do have to think of something. Even that kind of number of zombies will be a bit much for us."

Rein growled, "I sware, i'm gonna stick my boot right up their ass!"

Ven sighed, "Rein, I don't think it's possible..."

"Right up their ass!"

"Rein, calm down..."

"ASS!"

"Shut up before they hear you!" Ciel hissed.

Myoko finally sighed, rather than crouch down against the edge of the roof, she leaned her body against the door where they came from. "Well, what now then?" Everyone was silent as they thought.

Rein finally growled, "fuck it." She said quickly before digging through Ayumi's cloak who fit in between her and Zion and swiped an object out before anyone noticed.

"Activating spy vision goggles!" She grinned before placing the binoculars to her eyes and peering down at the zombies.

Zion raised his eyebrow with slightly narrowed eyes, "those are binoculars..."

Ciel then raised her eyebrow as well, "where did she even get those...?"

"See anything, Rein?" Ven asked after a few moments of Rein searching the ground with her binoculars.

Rein nodded, "yeah! A bakery!" Rein pointed to the bakery across the street. Everyone sighed and or slapped their foreheads. "Can you not think about your stomach for two seconds?" Ciel growled.

Ven shook her head after a moment of thinking, "wait, that's actually a good idea." Everyone stared at Ven like she had two heads. She turned her head side to side slowly and glanced at the group before she stood up and took out her gun, making everyone's eyes widen at her.

"Ven, what are you doing?" Rein asked with wide eyes as she raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, "just watch." She said as she stepped closer to the edge of the roof, closing one eye and pointing her gun at the bakery where she saw the slightest red light flicker on and off, beside the end of the window. The alarm. She slightly put pressure on the trigger of her gun making it click before she shot. All the group heard was the soft boom of the gun, the sound of the glass breaking and finally the loud alarm of the bakery.

Everyone's eyes widened in amazement at the fact she could hit such a small target. Rein jumped up with a toothy grin and threw her arms around Ven. "You, sir, are fucking amazing!"

"We have to get off the roof. Now." Ryou pointed out as the zombies instantly began to clear away from the bridge and crowded around the bakery and on the inside.

Rein nodded with a toothy grin, "and I know just how!" She laughed before she quickly dug through Ayumi's cloak again making her blink at the red-eyed girl.

"Yus!" Rein cried, pulling out a leather strap before running over to a wire that started at a short pole at the corner of the roof and cut two ways, one way, to the bridge and the other to the bakery where the zombies crowded around.

Shun's eyes widened as he watched his girlfriend run over to the wire, "i'm gonna go ahead and call that cloak the official Mary Poppins cloak now..." He muttered and Ven nodded with a small nervous smile.

"Rein... What are you-" Zion started but it was too late. As they spoke, Rein looped the strap over the wire and held onto the two ends and stepped on the edge of the roof and with a small thrust of her body, jumped off. Rein resisted the urge to scream as she smiled widely and let the wire carry her over to the bridge before she jumped off upon getting close to the ground, giving a slight barrel roll as she hit the ground, not getting a scratch on her.

Rein stood up and waved before she pointed to her strap that came with her and then to Ayumi and mouthed the words, 'hurry up, fuckers!' That's what Ven guessed anyway.

Michael stared with wide eyes at the girl, "she's insane..." He muttered with slight sarcasm.

Ryou smirked, "just noticed?" He asked with much more sarcasm than him.

Zion laughed nervously, "you should have seen when she did it before..."

Ciel's eyes widened, "this wasn't the first time she's done this!?" She asked incredulously.

Ven smiled, "she does it all the time." She laughed softly before going over to Ayumi and digging through her cloak, pulling out another strap identical to the one Rein had. She turned to the group, "we have to hurry before the zombies leave the bakery area." She said before running over to the wire, looping her strap over it and repeated the same process as Rein. She swung down the wire and jumped off and ended with the same barrel roll as Rein did as she hit the ground. With a smile, she stood up as Rein grinned at her before giving her the thumbs up.

Ryou sighed before reaching down and digging through Ayumi's cloak and pulling out a third strap. He repeated the same thing Ven and Rein did and looped the strap around the wire and jumped off the roof. He landed safely like Rein and Ven only he didn't roll and was quickly greeted by the excited Rein who jumped on him.

Zion sighed before turning to Ciel with a smile. "You go first." He said and Ciel glanced in his direction nervously. "You sure?" She nearly whispered. He nodded before slightly giving her cheek a kiss. "Go. Hurry." He urged and gave her a gentle push over to the Ayumi. Ciel sighed before she reached down, felt for Ayumi's cloak before feeling for another strap. Once she found it, she walked over to where she last heard everyone's footsteps and felt the wire. She looped the strap around the wire, closed her eyes, held her breathe and jumped off. But the only problem was, being blind, she didn't know when to stop.

"JUMP!" She finally heard Rein scream and let go of the straps. She screamed and felt an impact but she didn't feel any pain. Blinking rapidly, she found herself laying down and sat up and felt the surface under her, it felt like soft skin of someone's stomach. The person painfully groaned, she recognized it to be Rein.

Rein tilted her head up, having saved Ciel from the crash and caught her, making her fall back and Ciel landing on top of her. "Can you get off me and not molest my stomach?" She groaned as she rubbed her head. Ciel blinked before quickly removing her hands from her bare stomach and scrambled off her with a slight blush, feeling embarrassed she touched a girl like that.

"Ummm, guys?" Ven asked quietly. Rein sat up and rubbed her head as Ciel blinked in her direction before she heard hundreds of moans mixed together. Ciel's eyes widened, realizing her voice must of drawn them over. "Crap."

Rein smirked before turning slightly to Ciel, "you just had to scream didn't you?" She asked as the group took a few step back until their backs touched.

Ciel glared in her direction, "you screamed first!"

Rein rolled her eyes sarcastically, "bitch, please! I saved your life! If I didn't scream you'd be as flat as a pancake!"

Ryou sighed in agitation, "can you two stop fighting already?" His words instantly quieted the two as they knew not to get Ryou angry.

"Ciel!" Zion cried and watched with the remaining group as the zombies closed in on them.

"Damn, they have them cornered! What do we do?" Michael asked with a grimace.

"They'll think of something, right? They always do!" Shun said, really hoping that his words would become a reality.

Zion let out a hitched breathe as Ayumi clung to his shirt, looking up at him worriedly. Zion bit his lip, "what do we do?"

Myoko then stepped up and put her hand on her hip, "they'll make it out somehow. That Rein seems like the type to keep coming back no matter what you to." She sighed. "Just like a cockroach."

"Hopefully..." Michael muttered as they helplessly watched their group back closer to one another as the zombies slowly got closer, even Shadow and Star whimpered as they watched from the edge of the roof.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps alerted all of them. They watched with wide eyes as a girl passed them. She seemed no older than Rein and Ven with brown hair tied back in a messy bun, messy bangs and with two different colored eyes. One red and the other green but both lacking of emotion and seemed completely calm. She stepped to the edge of the roof and watched with a snicker before turning to the rest of the group.

"If you want to see them again, be at the end of the bridge in an hour. It won't be my responsibility to guide you all there alive, so don't bother. Dealing with my cousin is worse enough." She said before she took out a small white pill from her pocket and swiftly throwing it in the center of Rein, Ryou, Ven and Ciel's small circle. Upon impact, smoke erupted into the air and covered the entire area. Everyone's eyes widened just as the girl jumped off the roof and into the large smoke covered area.

"D-Did she...?" Michael muttered before they all ran closer to the edge, looking to see where she could have landed but the area was still covered in smoke. Visibility was close to zero, nothing within the smoke could be seen.

"Look! It's clearing!" Shun pointed as the smoke cleared but Rein, Ryou, Ven and Ciel were gone.

Zion blinked with wide eyes, "what just happened?"

"What the fuck?" Rein coughed harshly into her bare wrist while the other held tightly onto Ven's hand who also coughed. They couldn't see anything due to smoke covering the entire area. Next thing they both new, their hands were torn away from their mouths and they felt their body being dragged away from the smoke at a high speed they had trouble keeping up with.

Rein knelt on the ground and coughed, her vision now clearing. She blinked slowly and peered around, not recognizing her surroundings. They were on the bridge. She looked around, recognizing Ven next to her who was still coughing slightly. Rein patted her back, "you alright?"

Ven looked to her and gave her a small smile. She nodded, "what about you?"

Rein nodded with a grin, "i'm a-okay!" Ven laughed slightly before looking to Ryou who coughed harshly as he leaned against the railing of the bridge. Ven walked over and patted his back, helping him ease the coughing. Rein smirked at the two before she whirled around slightly, finding Ciel about three feet away from them and coughing into her hand.

"You okay there?" Rein asked as she lightly patted her back with her fist. Ciel's coughing slowly came to a stop, she opened one of her blind eyes and nodded to Rein who nodded back.

"What the hell happened back there? Did anyone see anything?" Rein asked as she turned to Ven and Ryou. Ryou and Ven glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

Ciel blinked before turning to Rein, "where's Zion?" She asked, not hearing his voice or his footsteps anywhere. Rein blinked rapidly at her question before her eyes widened. "FUCK MY LIFE! We got separated! AGAIN!"

Ven frowned slightly, "do you think they're okay?"

Before anyone could respond to her question, a single footstep made them aware there was a fifth person with them. "Your friends are fine." Her cold, emotionless voice responded. Everyone turned to the source of the voice, Rein and Ven's eyes widened.

"D-Destiny...?" Ven stuttered as the multi-colored eyed girl glanced at her in slight acknowledgement and crossed her arms.

"What the fuck? Destiny, is that you?" Rein cried with wide eyes, remembering the girl whose father often visited Ven's house, bringing Destiny with him. Unfortunately, Destiny hardly ever acknowledged Ven or even Rein despite the fact she was there constantly.

Destiny glanced at Rein and snickered, "I see you don't change." Rein narrowed her eyes at her but didn't respond, not favoring the tone of her voice.

Ven stepped away from Ryou, her eyes locked on Destiny. "Destiny, what happened? After your dad died you just disappeared. We all thought you were dead."

Destiny shrugged, "shame." She said sarcastically, glancing coldly at Ven and Rein before she turned away and began walking her way down the bridge.

Ven frowned and reached out slightly, "Destiny, wait..." But her voice wasn't heard as she kept walking and soon disappeared in the long distance of the bridge.

Rein scratched her head, "damn, never expected her of all people to show up at a time like this."

Ciel glanced at her, "what do you mean?"

Rein sighed, "well, as you can see, Destiny is one of the more bitchier members of Ven's family, even worse than her parents. She never associated with Ven so I didn't really care but..."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at Ven, "she's related to you?"

With a sigh, Ven nodded. Rein then sighed as well, "wonder what the hell possessed her to save us. Talk about being out of character."

Ven nodded, "back at the canal, too... Rein, she was the one who saved us. She made the water level rise, if she didn't, we would have died."

Rein blinked with wide eyes, "are you serious!?" Ven nodded. Blinking again, Rein turned away and slightly leaned her chin on her fingers, "well, damn... Guess we really owe her one as much as I hate to admit it..." She groaned, making Ven give a small nervous smile.


	24. Chapter 24

"Finally!" Rein cried upon stepping on the road at the end of the bridge.

"We made it?" Ciel smiled as she let out a relieved breathe. Ryou nodded, then remembered she was blind before answering her question with a quick "yes," before he set the now sleeping Ven against a wall, making sure she was comfortable before standing up.

"Do you think everyone will catch up?" Ryou then asked, turning to the two girls.

Rein nodded before waving her wrist, "ah, they'll be fine! I ain't worried."

Just as they said that, shouts came from across the bridge. Familiar shouts they instantly recognized.

"Ciel!" Ciel turned and blinked at the bridge, she grinned widely recognizing the voice to be Zion's.

"Zion!" She called with a smile, Rein gave a toothy grin as Zion ran towards her from the bridge and quickly hugged her upon reaching her.

"Somebody's getting laid tonight~!" Rein cackled, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. Ciel and Zion both blushed as they glanced at Rein with wide eyes.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "if anybody needs to get laid, it's you." Rein bursted out into a fit of laughter at his words before winking at him, "careful what you say there sexy~! It might just be you!" Ryou narrowed his eyes at her, just as Shun came running over from the bridge with a grin.

"Rein!" He called. Rein blinked as she glanced over to the bridge, she grinned widely before throwing her hands up in the air. "What the fuck, Shun! What took you so long?" Shun laughed merrily as he pulled Rein into a hug making her laugh.

"Where's everyone else?" Ryou asked. Everyone's eyes widened before they glanced over at the bridge just as Michael came into view, leaning down and panting as he came to a stop.

"You guys are assholes!" He cried just as Myoko calmly walked into view with Ayumi next to her as well as Star and Shadow. The only reply he got was a loud laugh from Rein.

"No way! So that girl was Ven's cousin?" Michael asked from his spot against the wall. The group had taken refuge underneath a small bridge with a small river flowing underneath it. They had found it around the perimeter of the city.

Rein nodded, leaning back against the pebbles with her hands. "Yup! I'm more surprised about the fact that she saved us more than about the fact she's actually alive." She shrugged.

Zion raised his eyebrow, who sat next to Ciel against the wall as well. "Why?" He asked.

Rein sighed, "as I explained to Ryou and Ciel, Destiny isn't exactly the nicest person in the world..." She muttered lowly.

Shun nodded, he sat close to Rein on the pebbles. "So her name's Destiny?" Rein nodded at his question.

"So what do we do about her?" Ciel asked, slightly looking to Zion. "Should we let her join us?"

"Ha!" Rein practically exclaimed. "She probably would rather die than tag along with us. She's a die hard loner." Rein motioned to Myoko with her thumb who sat farther away from the group. "She's probably the only one with a chance of getting along with her. I've never seen Destiny smile! Not once!"

Shun frowned, "we shouldn't just let her be. I mean, there are zombies all over the place! What if she gets herself killed? She is Ven's family after all." Ayumi nodded in agreement at Shun's words.

Rein rolled her eyes. "Please! Destiny can take care of herself just fine! She may be Ven's family, but she might as well be a stranger."

Michael raised his eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

Rein groaned, "forget it!" She turned her body and laid on her side on the rocks, facing the complete opposite of the group. "I'm going to sleep! I'm tired as hell!" She said.

Zion nodded before glancing at Michael, "we can talk more about this later. We should get some rest while we can."

With a sigh, Michael nodded as he closed his eyes and leaned further against the wall, followed by everyone else who found a comfortable position and fell asleep except for Ven, who was long asleep.

_A young girl, about the age of eleven ran along the side walk, her breathe heavy as she ran as fast as she could. Her long brown hair blew gently behind her and her big brown eyes were wide with fear._

_"Get back here!" She heard the boy chasing her call behind her. She gulped before she continued to run before finally, she tripped. Not having time to get up, she whimpered as she crawled to the wall. Her eyes widened as the boy hovered over her with a grin. He crossed his arms before giving her a kick making her whimper from the pain, "you thought you could get away? Huh?" He kicked her again making her cry out._

_"You think you all that just because you're rich?" He laughed before kicking her again, the girl's eyes flowed with tears from the pain as she flinched, preparing for another kick from the boy._

_"HEY!" Her eyes slowly opened, the boy was now looking up with wide eyes and before she could look up, a black blur jumped down from the wall above her and to the boy and kicked him right in the face._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She cried, as the boy fell back from her kick and the mysterious girl jumped back, using his face as a platform and landing on her feet several feet away from the group of boys. She stood up as the boy had yet to get up himself and growled menacingly._

_The brown haired girl's eyes were wide as she gazed at the girl. She was her height and seemed to be about her age with short black hair, bangs that went across her forehead and ending at her eyes and red eyes that burned with anger._

_The boy whimpered as he crawled back as the girl approached him. "Please! I'm sorry!" He whimpered again as the girl glared angrily at him._

_The girl hissed, "get out of my sight and don't let me catch you here again and if I do, I swear i'll beat you into next Tuesday!" The boy let out a small, fearful cry before scrambling to his feet and running away._

_"That's right, bitch! Run! RUN!" The girl cried after him, her hand extending in the air above her and her palm forming a fist. __The brunette felt her breathe shake as she watched the boy run away before the mysterious red-eyed girl turned to her and grinned before walking over to her and holding her hand out._

_"You alright?" She asked. The brunette blinked and nodded before taking the girl's hand. The red-eyed girl helped her stand before the brunette quickly brushed dirt off her uniform and gave her savior a small bow._

_"Thank you." He whispered shyly._

_Blinking, the red eyed girl grinned. "What's your name?" She asked._

_Blinking again, the brunette looked up at her. "Veniza... Veniza Hijiri."_

_The red-eyed girl's grin grew wider, "well, Ven, guess what? As of today, you're gonna be my new best friend!" She exclaimed as she held her hand out. Veniza blinked. Ven? She then glanced down at her hand before shyly taking it._

_Grinning, the red-eyed girl gave her hand a single shake. "Name's Reinforce Yukimura! Nice to meet you, Ven!"_

_Ven smiled slightly before nodded, "nice to meet you too."_

_Rein grinned toothily, "hey, you wouldn't happen to have any ice cream, would ya?"_

Ven's eyes slowly fluttered open and was greeted by a dim darkness. The sun was coming up. She stood up from the pebble covered ground and rubbed her eye sleepily before looking down at the pebbles. It had been a long time since she had that dream. When she and Rein first met.

She closed her eyes and smiled, happy she made the decision to be her best friend that day, even if Rein pretty much declared it. She had suddenly made her dull life interesting and she made all of the bullies go away, especially after that incident at summer camp.

_One of Ven's bullies who was of the age of thirteen cried. He was tied up against the tree and Rein who was now thirteen, was a few feet in front of him, a huge grin on her fact and a football at her feet._

_"Quit crying, you little bitch!" She laughed, kicking the football making it go flying into the boy's stomach, making him give a loud, pained moan as Ven, who was thirteen as well, shook her head in the backround._

Ven couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Even at such a young age, Rein never changed, her vocabulary only grew fouler as the years went by.

"What are you laughing at?" Ven blinked and turned, seeing Ryou was awake and staring right at her.

"Oh... Good morning." She muttered as she glanced back at him. He never took his eyes off her, his expression questionable. It took Ven a moment before she finally understood.

"Oh." She muttered, her eyes widening for a split second. "Just a dream is all..." She muttered again, glancing at Rein who snored on the pebbled ground.

Ryou blinked, "it was a good dream, then?" Ven nodded, Ryou looked away then glanced back at her, "that's good. At least that means you aren't bothered by our situation."

Ven raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Ryou shrugged, "well for one thing: You sleep so soundly considering the fact we've been in constant danger and you even have good dreams. Anyone else would have trouble sleeping."

Ven smiled, "well, Rein's here so I have nothing to worry about." Ryou blinked slowly and nodded, deciding not to reply to her answer.

"WHOO!" Ven and Ryou's attention both shot over to Rein who was now sitting up and stretching her arms. "That was a good nap!" She exclaimed as everyone else moaned and stirred as they began to drift out of their sleep.

Ven smiled then stopped cold, hearing an odd sound in the air. "Do you guys hear that?" Ven asked slowly, looking away from the tunnel as the sound grew louder. It almost sounded like a propeller.

"Is that a helicopter?" Ciel asked almost sleepily. Everyone's eyes widened as they all glanced at each other before scrambling to their feet and running out of the tunnel. Rein, making it out first, looked up to the sky as everyone else ran out. A helicopter flew over head and even began circling over them. Rein smiled and waved gleefully.

"Is it going to save us?" Ciel asked.

Myoko shook her head, "somehow I doubt it..." The helicopter circled once more before flying off and disappeared beyond the large hill of grass.

Zion sighed, "they can't risk saving the people who aren't at the evacuation point."

Ryou nodded, "we need to hurry."

Rein grinned, "and hurry we will!" She exclaimed, turning to the rest of the group joyfully.

Ven nodded, "so what's the plan?"

Rein put her hand on her hip before looking to her with a wider grin, "we find some transportation!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Alright! Let's do this!" Zion said in a hushed tone as they ducked behind a wall, peering to the zombie filled streets and along the sides of the streets, empty cars sat.

Rein grinned before running out into the street, "Leeeerrrrrooooooooy Jeeeeeenkiiiiiiins!" She laughed, instantly getting the zombie's attention. Rein played as the distraction and ran around the side walks, making the zombies follow her as she led them away from the cars.

"Common, fuckers! Can't run fast enough?" She taunted with a grin as the zombies continued to walk as fast as they could after her with loud moans. Meanwhile, Ven quietly led the group over to the nearest car and Michael broke the window, reached in and opened the car door before entering it.

Zion smiled, "sorry for making you do this. I'm sure Rein could of, but she's the best distraction."

Michael nodded, "it's alright. I'm probably not as good at Rein but i've broken a few laws myself. I understand why she likes doing it so much." He said as he opened the compartment, using a screw driver to undo the screws. He instantly began pulling at some of the revealed wires.

Ciel grimaced slightly, hearing Rein as she ran around screaming joyously as she allowed the zombies to chase her around in circles. She turned to Michael.

"Hurry, Michael. I doubt she can keep running around forever." She said and Michael nodded, cutting wires and placing some of them together.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He said, not in a mean way, but in a tone that pretty much said to get off his back. Ciel could tell he was nervous.

Shun glanced to the rest of the group before looking back to Rein, "i'm gonna go help her!" He called before running to his girlfriend's side and helping her make noise, keeping the zombies on their trail. Ven smiled as she watched him go and Ciel shook her head. Ven then glanced at her with a mischievous smirk. Ciel blinked, noticing her gaze and pretty much feeling her smirk on her.

Ciel blinked before her eyes widened with a small blush, "d-don't look at me like that!"

Ryou leaned to the side of the car door, watching Michael hot wire the car. "You almost done?" He asked almost frantically, knowing the second he was done, Rein and Shun would have to make a run for it and literally jump into the car for them to get away in time.

"Get off me! I'm going as fast as I can!" A bead of sweat rolled down Michael's temple as he continued to place more wires together, sparks were made each time, but none started the car.

Zion sighed, "give him some space. I think Rein and Shun can keep going for a little while longer." He glanced to Myoko, who leaned against the car calmly with the worried Ayumi by her side before he watched Shun and Rein run around together, both seemingly start to get tired. Suddenly, the car started with a roar before Michael's voice could be heard after it.

"I got it!"

Zion turned to Rein and Shun instantly. "He got it! Let's go! We need to bail! Now!" Rein and Shun, hearing Zion, spun on their heels and made a dash for the car as everyone instantly climbed inside. Myoko jumped over the car and into the passenger seat, leaving it open momentarily and waited a few seconds for Ayumi to climb on her lap before she slammed the door shut. Ryou quickly climbed inside after Star and Shadow jumped in the back and not a second later, Ven got on his lap while Zion quickly climbed in, a second later, Ciel sat on his lap and Michael got into the driver's seat.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rein called with a grin as she sat on Shun's lap as they quickly got in, closing the door shut just in time before the zombie's reached their door and started pounding on the windows with their palms. Michael pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he could and with a screech, the car zoomed forward and away from the mob of zombies.

"Woo, hoo, hoo!" Rein called as she laughed, giving Shun a quick kiss on the cheek who blushed and everyone smiled and or laughed in relief. Rein then turned to Michael, Rein currently sat on Shun's lap, who sat directly behind Michael's seat.

"Way to go, Sparky! For a second there, I didn't think you could do it." Rein grinned.

Michael ignored the nickname. He laughed nervously, "thanks?"

"Does anyone know where we're even supposed to go, though?" Ryou asked, finally speaking up. Everyone blinked before they looked at each other.

"Fuck."

"So, no one's ever been to this city before?" Michael asked. Everyone shook their head's in reply. It had been about thirty minutes since they got their vehicle, they were discussing the exit to this city which led to the next bridge, and across that bridge, was the city the evacuation point took place at.

Michael sighed before peering at Rein through the driver's mirror, "not even you, Rein?"

Rein raised an eyebrow, "bitch, please! Just because I like wandering around the city instead of going to school doesn't mean I go as far as going two freaking cities away!"

"Why don't we just find a map?" Ciel asked who seemed rather comfortable on Zion's lap as he glanced at her.

Myoko then spoke up as well. "Yeah, we could. But where would we possibly find one?"

Everyone was silent. Myoko sighed, "exactly." Rein then suddenly shot her hand in the air, giving a choked squeal like she really wanted to say something and waved her hand around furiously.

Michael sighed, "what, Rein?" He asked as everyone gave her a questionable look.

"GPS, BITCH!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"That's... Actually a good idea." Zion muttered, Ciel nodded on his lap.

Rein grinned, "you bet your sweet ass it is!" Michael nodded.

"Should we stop at an electronic store?" He asked. Rein shrugged before glancing over at Ven.

"Hey, Ven! What do you-" "She's asleep." Ryou interrupted, motioning down at Ven who slept on his chest. Rein stopped in her tracks before whirling over to Michael's chair. "I ain't leaving Ven while she's asleep! No way in hell we're going to a store right now!"

Michael raised an eyebrow at his mirror which allowed Rein to see his expression. "Why don't we just let Ryou watch her?"

"And let his pretty ass white hair get ruined? I don't think so! If they stay here, chances are Ryou will have to protect her from zombies while she sleeps and he'll get all bloody, shit!" Everyone sighed or shook their heads, minus Ven who slept.

"Gee, thanks..." Ryou muttered quickly while Ven stirred in her sleep slightly.

Shun sighed, "then were are we going to get a GPS?" At once, Rein launched herself over to the passenger seat, making Shun almost reach out to catch her out of instinct. Rein pulled herself over to the passenger seat with a grin making Myoko and Ayumi look at her with a raised eyebrow. Rein reached out and with multiple grunts, she dug through Ayumi's cloak and pulled out a GPS and held it in the air like it was some sort of prize.

"BAM, BITCH!" She cried joyously with a loud laugh as she slowly went back to sitting in Shun's lap. Everyone's eyes widened while Michael sighed.

"Where the hell does she keep all of that...?"

Ciel then blinked blankly in realization, "don't we need an address for a GPS?" Again everyone was silent.

"FUCK!" Rein cried, glaring at the GPS in her hands menacingly and growled.

Zion sweatdropped, "I don't think glaring at it will do anything..." His words went unheard as Rein began to shake the GPS violently. "Hey, robo dick! Give us directions!" She hissed, shaking the GPS repeatedly. Even Michael looked back to see what she was doing.

Ciel sighed, "it's a GPS, stupid. It won't talk back."

"Ummmm... Guys?" Zion asked slowly, everyone turned to him, including Michael who still looked back.

"Si, sexy?" Rein asked with a grin, partly saying in a spanish accent.

Zion pointed ahead, "zombies."

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Rein who also grinned and looked ahead. Michael gasped as they crashed into the mob of zombies but didn't let go of the gas pedal, making them continue to plummet into the zombies as zombies continuously rolled over their car. Rein gave a shout of excitement until one zombie got stuck in front of the front window, preventing Michael from seeing any further.

"Shit!" He cried. "I can't see!" But he continued to press onto the gas pedal.

Rein laughed, "use the wiper thingies!"

"Like that'll do anything!" Suddenly, without warning, everyone fell forward as the car stopped moving abruptly and a crashing sound filled the air. For the group, everything went black. Slowly, Rein's eyes fluttered open from the sound of low whining and she groaned, feeling pain sear throughout her body. She felt her head, noticing the side of her head felt sticky. Blinking, she removed her hand and gazed at her now blood covered hand as a loud, irritating buzzing noise filled her ears. She groaned again before looking around her, even from the inside, the car looked banged up and for some reason, it was almost dark. She looked to the back of her, seeing Star whine again, her eyes locked on her while Shadow jumped up onto the seat and gave a small whimper.

"G-Guys?" She asked but couldn't bring her voice any louder. "I-Is everyone... Alright?" She asked again, but felt her voice getting fainter and weaker. What the hell happened?

A familiar groaned filled the air, making Rein smile in relief. She tried to move but found she was still in the same spot she last saw herself. In the car, on Shun's lap. She blinked, wait a minute... Rein turned her head and peered under her, seeing Shun in pretty much perfect condition except for the single scratch on his cheek. Slowly, his eyes opened as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey..." Rein returned the smile as he continued to speak. "A-Are you okay...?" He asked weakly and drowsily. Rein nodded as Shun sat up ever so slightly and looked around him.

"What happened?" He asked lowly, seeming to have as much difficulty as Rein did in heightening his voice.

"I-I think we crashed." Rein replied with equal tone.

Rein then glanced around all over, it was difficult to see as dust and dirt pretty much filled the air. Rein gave a little cough, "V-Ven? Ciel? Zion? R-Ryou...?" She lowly muttered, looking next to her and peering through the dust and smiled in relief when she finally fixed her eyes on Ciel and Zion, who pretty much seemed unharmed except for Ciel, who had blood running down her head like Rein did.

She reached over and shook Ciel's shoulder, "Ciel!" She called, finding it easier to raise her voice now. She groaned as her eyes slowly opened, her eyes fixed on where Rein's voice came from.

"Rein?" She nearly muttered as she rubbed her head with a wince. "W-What happened?" Before Rein could answer her question, Ciel looked at Zion under her and she gasped. "Z-Zion!" She called lowly and shook him slightly until he, too, woke up with a groan. He glanced at Ciel, then Rein and Shun. He sat up slightly.

"What happened? I-Is everyone alright?" He asked.

Rein nodded, "for the most part..." Rein tried to sit up more but winced, feeling pain shoot up and down her arm. Shun glanced at her worriedly, "are you alright?" Rein quickly nodded before looking to Zion.

"I can't move much. Is Ven and Ryou alright?" She asked. Zion's eyes widened as he and Ciel looked to the side of them. Zion smiled and nodded, seeing the both of them seemed okay. Rein was content with their answer and she smiled in relief. Zion nodded, gazing at Ryou seemed unconscious and Ven who seemed to be still asleep and seemed completely unharmed.

"They're okay." He smiled, Rein gaze a relieved sigh and smiled.

"Good." She then looked around her, seeing the dust and dirt finally begin to clear up more.

"Is there a way out?" Zion asked. Rein didn't reply, she continued to look around until she looked to the door which she now noticed looked a little banged up, the window was completely cracked.

"Yeah, the door should still work." Rein grinned nervously. "I hope."

"Wait!" Shun said, still recovering slightly from being unconscious. "Myoko, Ayumi and Michael. Are they alright?" Everyone's eyes widened as they had nearly forgotten about them. Rein leaned forward slightly, careful not to injure her arm anymore. She smiled in relief seeing Myoko and Ayumi unconscious, but leaning against an airbag that had seemed to be deflated. They were alright.

Rein nodded, "looks like Myoko and Ayumi are alright."

Zion and Ciel nodded, "good." Zion smiled.

"And Michael?" Shun asked. Rein leaned forward a bit more and peered over the small crevice between his chair and the door, which seemed to have been completely torn off. Rein's eyes widened, Michael wasn't there. To be sure, Rein reached her arm in between the crevice and felt the front of his chair, she felt the deflated airbag but Michael wasn't there.

Rein turned to the rest of the group with wide eyes, "he's gone." She said quietly, not enough for everyone to hear just as Myoko, Ayumi, and Ryou began to wake up.

Ryou groaned, "what happened?" He asked, glancing at the unconscious Ven in his arms. His eyes widened before he shook her slightly, but let out a sigh in relief when she stirred slightly. Rein gave him a serious and worried look, making him slightly confused as he had never received such a look from Rein before.

"We crashed and Michael's gone." Everyone's eyes shot open, at once, Ryou, Rein and Myoko kicked their door's open. Ryou carried the sleeping Ven as they all climbed out as quickly as they could, completely ignoring the zombies that still wandered around outside the car. They looked left and right until Rein finally set her eyes on something. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart stop.

There, on the ground was Michael. His body motionless and blood covered. Several zombies knelt to his sides, their hands blood covered as they slurped meat from their hands. Michael's body was covered in holes and his eyes were still open but showed no signs of movement. Rein sucked in a small breathe, feeling her body go cold. Michael was dead.


	26. Chapter 26

"Michael!" Rein called, getting the rest of the group's attention and the zombies. Everyone turned with wide eyes as they spotted the lifeless Michael on the ground before Rein ran forward.

"Get away from him!" Rein snarled, kicking a zombie that was kneeling beside Michael on the side of it's head. Everyone quickly ran to her aid, Myoko rather than Ryou, unsheathed her katana and sliced at one of the zombie's near Michael's body. Ryou being unable too, still held the sleeping Ven in his arms. Everyone joined Myoko and Rein and proceeded to fight off the zombie's near Michael. Ayumi and Ciel, meanwhile, knelt beside Michael, both trying to suppress tears as they looked down at his body. Ciel ran her hands over his blood covered and sticky body. The blood was warm but his body was cold. He really was dead. Ciel bit her lip and lightly pulled the tear filled Ayumi to her shoulder who quickly buried her face in her collarbone, unable to look at his body anymore. As everyone finished slicing and shooting at the zombies that were alerted by the sounds of their weapons, Ciel, herself felt tears run down her cheeks. How could this happen? Why Michael? Why only him? It was the only thoughts she could process at the moment. Why?

"Is he...?" Zion started to ask. Ciel only turned to him and shook her head, trying to suppress a sob. Zion, himself, clenched his fist which held onto his gunblade before he knelt down and wrapped his arms around Ciel, making it even harder for her to keep herself from sobbing over the loss of their friend. Ryou, who had knelt down to better support Ven, only looked down at her sleeping body. He silently thanked she was asleep so she didn't have to see this. Or maybe she already knew. He didn't know. Myoko only looked away, trying to put up a tough act but was sad over the loss just like everyone else. Shun, who had been looking down and fighting tears, looked to Rein. She was looking away as well, her hand gripped onto her injured arm and her red eyes glistening with small tears. He knew she was probably trying just as hard as everyone else. He then glanced to Star, his beloved partner in this hell of a world. She was whimpering lowly, sitting on the bloody ground with he ears bent to the sides. Shadow laid next to her, her ears bent to the sides as well. Shun knew they probably understood better than everyone else that Michael wasn't coming back. The silence was deafening. No one could come up with any words to say at the moment, at least until Rein finally spoke up. She looked up at everyone, ignoring the fact her eyes were still filled partially with tears.

"Common. We need to get a grip. It's too later, he's not coming back." The words didn't help in the least. If anything, it made everyone feel the need to look away more to hide their tears from each other.

Rein sighed, "Michael wouldn't like it if we were depressed. We need to keep going, we all need to live so we can find out what happened to his father. If anything, those people from the military would know." Everyone was silent again, now everyone, rather than look away, looked to Rein. She gave a tiny smile and motioned her head away from his body.

"Common, let's give him a proper burial."

"God damnit!" Rein cried in a hushed tone. She really didn't want to deal with any zombies at the moment. She just wasn't in the mood now.

"Why is he so heavy?" She hissed, she and Zion working together to lift his heavily damaged body over to the hole the group had been digging for about two hours. Not to mention they did it bare handed.

"Well, he is twenty!" Zion grunted as they slowly worked there way to the hole.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rein lowly hissed, finally dropping Michael into the hole, even watching his body hit the bottom. She silently winced and mentally apologized. If he were alive, that surely would have hurt. Zion turned to Rein and before he could respond to his previous question, Ciel stepped up and crossed her arms.

"Don't complain! If you thought he was heavy, you should have let Ryou do it." She said matter of factually.

Rein narrowed her eyes at her, "and let the boys get all the credit? I don't think so!"

The two quarreled for a bit more as the group watched with sighs and small smiles. Shun sighed, not feeling in the mood to laugh at there rather quiet argument. At least there occasional arguments seem to always lift the mood, even now. Shun's eyes then shifted to the uncovered hole in the ground, once more he sighed. After Rein and Ciel's little argument, together, the group covered up the hole and said their final farewells. Shun though, couldn't help but wonder if everyone else would meet the same fate as Michael did. He could only hope that they would all make it out alive and go back to their everyday lives, which at this point seemed like heaven.

"Think it still works?" Rein asked as the group examined the damaged car.

Zion shrugged, "wouldn't you know? You're the most experienced here." Rein narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do I look like some sort of Einstein to you?"

Ciel sighed, "Rein just do your thing and high jack another car already." Rein, for the first time in several hours, gave her trademark toothy grin. She flattened her palm against her temple and saluted Ciel.

"Leave it to me!"

Ryou rolled his eyes at Rein who smiled giddily as she messed with the car they found. She was currently taking several wires and piecing them together, each one making their own electric shock.

"You're are having way too much fun with this..." He stated lowly. Rein only laughed.

"Hurry, Rein!" Zion stated quietly as he held Ven in his arms, who was still sleeping soundly. He carefully eyed the zombies that wandered nearby the car. They hadn't figured out they were there yet.

"Damnit, don't rush me!" Zion heard Rein call from within the car, instantly he whirled around, glancing at the zombies again and gave a sigh of relief, seeing they hadn't heard Rein. Ryou raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with her? If she was supposed to be good at this, then why was she taking so long?

Shun, who was standing with the rest of the group close, if not, near the car and moved his gaze from Rein to Ryou. He noticed his confused gaze. Next, he looked to Rein again. Was she taking this long because of her injury? Shun's eyes furrowed in worry over his girlfriend. All he could do was hope she would be alright, knowing Rein wouldn't listen if he tried to get her to allow him to do the high jacking. Next thing anyone knew, the car lights turned on and it roared to life.

"Awwwwwwh yeeeeeeeah!" Rein cried, sitting upright in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun." Myoko said simply as she walked calmly around the car and into the passenger's seat. Ryou quickly took Ven from Zion, who didn't even really notice as his eyes were fixed on the zombie's that were approaching them. The car roaring to life was the trigger to their senses. Well, what was left anyway.

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Yo, sexy! Any day now! It's totally not like we're being attacked by zombies or anything." Rein said sarcastically, pounding on the car horn placed in the center of the steering wheel. Zion turned, he blinked seeing everyone already in the car. Ryou, took his usual place at the window seat with Ven in his lap. Shun sat next to him with Ayumi on his lap and Star and Shadow were already in the back with Ciel holding the door open for Zion, waiting for him to get in. Zion blinked again before quickly climbing in. Ciel got on his lap and shut the door. Rein let out a shout and floored the gas pedal. The car zoomed away before the zombies could get to the car, leaving them helplessly chasing after them.

"Rein!" Ciel called as Rein laughed loudly, the car swerving left and right as she drove before she finally got the hang of it and the swerving slowly came to a stop, but Rein continued to go at a high speed.

"You're gonna kill us!" She shouted again, holding onto Zion who gripped tightly onto the handle above the side of his door with one hand while the other hand was kept protectively wrapped around Ciel. Ryou and Shun were having a harder time than him, Ryou held onto the handle above his door while the other was wrapped tightly around Ven, who still miraculously slept. Shun had to hold onto the headrest behind him, he had no handle to hold onto. Plus, he had to make sure Ayumi on his lap didn't get hurt, he tried to hold onto her as tightly as possible without losing his own grip on the headrest.

"And I thought I was a bad driver..." Ryou muttered, wincing as the car swerved again and skidded as Rein sharply turned the steering wheel, making a sharp turn down a different block. Ven in his lap stirred slightly in her sleep at the sudden movement. Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly, did anything wake her up?

"Do you even know where you're going?" Zion cried, his arm wrapped tightly around Ciel who buried her face in his chest.

"Noooope!" Rein laughed, turning the steering wheel sharply again and making another sharp turn down a different block, making the car skid yet again.

Ciel sweatdropped, "at least someone is in a better mood..."

Myoko grimaced slightly, she too having to rely on the handle on top of her door to keep upright. She sighed at Rein's gleeful smile and looked at the road ahead. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, seeing a figure in the road. It didn't seem like a zombie, it was actually standing upright and was moving with more coordination than a zombie, though it seemed to move about the same pace as a zombie. Her eyes widened, there was a person in the road.

"Rein! There's a person in the road!" Shun called before Myoko could have a chance to point it out. Rein glanced at Shun in the back for a split second before staring ahead of her again. Her eye's widened, the figure of the person becoming clearer as the car got closer and closer.

"OH, FUCK!" Rein cried, pressing on the break as hard as she could. Ciel gave a scream as Rein sharply turned the steering wheel, the car turning on it's side and skidding for a few moments before it came to a complete hault, just inches away from the man, who stared at the car with blank but very much alive eyes. Everyone blinked in shock as Rein turned back to them with a nervous smile.

"Oops?"

"Ha, ha! You okay there?" Rein asked, pressing the button to lower the window and stuck her head out to get a better look at the man who still looked at the car like a deer stuck in headlights. The man stared blankly, Rein could now visibly see he was so shocked his body was trembling. Rein raised an eyebrow at the man. He was definitely middle aged but something was, how could she put it - familiar about him.

Rein blinked before looking back to the rest of the group, "my eyes aren't that scary are they?" She asked, thinking the man was either scared of the car or her eyes as many have been before. No one responded, everyone shared shocked glances. They all doubted there was anyone left in the cities, surely everyone living would have learned of the evacuation point. Rein glanced back at the man, raising an eyebrow at the man whose eyes were locked on the window Ciel and Zion sat next to. His eyes widened.

"C-Ciel...?" Then Ciel's eyes widened, recognizing the faint voice from the other side of her car door.

"Dad...?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait, whaaaaat?" Rein asked with wide eyes as Ciel stepped out of the car, the rest of the group watching her with uneasy and confused eyes.

"C-Ciel...? Is that really you?" The man asked again. Ciel's unseeing eyes pin pointed on his exact spot and looked right in his direction after hearing his voice. Everything was silent as Ciel slowly took a step closer, then her pace got faster as she approached the man, her hand moving to her knife which was located on the side of her pants. Her lips formed a snarl as she unsheathed her knife and next thing anyone knew, Ciel had the knife to the man's throat. The group's eyes shot open as everyone scrambled out of the car, Ryou even came out carrying Ven.

Rein got there first, she grabbed Ciel and held her back and tried to force her away, Ciel shouting for Rein to let go of her. Ciel thrashed as much as she could before Zion came to Rein's aid, he put an arm in front of her and helped Rein force her away from the shocked man.

"Ciel! What the hell?" Rein said, holding Ciel back as much as she could with her injured arm. Ciel let out another shout as she tried to force herself away from Rein and Zion, desperately trying to launch herself at her 'father.'

"Ciel! What are you doing?" Now Shun came over to help, he stood in front of Ciel, helping to hold her back as Ayumi and even Myoko helped while Ryou stood on the side, holding Ven in his arms. He raised an eyebrow at Ciel's behavior before looking to her father whose eyes were wide. Had he done something to her?

"Let me at him! I'll kill him!" Ciel snarled, struggling even more until everyone in the group, minus Ryou and Ven, began to have a difficult time holding onto her.

"Damnit, before you go killing someone, can you at least explain to us why first!" Rein gave Ciel a push, forcing her back and making the rest of the group let go of her. Ciel blinked before glaring at Rein as she recovered her balance. Rein returned the glare just as menacingly.

"You need to explain. Now. I thought you had a good childhood, wanting to find your parents. What happened to that?" Rein asked seriously as she took a step closer to Ciel. Ciel moved her glare from Rein to her father and pointed to him angrily.

"He abandoned me! He left me alone when I was a kid! I was blind! He deserted me when I needed him the most!" She hissed at the paling man before turning back to the rest of the group.

"I wanted to find him so I could kill him for what he did. That's all. End of story and no one's gonna stop me!" She said, giving everyone a quick glance but was the quickest with Zion, not wanting to see his expression. She knew he was probably disappointed in her, but she had to do it. He deserved it all. She wanted him dead, no matter how much she loved Zion. It had to be done. It just had too. Finally, Ciel glanced at Rein, somewhat fearing her expression when all Rein did was give her a blank stare. Ciel's father stepped up, opening his mouth to say something but Rein held her hand back and held her palm to him, stopping him from speaking. Her expression was serious but all of the tension in the air evaporated the second Rein gave a toothy grin.

"Is that right?" She turned to the man several feet behind them.

"Well, we can't have that now can we? Ah, what's another dead person gonna do?" Everyone blinked in shock as Rein suddenly pulled a knife out from the side of her pants and held it in the air with an excited grin.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She shouted happily. Before anyone could process what happened, Rein lunged at the man, holding him back as his eyes widened and he gave a pleading shout. Thankfully, he didn't struggle too much. If he did, Rein would have been forced to let him go with her arm in the condition it was. She did her best to ignore the pain but couldn't help but wince as Ciel's father struggled and pain surged up and down her arm.

"Common, Ciel! Don't wuss out on me now!" Rein laughed, ignoring the pain.

"You wanted him dead right? So kill him!" She laughed again as the man struggled but couldn't find his way out of Rein's grip on his arms.

"Please, no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" He shouted before Rein kicked him in his lower back, making him gasp slightly and silence his speaking.

"Ah, shut up!" Rein told him with a glare.

Ciel blinked. "Rein..." She muttered before giving a small smile and nodding.

"Wait!" Zion spoke up, making everyone glance at him.

"You're just going to kill him? Just like that?" He asked, astonished at Ciel and Rein's behavior.

Rein shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Zion shook his head, "t-that's not right! Without hearing his side of the story?"

Rein raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like some sort of judge to you? I've heard enough! Bitch dies! I'm not letting a member of my family go knowing someone who hurt them so badly is still alive!" Really she was surprised he was still alive in the first place. Damn zombies.

"B-But..." Zion muttered with wide eyes before he looked to the rest of the group. Everyone sighed, giving him a look that said 'just give up' or 'just stop.' Zion then sighed, now realizing that once Rein made up her mind, there was no changing it. Ciel sent him an apologetic look before sighing herself, wondering if after all of this, Zion would still love her.

"Any day now, Ciel!" Rein called as the man in her hold thrashed around again. Ciel glanced back at Rein and then to the floor even though she couldn't see it at all.

"Sorry..." Ciel muttered before looking back to where she heard her father thrash around. Her expression turned stern before she charged at him, knife aimed and ready.

"Challenge completed!" Rein laughed, looking at the dead body in front of her feet. A large cut adorned his throat, his eyes still open and a pool of blood forming underneath his head. Ciel nodded before she glanced in the direction she last heard Zion's voice, he was silent. Ciel frowned, would everything go back to normal after this? It would have too, right? Rein then clapped twice, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright guys! Let's move! Back to that sexy vehicle of ours!" She laughed again, referring to the beat up car that Rein high jacked a few hours after Michael's death. Everyone slowly got back into the car, their seating pretty much the same, the only difference was: Ciel didn't sit on Zion's lap. Rein slowly pressed on the steering wheel, making the car slowly move forward before she suddenly stook her head out her window, her hand still on the steering wheel. Using her elbow, she looked to the back of the car, and backed up as the car gave a 'thud' as the back two wheels ran over Ciel's dad's body, then the front wheels. Rein laughed loudly as she moved the car forward again as the car gave two more 'thuds' as Rein ran over the body again. Everyone shook their heads or sighed as Ciel slapped her forehead before Rein practically stomped on the gas pedal, the car skidded at the sudden speed as Rein floored the car, making everyone nearly fall forward. Again.

Rein's hand slowly turned the steering wheel left and right, getting the hang of keeping the car straight even though it still wavered slightly from time to time. It was completely silent, Rein drove, Ciel sat in the passenger seat while Ryou and Shun sat in the back with Ven in Ryou's lap who still miraculously slept and Myoko sitting in the back with Star and Shadow. She again refused to sit with the boys. Finally, Rein spoke up as she remembered something. Slightly, she turned to the back.

"Yo, Zion! What about your sister? Have any clue where she is? We might as well find her, I think you were the last one, or was I high?"

Zion chuckled lowly, "you weren't high." He said lowly before looking out his window, "i'm sure she'll turn up at some point, like Ciel's dad did. She will... Besides, Shun has to find his sister too." He muttered at the end, his eyes locked on the window. Shun nodded.

Rein sighed, "life sucks."

"Sure does." Ciel answered back just as lowly as Zion. She was happy she killed her father, but she wasn't happy about her current situation with Zion. She wasn't sure how she could ever look him in the eye again. He seemed really against her killing her father. But why? It was like Rein said, what was another dead person in this hell of a world? Nothing at all. Right...?

"LOOK!" Rein suddenly shouted, pressing on the break making everyone nearly fall forward before they caught themselves as the car abruptly stopped on the street beside the ocean.

"Rein!" Ciel growled as Rein pointed to Ciel's window.

"Over there!" She laughed triumphantly as everyone blinked and looked out from the right side of the car. Everyone's eyes widened at the scenery before them. It was the bridge and the city could be viewed on the other side, though it seemed far as it was connected by the longest of the other bridges. Helicopters even could be seen hovering over the city.

Rein smiled in relief, "we made it guys."

Shun smiled, "so what now?" He asked from the back seat, he sat in the middle in between Zion and Ryou.

Rein laughed, "are you kidding me? Let's get out of this hell hole!" Rein held up her hand. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Shun cheered along with Ciel while everyone else only smiled, except for Ven, who still slept throughout the whole thing. Ryou raised an eyebrow, noticing how she didn't wake up. Not even once. Did she really not get hurt in the car crash? Did she hit her head? His thoughts continued no more as Rein began to shout.

Rein grinned toothily, "alright, let's do this!" Everyone blinked as Rein stomped on the gas pedal again, making the car abruptly skid at the sudden speed before the car zoomed forward, making everyone fly forward slightly at the sudden movement before they caught themselves.

"Leeeerrrrroooooooy Jeeeeeeenkiiiiiiiiins!"

"DAMNIT, REIN!"


	28. Final Chapter

Screeching sounded through the air as the car Rein drove turned to it's side rapidly and abruptly stopped half way across the bridge, leaving black marks on the white concrete. Laughter could be heard as the driver's seat door opened and Rein stepped out, a giddy grin on her face.

"Whooooooa! Check it out!" Rein called as Ciel and Zion slowly stepped out of the car, Ciel holding her head as she groaned, having hit the back of Rein's seat when she suddenly stopped. Zion's eyes widened as he stepped beside Rein, looking out to the other side of the bridge. Across the bridge, the streets were nearly coated in zombies, it was almost impossible to see the floor. Even their loud moans could be heard from the group's distance away. Next, Ryou stepped out, carrying Ven as he did so and walked beside Rein, his eyes slightly wide.

"So much for just driving straight to the evacuation point..." He muttered. Rein grinned, pointing her pointer finger to the zombies and waving it up and down slightly as she counted the zombies. Zion raised an eyebrow at her as Ryou shook his head.

"You're going to hurt yourself... You know that?" He muttered loud enough for Rein to hear. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! I can count! Now well, but I can count!"

Ciel groaned, gripping her head. "Shut up! My head hurts!"

Rein blinked, looking over her shoulder to Ciel. "Why? Hit your head?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Ciel growled.

Rein laughed, lifting up her hands defensively as Shun finally got out of the car, a nervous smile on his face as he walked up to the group while Myoko and Ayumi stayed in the car.

"So how do we get past them?" He asked, stepping beside his girlfriend and glancing at the hundreds, maybe thousands of zombies.

Rein shrugged, "we wait?"

Zion nodded, "that's a good idea." He looked up at the darkening sky. "It's nearly night anyway. We should rest in the car for the night."

Rein grinned, "I got Ryou's lap!" Ryou spared a quick glance at her before he walked away still carrying Ven and muttering a quick "no." Rein pouted before she jumped into Shun's arms, making his eyes widen as he quickly caught her.

"Fine then! I see how it is! I'll stick with the guy who actually wants me!" Rein said half heartedly, giving Shun a quick smile before she stuck her tongue out in Ryou's direction over Shun's shoulder. Shun sighed but smiled anyway, glad his girlfriend was as energetic as ever and that her injury didn't seem to be affecting her anymore.

Myoko slowly opened her eyes, unable to sleep and glancing down at Ayumi in her lap. Slowly she looked at the back seat, seeing the rest of the group with their eyes closed, most likely asleep. Myoko claimed the front seat while everyone was staring at the zombie numbers, not wanting to nearly kill herself with all of the swerving of the car in the back seat with Star and Shadow. Ciel was now sitting in Zion's lap again, though it gave off a little bit of an awkward atmosphere. Rein was shamelessly sleeping on Shun's chest and Ven still slept on Ryou's chest who was asleep as well. Myoko then looked ahead, faintly seeing the zombies roam the streets. Their moans were even slightly audible from the inside of the car. Sighing, Myoko took Ayumi into her arms and used one of her free hands to open the door, carrying Ayumi outside the car and placing her back on the seat and closing the door while she slept. Walking over to the railing, Myoko propped her arms on the cool metal bars and looked out to the dark ocean, slightly brightened by the moon's reflection.

"Can't sleep?" Myoko's eyes widened slightly, before her eye lids lowered again, seeing Rein standing behind her with her trademark toothy grin, only smaller this time. Rein walked beside her, leaning her back against the railing.

"What's up?" She asked. Myoko was almost surprised that she actually sounded kind of serious and her voice was low. Myoko wordlessly shrugged before looking back out to the ocean again. Rein raised an eyebrow at her before she looked to the car, staring at the top of Ven's brown head through the window.

"You know..." Myoko looked over to Rein as she slowly began to speak.

"We told you pretty much everything, but you haven't said a word about you yet." Rein spoke with a small mischievous smirk. Myoko narrowed her eyes before looking out to the ocean once more.

"So? Ryou hasn't either." She replied with almost no emotion.

Rein chuckled, "ah, but that's where you're wrong." Rein stood up straight from the railing slightly. "I'm sure Ryou has spoken to Ven about his life by now, judging by all the times they've been along together and how he seems to trust her the most." She stuck her tongue out playfully. Myoko blinked slowly. _She's perceptive... _Shrugging again, Myoko once more looked back out to the ocean, hoping Rein would just leave and go back to sleep. Rein smirked at her before fully getting off the railing, placing her hand on her hip at the same time.

"Ven makes a good therapist, even while she's asleep. Maybe you should tell her everything. Ven never tells a secret, not even to me." She said. Myoko looked over to her but before she could say anything more, Rein slowly opened the car door, gently pried Ven from Ryou's arms and carried Ven over to Myoko, closing the car door quietly with her foot.

Rein gently laid her against the railing, "here." She said softly before standing up straight and looking down at the sleeping brunette. Next, Rein glanced at Myoko with a giddy smile.

"Talk to her. She hears more than you think. Think of her like the out cold version of Oprah!" That was all Rein said before she turned around, waved and opened the car door, gently crawling over Ryou and into Shun's lap again before she reached out and closed the car door once more. Myoko blinked slowly at the car, then looked down to Ven. She sighed before turning around and leaning on the railing with her back. Again, she looked down at Ven and sighed once more.

"I don't see how you're supposed to do anything, but okay I guess" She closed her eyes before she sat down and glanced at Ven again who remained motionless. She sighed again, "I really hope you're sleeping..." She muttered and closed her eyes again and taking a deep breathe.

"When I was born, my mom died from giving birth to me. My dad was a politician and was a drunk, he would rape me repeatedly, longing for my mother and would often beat me. I hate my mother for what she did, leaving and making my father the way he was. But one day, my older brother came home from boarding school and witnessed my dad beating me with a glass bottle. He tried to stop my dad but killed him on accident and was sent to prison. That's why i'm afraid of men and I was distant from you all." Myoko took another breathe.

"I'm sorry, for acting the way I have and for trying to kill Zion just from being scared you all would try and kill me if I hadn't tried to kill you first." She muttered lowly, wrapping her arms around her legs. She leaned her forehead against her knees.

"I guess I should apologize to you too." Myoko said, glancing at Ven who still slept.

"You must of been scared then, huh? You acted just like my brother when he tried to stop my father. I didn't realize it then, but I do now." Myoko looked back to the car.

"I wish I could apologize to Zion too, but I don't think that will happen. Not with how I am now." She whispered lowly. It was silent after that. Myoko didn't speak, she only stared at the sleeping brunette for what felt like hours. Finally, Myoko got up wordlessly, glancing down at Ven once more.

"Thank you for listening." Myoko muttered softly before she opened the passenger seat door, picking up Ayumi again and sitting down before she settled the small girl in her lap and closing the door. Forgetting about Ven briefly, Myoko closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, leaning back against the seat. As soon as Myoko fell asleep, Ven's fingers twitched and her eyes slightly opened. Her lips formed a tiny smile.

"You're welcome, Myoko..."

"OH, SHIT!" Everyone in the car stirred awake at Rein's loud voice. Shun groaned and opened his eyes, groggily rubbing at them and staring at his girlfriend on his lap, who was apparently awake.

"What the fuck, Rein?" Ciel groaned, she too waking up along with Zion. Rein's loud voice even woke up Shadow and Star in the back.

"Ven's gone!" Rein exclaimed, pointing to Ryou who no longer had Ven in his lap. Ryou blinked slowly before looking down at his lap, his eyes instantly widened seeing Ven wasn't there. Myoko groaned as Ayumi slowly stirred out of her sleep as Rein literally leaped out of the car, jumping over Ryou's lap as soon as she opened it.

Ryou too got out of the car as well as Zion and Ciel, who both got out together while Shun waited for everyone else to get out. Ayumi simply peeked out from the passenger seat window as well as Myoko, who wore a more bored expression, already knowing where Ven was. It was nice to see Rein all panicky though. Ryou sighed in relief, seeing Ven asleep against the rails of the bridge. Rein raised an eyebrow and swiftly extended her arms out in front of her.

"What the fuck is she doing out here!?" She shouted as Zion, Ciel and Shun walked around the car to where Rein and Ryou were.

"Did someone carry her out?" Zion asked.

Rein shrugged, "hell if I know!" Her eyes then widened in realization as Ryou bent down, feeling her forehead for any signs of a fever from sleeping outside. Rein glanced at Myoko, giving her a questionable look. Myoko glanced back at Rein and shrugged, wearing an expression that said: "I forgot." Rein slapped her forehead as Ryou pulled his hand away. Knowing Ven didn't have a fever, he picked her up into his arms again.

"Looks like the zombie numbers didn't decrease." The group heard Shun say from the front of the car, making everyone look in his direction. Rein was the first to walk up and over to him, while everyone else more hesitantly followed, minus Myoko and Ayumi who chose to stay in the car and Star and Shadow, who were still in the back.

Rein whistled lowly at the zombie numbers, if anything, they seemed to get a bit bigger. "So how we gonna get past them?" She asked, looking to Ryou who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"'Cause you're hot." Ryou didn't respond at her words, he only narrowed his eyes at the red eyed girl who gave him a toothy grin just as Myoko and Ayumi came out of the car.

"Maybe we can sneak past them." Ciel suggested.

"Good idea! Common! Maybe there's a few empty streets we can sneak into!" Rein said with a smile.

Zion nodded, "though coming from Rein, it's a bit scary, but it might actually be a good idea." He said somewhat sarcastically. Rein narrowed her eyes at him making Zion raise his hands in defense with a smile.

"Well then what the hell are we still doing here?" Ciel asked.

Rein nodded with a larger grin, "hell yeah! Let's be the awesome, sexy ninjas we are and sneak past those brainless assholes!"

"This is not working. At all." Ciel said, peeking at the zombies from behind the wall and hiding out in the small alley with the group, though she couldn't see anything, she could hear the zombies were extremely close by. And there were a lot of them. They only managed to make it a few blocks from the bridge without being caught and now there were too many zombies to get through. Even Shadow and Star knew they were in trouble, Shadow let out a low whine but not loud enough for the zombies to hear even with there close distance.

Zion nodded, "we need a distraction." He said, glancing at Rein next to him who instantly looked up at him with wide eyes, noticing his gaze.

"Hey!" Rein said quietly, narrowing her eyes at Zion.

Zion shrugged innocently, "hey, you're the best distraction we have."

"Are you kidding me? As much as I love being chased, i'll be those zombies bitch by noon if I do it alone! If i'm doing it, Ven goes with me. She's my partner after all." She said, surprisingly in a quiet tone.

Ryou shook his head, "no. Ven's sleeping and i'm not letting her go out there while she's asleep. She'll too easily get hurt." He said. Rein blinked at him. Since when did he care so much? Rein's lips formed a grin moments later.

"So you do like her!" She grinned mischievously. Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly, "don't be stupid." He growled.

Zion sighed, somewhat understanding Ryou's motives. There was no way he was letting Ciel go out there either or Ayumi. Who in the right mind would let a little girl go out there? Even if she was really twenty. His gaze found it's way to Myoko and he smiled. "Myoko can go." He said, looking to Rein whose eyes instantly popped open as well as Myoko's.

"What?" Both Rein and Myoko hissed simultaneously, glancing at each other then to Zion again.

Zion nodded, "i'm not letting Ciel go out there and you two seem like the only optional choice." He said, glancing at Shun who frowned slightly while Ciel blinked her unseeing eyes at the sound of her name. Shun didn't want his girlfriend to go out there alone, but he knew he had to have faith. Out of anyone here, she was the least frightened by the zombies and was the most outgoing.

Myoko sighed while Rein groaned. "Fine, but what do you expect us to do? Dress in grass and do the hula?"

"LUAU!" All of the zombies instantly turned at the sound of Rein's voice. Her now in a Hawaiian costume with a coconut bra and a grass skirt over her clothing, there was even a flower in her hair. Myoko laid on the ground beside her, an apple in her mouth and wearing a large pig costume. Rein began to sing and dance.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat," Rein thrusted her elbows back and moved her hips then motioned to Myoko with her arms. "Eat my buddy, Myoko here because she is a treat!" She sang again, standing behind Myoko and pointing down to her while Myoko wore a grim expression on her face.

Rein moved away and thrusted her elbows back again, moving her hips in the process. "Come on down and dine on this fat and tasty swine! All you have to do is get in line!" Rein sang again as the zombies moaned, moving closer to the two.

Rein smiled nervously before she continued dancing and singing. Rein threw her hands in the air, moving her hips more. "Aaaare you achin'? For some bacon?" She sang before she waved her hands around towards Myoko. The zombies moaned louder as they got closer and Rein sang again. Rein smiled once more, "sheeee's a big pig!" Myoko glared at Rein.

"You could be a big pig too!" Rein sang, dancing wildly.

"OY!" She shouted, thrusting her hips out and putting her hands behind her head. Seconds later, Rein and Myoko jumped to their feet, stripping off there costumes and running away with Rein screaming in excitement as the zombies quickly walked after them, moaning loudly.

Ciel slapped her forehead while Zion laughed nervously as they slowly walked out of the alley and onto the clear, zombieless street. "Well, they certainly did a good job." Zion muttered, hoping Rein wouldn't kill him after this while Shun smiled.

Ciel nodded, "yeah, I don't hear any zombies." She muttered. She didn't even hear a single moan.

Ryou sighed, "I guess we're lucky we found a costume shop nearby." Zion laughed nervously while Ayumi and Shun smiled. He glanced down at Ven who continued to sleep, only now realizing something.

"You do realize we've been separated again, right?" Ryou asked, looking up at Zion and Shun. Zion and Shun's eyes instantly widened.

"Shit."

Meanwhile, Rein and Myoko ran as fast as they could an into an empty street. Quickly, they ducked into a dark abandoned building, panting heavily as they did so.

"Did we lose them?" Rein panted as Myoko shrugged.

"I think so..." She muttered in between pants.

Rein groaned, lowering her body to the ground while leaning against the wall while Myoko chose to stand up. "I hate zombies." Rein groaned. Myoko simply nodded in agreement before she slightly opened the door and peeked through the small crack. She flinched slightly as a shadow past by the door and revealed itself to be a zombie. Or many zombies. Myoko shook her head and quietly closed the door.

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a little while." She said.

Once more Rein groaned, "fuck my life!"

"Where do you think they went?" Zion asked, stopping in the street, having been running around in search of Rein and Myoko occasionally avoiding a zombie or two. Ciel sighed, "i'm not sure." She muttered, backing away as she accidently stopped running a little too close to Zion. Zion noticed this and frowned.

Shun, Ayumi, Ryou, Star and Shadow, who ran ahead, looked back at the two. Shun smiled mischievously and turned to Ryou, "let's wait here." His words caught Ryou off guard, making him look at the slightly taller boy. "Those two need to make up." Ryou raised his eyebrow at Shun but shrugged anyway while Ayumi looked up at Shun questionably.

Zion scratched the back of his head, "Ciel, i'm really sorry about yesterday..." He muttered. Ciel looked up at him and frowned slightly before looking down at the floor again, toying with the end of her shirt.

"It's fine..." She muttered, wondering if he really forgave her.

Zion sighed and pulled the blind girl into his arms, making her gasp as he embraced her. "I really am sorry. I was just shocked... That's all. As the world is now, there is going to be death. I'm sorry for not understanding that earlier. I know you were angry at him and I still don't really get why you had to kill him but, I forgive you. I love you."

Ciel's eyes widened before she quickly closed them, her breathe hitching slightly as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too..." She muttered quietly as tears fell down her face, making Zion hug her tighter.

"Awwwwwww!" Shun laughed, making Zion and Ciel instantly pull away from their hug. Ryou stared with a bored expression while Shun laughed and Ayumi only smiled, seemingly somewhat confused on what was going on.

Ciel narrowed her eyes despite not being able to see anything. "He's worse than Rein!" Zion laughed at her words, kissed her forehead and took her wrist. He smiled before walking with her over to Ryou, Shun, Ayumi, Star and Shadow and continuing their search.

"Are they gone yet?" Rein groaned. Myoko sighed and gave her the same answer she had the last five times Rein asked.

"No." Myoko groaned before going back to peeking out the crack on the door which she made from opening the door slightly as another zombie passed by.

"Damn persistent mother fuckers..." Rein groaned again, knowing fully well that the zombies were probably looking for them. "Ugh, it's worse enough that the zombies are looking for us, but on top of that we don't even have our damn weapons!" Rein growled, banging her forehead against the wall repeatedly. Myoko placed her fingers to her lips and silenced Rein as another zombie passed by.

"We just have to wait until they're gone, then we can slip away." Myoko said.

"Can't we just sneak past them? Or you know, go out there and kick their asses bare handed?" Myoko's sighed.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to get yourself killed." Myoko grumbled sarcastically.

Rein shrugged, "why not just throw a rock then?" Myoko's eyes widened at Rein's words.

"That's... Actually a good idea." She muttered, her eyes still wide.

Rein grinned widely. "Oh yeah! I'm awesome!"

"Shhhhhh!" Myoko hushed as she and Rein slowly sneaked out the door of the abandoned building. Walking quickly, but quietly, Rein grabbed a large rock on the floor and chucked it across the street, breaking the window of the house across it. Instantly, zombies turned and headed towards the house, crowding around it and crawling inside. Almost instantly, the screams of a woman could be heard.

Rein laughed nervously with slightly wide eyes, "my bad!" Myoko slapped her forehead, unable to help but feel a bit sorry for the woman being killed by Rein's antics.

"Let's just go." Myoko muttered, running the street while it was still partially empty with Rein hot on her tail.

Breathing out slowly, Ven's eyes slowly opened. Her body finally drifting out of it's long sleep. Feeling her body moving slightly on it's own like someone was carrying her, she sleepily looked up as Ryou looked down at her, his eyes now widening. He stopped running, not taking his eyes off Ven in his arms.

"You're awake." He muttered, Ven blinked slowly as she looked up at him. Ryou furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Even after all this time, she looked incredibly tired like she hadn't slept in three days. Her skin was pale and under her eyes was somewhat dark.

"Ryou! What's the hold up?" Zion called, waving his arm high and using his other hand to cup it around his mouth, making his voice slightly louder. Ryou looked to Zion, who was a considerable distance ahead along with Shun, Ayumi, Star, Shadow and Ciel. Ven blinked slowly, hearing Zion's voice and slightly her head and looked in his direction. Zion's eyes widened, seeing Ven was awake as she looked in their direction.

"Ven!" Shun called happily, seeing she was awake as well and ran over with Zion, Ciel, Ayumi and there two animal companions. Ven smiled weakly and squirmed slightly in Ryou's arms. Ryou looked down at her and put her down, keeping his hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling over, her body still weak from all of the sleeping she did.

"Hi guys." Ven said quietly as Ciel hugged her briefly before she let go, almost feeling how drained her body was even with that many hours of sleep.

Zion smiled, "we were starting to think you went into a coma or something. You alright?"

Ven slowly nodded, "yeah." She said before yawning. "I was just really tired..." Zion frowned. She STILL sounded tired.

Shun frowned as well, "you okay?" He asked. Ven simply smiled and nodded before looking around. Her eyes widened, realizing Rein was gone.

"Where's Rein?" She asked, turning to Ryou first before she looked to everyone else.

Zion laughed nervously, "she and Myoko, uh... They kinda were our distractions to get past a huge hoard of zombies and we didn't really think that we would get separated." He said, secretly hoping Ven wouldn't notice Michael's disappearance. He really didn't want to break the news to her. No one else even had the heart to tell her.

Ven nodded and smiled again, "I thought I heard Rein singing."

Shun nodded and looked to Zion, "we should keep looking. Who knows what could have happened to them by now... Especially since we forgot to give them their weapons."

Zion slapped his forehead, "did we really?" He muttered lowly. Shun smiled nervously and nodded.

Ryou sighed, "now we really have to find them." Ayumi nodded in agreement.

Zion nodded, removing his palm from his forehead. "Alright, let's go find them!" The group began to run once more, except for Ven who was quickly picked up by Ryou again, shocking her slightly. She looked up at Ryou.

"Why are you still carrying me?" She nearly whispered, her cheeks slightly burning which she quickly brushed off with a shake of her head. Ryou only quickly glanced down at her before looking ahead at the group.

"You're still tired, aren't you?" He asked. Ven blinked and didn't reply. She sighed and leaned into his chest slightly, trying to get herself comfortable figuring she would be like this for awhile.

"How are we going to find them?" Shun asked as they reduced their running to walking while trying to avoid zombies.

Zion shrugged, "something tells me where zombies are, Rein and Myoko are." Just as he said that, the group rounded a corner and nearly bumped into a large group of zombies in front of someone's home. Thankfully they didn't seem to hear, Zion backed everyone else behind a wall in order to keep themselves hidden.

"That's a lot of zombies all of the sudden." Shun muttered, looking to Ryou. "Think they were here?" Ryou shrugged at his question.

Zion nodded, "maybe." He whispered, peeking at the zombies from the edge of the wall. He turned to Ven who seemed more comfortable now in Ryou's arms and for once actually awake.

"What do you think?" He muttered to her. Ven blinked and looked to Zion, then to Ryou and then to the house. She watched it for a moment, eyeing the detail of the house. She could plainly see the window was broken, like someone smashed it. Even Rein wouldn't be stupid enough to go right up and smash someone's window without a reason. With all the zombies around, if she were here, Ven figured she probably threw something at the window so Rein and Myoko could get by safely and not worry about accidently getting the zombie's attention if they were too preoccupied with the house.

Ven nodded, "Rein was probably here. Knowing her, she probably threw something at the window, making it break and getting the zombies attention so she and Myoko could sneak by safely." She said.

Everyone glanced at Ven with wide eyes, making her nervous as she stared around at everyone. She frowned, "what are you all staring at me like that for?" She whispered shyly.

Shun blinked in realization, "oh, sorry." He muttered.

Ryou then spoke up. "We should leave while we still can. Don't want to do anything that might get the zombie's attention." He said.

Zion nodded, "yeah. Let's go." Motioning his arm away from the wall, the group quietly walked past the zombies. The zombies didn't notice the group at all as they walked by, at least until there was a loud clang on the floor. Something dropped. Following the sound, Zion turned to Ayumi who stopped cold and staring at one of her guns that had fallen out of her cloak.

Shun sighed, "oh great."

"Run!" Zion called and instantly began running as the zombies turned towards the group, moaning loudly as they walked quickly after them. Ayumi ran beside Ryou who still carried Ven with Star and Shadow running by his side, not bothering to go and pick up her gun. She had plenty of others. She didn't stop running, at least until she noticed Ryou stopped running. She looked to Ryou who set Ven down then bent down, Ven knowing what to do, quickly got on his back before Ryou kept running again. Glancing back at the zombies who rapidly approached them, Ayumi quickly followed her group.

Ven now looked back at the zombies, watching as they walked rapidly after her group. She then looked down at Ryou and sighed, wondering when he suddenly cared so much to keep on carrying her even though she could walk. Knowing if this kept on, he would get tired. Ven quickly jumped off, alerting Ryou.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryou asked as he instantly stopped running.

Ven smiled, "I can walk." She said before running. Ayumi smiled before she followed her. Ryou glanced at the approaching zombies before he followed his group. Ven and the rest of the group ran closer to the wall, now the zombies were closing in from the side instead of behind them. Their footsteps must of been loud enough for them to hear.

"Keep running guys!" Zion called, no one responded. They just kept running. Even with their weapons, there were just too many to fight. Ven looked to Ryou who ran beside her and found herself wondering what would happen after all of this. Would they even survive? How would they get away in the evacuation point and would they really take them to a safe place? Before Ven could think anymore, she felt her wrist being grabbed roughly and her body being pulled back. Ven's eyes widened as numerous zombies grabbed her and pulled her back.

"VEN!" Shun called with wide eyes, noticing what had happened. Ryou then turned, his eyes widened widely seeing a zombie open it's mouth and lower it's head to her shoulder. Ven closed her eyes and winced, preparing her body for the pain she knew would come.

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BASTARDS ABOUT TOUCHING MY BEST FRIEND!" Ven's eyes widened and a black blur rushed past her, a black boot implanting itself onto the zombie's face. Ven's wrist was pried free and her body was pushed away from the zombies. Rein spun instantly after pushing Ven away, kicking the zombie's neck, forcefully pushing in to the ground hardly. The zombie coughed raggedly, almost like it was trying to inhale air but couldn't thanks to the force of Rein's kick. Rein took Ven's wrist again, running with her away from the zombies and back to Zion's group, who smiled in relief just as Myoko appeared, swiping her katana from Ayumi's cloak and slashing one of the nearby zombies.

"This way!" Myoko cried, slicing through a thin part of the zombie hoard and creating a narrow path. Rein took Ven's wrist and followed after Myoko and through the path. Zion followed with Ciel, taking out his gunblade and shooting close ranged zombies, preventing them from getting further as Shun went through with Ayumi while Ryou unsheathed his katana and sliced at the zombies who had gotten too close as he walked through the narrow pathway Myoko created. Even Star and Shadow launched themselves at the zombies, biting and clawing into them.

"Hurry up!" Myoko cried, ducking into another alleyway with Rein and Ven who ducked with Myoko immediately. Zion and Ciel were next, who held Ciel close to him. Shun then came, then Ayumi who followed after Star and Shadow, both their mouths and claws bloodied.

"Everyone alright?" Rein laughed, seeing the zombies hadn't followed them.

Zion nodded, "good thing you showed up when you did."

Ciel nodded as well, "yeah! Where the hell were you?"

Rein rolled her eyes, "bitch please! Me and Myoko were doing you guys a favor and acting like idiots just so your sorry asses could get away!"

Ciel narrowed her eyes, "our what!"

"Where's Ryou?" Ven said, suddenly speaking up. Rein's eyes widened before she whirled around, looking to everyone whose faces paled.

"Le shit." Rein muttered before spinning on her heel and charging back over to the zombies, yelling Ryou's name frantically.

"RYOU!" She cried as everyone followed her, ready to save their friend. Skidding to a stop, Rein's eyes widened, seeing Ryou kneeling down beside a call, his face cringed in pain as he gripped his chest where his scar was.

"Oh, fuck!" Rein cried again, but before she could start running towards Ryou, Ayumi sped past them, slipped through the zombies and stood in front of Ryou, holding her arms out as the zombies closed in on Ryou clumsily like they didn't know for sure if he was there.

"Shit!" Zion muttered, running over to the zombies and slicing at them with his gunblade, desperately trying to cut a path. Ciel ran to his aid, taking out her knives and trying to cut through the zombies while Myoko as well took out her katana and began slicing at the zombies and Star and Shadow once again, launched themselves at the zombies. Ven felt a head of sweat run down her temple, she didn't have a weapon, having given it to Ayumi and Ryou was in trouble. One of her friends.

Rein looked around frantically, "there has to be a way for us to get through!" She growled. Ven pressed her lips together and looked around as well. There just had to be a way. Shun clenched his fist, he not having a weapon present either.

"There has to be something we can do!" He said. Rein nodded, "we can't just stand here looking pretty! A bomb, maybe?"

Shun raised his eyebrow, "as much as I love explosives, where would we get one?"

"I don't know!" Was all Rein could reply before Ryou's voice was heard. Calling out Ayumi's name. Rein and Ven's eyes widened.

"Fuck it!" Rein said quickly and frantically, running over to the group of zombies. Rein grabbed at their clothing and climbed on top of them, stepping on their heads and walking over to where Ryou was and jumping down, running over to Ryou, who was still against the wall. Rein pulled Ryou close to her, her red eyes scanning the mob of zombies as they got closer and closer. Ayumi was nowhere to be seen.

Ven furrowed her eyebrows, "we have to get their attention!" She said, looking around the street desperately. Shun watched as everyone fought harder now, trying to get to Ryou, Ayumi and now Rein. He then glanced at Ven, seeing her run over to a car.

"What are you doing?" He cried.

Ven smiled, "you learn a few things from being with Rein all the time." With that, Ven kicked the car door. Hard. Instantly, the car alarm broke through the air filled with moans.

Rein glared at the zombies, cradling Ryou's head against her collarbone as he writhed in pain and muttered curses under his breathe. He was in too much pain to protest. Rein held Ryou tighter as the zombies only got closer until they were inches away.

"Get out of here..." Ryou muttered weakly, gasping in pain. Rein shook her head and held him even tighter.

"Hell no!" She said in a quiet tone, watching as the zombies leaned over them. Rein shut her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the pain she knew would come, at least until a car alarm broke through the air. Rein's eyes widened as the watched the zombies stop in there tracks, turn and walk in a new direction. Towards the car alarm. Myoko, Zion and Ciel's eyes widened, seeing the zombies were changing their direction, well, Ciel could feel them turning around.

"Follow me!" Zion said in a hushed tone, taking Ciel's hand and running over to an alleyway to their side. With Myoko, Star and Shadow following, Ven quickly grabbed Shun's wrist and followed them, ducking to the side quietly so the zombies didn't hear them moving and kept following the sound of the car alarm.

Rein continued to watch as the zombies walked away while holding Ryou close to her. Noticing he wasn't moving around anymore, Rein gently turned his head so his cheek laid on her collarbone and examined him. She let out a sigh of relief. He was just unconscious and he didn't appear to have been bitten.

"Rein!" Rein blinked and looked up before giving a giddy grin, seeing Ven run up to her followed by the rest of the group.

"Hiya!" Rein said as Ven knelt down in front of her, clearly worried about her and Ryou.

"Are you guys okay?" The brunette asked. Rein nodded before looking down at Ryou, slightly brushing back some of his damp hair from his forehead.

"He's just sleepy!" Rein laughed loudly making Ven smile. Zion sighed in relief who stood next to Ciel behind Ven.

"That's good." He said. Shun smiled, watching Rein laugh. He felt glad she was alright. He then looked down at Ryou, instantly feeling a little jealous but then sighed. It couldn't be helped. Rein was just overprotective. Myoko rolled her eyes before spotting something where the zombie mob once was. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

"Ayumi." She muttered. Zion looked at her curiously before looking to where her eyes were locked. Zion's eyes widened and he gasped, getting Rein and Ven's attention as well. Ven's eyes widened and her hands instinctively covered her mouth while Rein's eyes simply widened.

"Ayumi!" Ven cried quietly, running over to her body in the street. She knelt by her side, examining her heavily mauled body. Her small body was almost completely blood soaked and ridden with deep bite marks along her legs, her arms and her sides and a single one that tore her throat. Chunks of flesh were missing from her leg and muscles from her arms were ripped off. Tears filled Ven's eyes as the group crowded around Ayumi, except for Rein who watched from a distance, still holding onto Ryou. Rein's eyes watered, she shut her eyes tightly and turned away from the scene, not baring to watch anymore. Zion lowered his head, shutting his eyes tightly and pulling Ciel to him and wrapping his arms around her, Ciel herself on the verge of crying. Even though she couldn't see, the smell of blood was thick in the air, indicating someone's death. Shun turned away, tears forming in his own eyes and Myoko looked down at the floor, holding tightly onto her katana. Star and Shadow as well, both whimpered knowing very well that this atmosphere could only mean someone had died.

"Just how many friends are we going to lose...?" Rein muttered, clenching her teeth and letting a few tears fall. Her body shook with the need to sob but she held it back.

A plain black sneaker stepped on the ledge of the roof, overlooking the sorrow filled group. Her red and green eyes narrowed, her gaze locking onto Ven who had her head hung low, tears falling from her closed eyes. Even from the rooftop she stood on, her shoulders were visibly shaking like she was trying not to sob. Destiny narrowed her eyes, watching her cousin for a few moments before she turned and walked away, disappearing out of view.

Rein opened her eyes slowly, her tears having long dried as the hours went by. She looked up at the sky, the sun was close to going down and the sky was the slightest shade of orange. It was time to go. Rein looked at Ryou who was still unconscious. She shut her eyes briefly before she opened them again, she looked to the group who by now was sitting around Ayumi's body. They had stopped crying but no one had said a word for hours. First Michael and now Ayumi. Rein narrowed her eyes, silently promising herself that she would let no one else get killed. Rein moved Ryou's head to her lap slowly before she stretched her arms above her head. Grinning she turned to the group and clapped her hands.

"Alright everyone! Enough mourning!" Everyone slowly looked to Rein with blank eyes.

Rein smiled, "like I said with Michael, Ayumi wouldn't want us to be sad. Let's bury her body and get a move on, sha'll we?" Everyone continued to give her a blank look. Surprisingly, Ven was first to crack a smile and stand up. Rein was right. They couldn't sit here mourning forever. They had other friends they needed to keep alive so they could live on the rest of there lives happily. Smiling at Rein, Ven nodded and moved her hands under Ayumi's body, picking her up without much struggle. Zion, Ciel, Myoko and Shun's gaze exchanged from Ven then to Rein.

Rein waved her wrist with a giddy grin, "you heard the girl! Can't you see i'm busy with this sexy piece of hotness over here? Dig a hole, hole diggers!"

Ciel rolled her eyes and walked over to where she last heard Ven move. "Sure, jackass." She muttered, but Rein had heard it and had responded with a loud laugh. Zion couldn't help but smile and followed Ciel, helping her dig a hole in the ground with their bare hands. Shun then laughed, taking Ayumi from Ven's arms while she went and helped Zion and Ciel dig, while Star and Shadow began digging with their paws in an attempt to help. Myoko stood and watched for a moments before she sighed, knelt down and assisted Ciel, Zion, Star, Shadow and Ven in their digging.

Rein chuckled to herself as she watched the group dig with small smiles on their faces. She then glanced at Ayumi's dead body and silently hoped that wherever she was, she was happy. Looking down at Ryou, Rein smirked and gently placed her fingers in his hair, taking strands of his hair and braiding it and occasionally glancing at Ven. She smiled as she watched her assist the others with a smile on her face. Something she hadn't worn in a few hours. Rein's eyes then widened, realizing something important.

If Ven finally woke up while she and Myoko were separated from the group, wouldn't she have noticed Michael was gone? She didn't seem curious about it at all. Michael being gone should have been one of the first things she realized. Rein groaned, rubbing her head with her free hand. Why did Ven have to be so complicated? Sometimes trying to figure it out gave her such a headache. Rein thought for a moment before it finally hit her and her eyes widened.

Did Ven witness what happened to Michael? Rein frowned, ceasing her braiding of Ryou's hair. That's why she was asleep that entire time. She must of had that dream again. The dream when she was aware. She must of saw Michael's death before anyone else and knowing her, blamed herself and slept all this time out of depression as she always did. It was just her way of relieving herself of stress, like when she had to kill her zombified parents. Rein sighed, no matter how much she wanted to confront Ven about it, she knew she shouldn't. She could care less about talking about any other thing, but the last thing she wanted to do was upset Ven. It didn't seem to Rein like anyone else realized the fact and she would tell them later when Ven would fall asleep again, which would be soon. Sighing again, Rein continued braiding Ryou's hair and tried not to think about it.

"That should do it!" Zion exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his forehead as Ven and Myoko patted the upturned soil with their feet.

Shun nodded with a smile, "looks good, guys!" Just as Shun said that, Ryou began to stir in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened, he turned his head to the side and looked up at Rein who gave a cheerful smile.

"Yo!" She said. Ryou blinked slowly and for a split second, his eyes widened realizing he was on Rein's lap and quickly sat up.

Rein grinned toothily, "feel better?" Ryou glanced at her slightly before feeling his scar. The pain was gone; Ryou nodded.

Rein laughed, "good! If you slept any longer, I might have just raped you!" Ryou sent her a small glare.

"Ryou!" Ryou turned slightly, looking to the rest of the group as they ran over. Zion smiled, holding out his hand.

"You okay?" He asked. Ryou smiled slightly, took his hand and Zion helped him up.

"I'm fine." Ryou replied, glancing at Ven who gave him a wide smile. Ciel then spoke up.

"So, now that Ryou's up and moving, shouldn't we get to the evacuation point?" Ciel asked. Rein nodded, standing up as well.

"Good idea! The faster we get to safety, the faster we can relax!" Rein said with a toothy grin.

Zion nodded, "that sounds like a good idea."

Rein smiled before punching the air above her, "ALRIGHTY THEN!" She began marching in a random direction. "ONWARDS!" She shouted. Everyone smiled, except Myoko who gave a tiny smile that was so small it probably didn't count. Ryou shook his head before running his fingers through his hair, pausing when he found he couldn't run his fingers anymore. He patted his hair. It felt lumpy. He raised an eyebrow before his eyes narrowed, figuring out that Rein braided and quickly undid the braids without much difficulty.

"Look!" Ven exclaimed in a hushed tone, pointing to the sky as a low sound of a propeller sounded through the air, getting everyone's attention. Rein smiled, placing her hand on her hip as a helicopter flew over them, another one following straight behind it.

Rein then cupped her hands around her mouth, looking up to the helicopters. "You better keep that evacuation going on until we get there? You hear me, you bastards!" She shouted as the helicopters disappeared into the distance. Ven smiled and walked over to Rein, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll make it. We're almost there." She said. Rein looked over her shoulder to her best friend, smiled and nodded.

"I know." She said before she motioned her arm into the direction the helicopters went to.

"Common!" She called. Everyone smiled and followed after their hyperactive leader, all except for one. Ven paused, noticing Ryou wasn't following. She looked back, seeing him staring at the spot they buried Ayumi. Ven frowned, walked over and did the same thing she did with Rein. She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her slightly.

Ven smiled, "don't blame yourself. She did it to protect you." Ryou said nothing as Ven removed her hand and walked away, looking to Rein who stopped walking up further, waiting for them to follow.

"Let's go! Common, love birds!" She heard Rein call. Ven stopped and looked back to Ryou who had yet to follow and had seemed to ignore Rein's comment. Ryou glanced at Ayumi's 'grave' once more before following Ven. Seeing his was now walking again, Ven continued walking as well and back over to Rein and the group.

Shun smiled as he began walking beside his girlfriend, occasionally allowing his hand to touch her's but slowly coming to a stop and turning around, hearing something in the distance. Shun narrowed his eyes, then they widened, seeing hundreds of zombies approach them from the distance.

"Shit..." Shun muttered, making Rein look at him questionably and turn around. Her eyes widened as she gave a grin, "oh, hellooo..." She laughed, seeing the zombies coming. Everyone blinked slowly, turning around and all of their eyes widened.

"How did they find us?" Zion asked, taking a small step back as Ciel next to him stiffened, hearing their moans growing louder.

"Maybe the sounds from the helicopter?" Ryou muttered, narrowing his eyes at the zombies as they drew in closer.

"Hey, how about we stand and stare at them some more?" Rein asked sarcastically. Everyone glanced at each other before they all took off at the same time, hoping they would lose them.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Rein asked, breathing heavily as they ran into a forest.

"What?" Ven answered, running along side her. Rein grinned toothily, "Ayumi had our weapons!" Ven's eyes widened as she smacked her forehead while running. Rein looked back to Ryou, who had been running behind Ven.

"Looks like you'll be protecting us from here, Ryou!" Rein cackled. Ryou groaned at her words.

"Why me..." Rein barely heard him mutter but laughed anyway. Shun looked back from where they were running, the zombie's moans could still be heard. They were still following them.

"They're still following us!" Shun pointed out.

Rein groaned, "fuckin' stalkers!" Ven smiled and looked ahead, jumping over a small fallen tree as they continued to run further and further. Her head perked up slightly, her eyes focusing on the forest above her. She could hear something. Something like gun shots.

"I hear guns!" Ven said to Rein beside her.

Rein grinned, "we must actually be going in the right direction then!"

Zion smiled, "I don't know how that happened but does that mean we're close?"

Ciel nodded, hearing the gun shots louder than anyone else. "I think so! It's getting louder!" Ven nodded in agreement.

Rein laughed, "common gang!" She called, running faster. Ven panted and picked up her running speed, catching up with Rein with small difficulty while everyone else didn't have much of a problem running faster. Ven closed her eyes tightly, shielding her eyes at the bright light and skidding to a stop along with everyone else.

"The hell?" Rein muttered, moving her arm away from her eyes as her eyes grew accustomed to the bright light.

"Look! They're more survivors!" A voice shouted. Rein blinked, fixing her eyes upon a dirt road, a cliff and a huge boat with what looks like hundreds of living people on it. The group smiled as Rein cheered.

"We made it!" She cried, throwing her arms around Shun's shoulders who laughed joyously. But before they could celebrate any further, cops who weren't shooting zombies off to the sides, quickly approached the group.

"Hurry! You're the last ones to make it! Get on the boat! It's leaving soon!" The cop ushered in a panicked and frightened tone, reaching out to touch Rein.

Rein growled and pushed past him. "Bitch, don't touch me! Grow some balls and turn your penis back into a dick!" She said, barely glancing at the bat the cop held. Ven smiled, almost forgetting about Rein's hate for cops. Zion, Ciel and Shun laughed at Rein's comment while Ryou only smirked as she motioned her hand towards the boat and walked quickly over to it, almost instantly the group followed her as the cops once more began shooting. Rein froze as everyone stepped onto the bridge to get on the boat, Rein turned around. Zombies were literally pouring out of the forests as cops furiously shot at them, but there were too many. Rein sighed, the zombies had continued to follow them. Rein turned around, stepping off the bridge leading onto the boat.

"Rein! What are you doing?" Shun cried, him and the rest of the group already on the boat. Ven's eyes widened as she spun around, looking down at Rein who was at the bottom of the bridge connecting the ground to the boat. Rein smiled and flattened her palm against her forehead, almost saluting the group.

"I'm gonna distract them! At this rate, they'll push past those cops like a bunch of daisies and get on the boat!" She said with a grin. Ven's eyes widened in horror as the zombies pushed past the cops and the cops were enveloped in the mob of zombies. All that could be heard was their screams.

"Rein!" Ven called but nearly fell over as Ryou caught her, the boat now moving and the bridge connecting the boat and the ground beginning to collapse.

"REIN!" Ven screamed, tears instantly filling her eyes as the railing popped up, preventing anybody from jumping off the boat. Rein smiled, giving a single wave.

"Yo, Ryou! You protect her in my place, got it?" Ryou's eyes widened as the group could only watch as the zombies closed in on Rein and the boat slowly getting further from the land. Seconds later, Shadow jumped onto the railing, watching Rein while Shadow jumped up onto the railing, paws on the metal and started barking and whining.

"Rein, no!" Shun now called, tears filling his own eyes. Zion watched with wide eyes as tears spilled down Ciel's cheeks, she buried her face in Zion's chest as Myoko shut her eyes tightly and looked away. Rein gave him a toothy grin and a single wink before turning around, fearlessly walking to the zombies and placing her hand on her hip. She shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"Damn, those cops are pathetic. Couldn't even kill one of you," she muttered, listening to the sound of her friends screaming her name as the boat continued to move straight, finally disappearing behind the trees. Rein frowned as the voices of her friends were drowned out by the moans of the zombies. Rein sighed before forcing a smile to her face and stepping forward.

"Alright! Common you bastards! Let's see what you got!" Rein called. The zombies moaned louder, approaching Rein faster.

"Rein!" Ven screamed, tears pouring down her face as she dropped to her knees. Her body shook as she buried her face in her hands. Ciel bent down and pulled the brunette into a hug, holding her breathe and resisting the urge to sob as Ven began to sob loudly, not wanting to believe that Rein was gone. Rein just couldn't die... Anyone but her.

"No..." Ven muttered over and over, her breathe hitching as she continued to cry. Ryou lowered his head, his eyes hidden by his hair as Zion looked away, leaning over the railing with his hands, staring down at the water in shock. Shun had dropped to his knees as well, leaning against the railing with his forehead on the cool metal, tears silently dropping down his cheeks. Myoko even had tears in her eyes as she gripped her arm, looking away with a saddened expression. Myoko didn't know how long they stayed like that. But it must of been awhile because Ven's crying had drowned out. She must of tired herself out. People stared, whispering while some were still in shock by the whole event with the zombies. But Myoko didn't care. That wasn't what was important. Rein was gone. Even Star and Shadow knew it, both of there ears hung low as they both whimpered. Already, it felt too quiet even with all the whispers of the people.

Zion gripped the hand rails tightly and clenched his teeth. Damnit, Rein! Did you always have to be the hero? Zion bit his lip. "Idiot..." He muttered weakly, holding back his tears. It would only make this worse if he cried. Meanwhile, Shun pounded his fist into the hand railing, muttering curses under his breathe. He let another person he cared about die. Ciel was doing no better off then Ven. Her unseeing eyes were blank with sadness and shock. Just who was she supposed to annoy now? Who was she going to argue with constantly and mess around with? She especially felt sad for Ven. She just lost her best friend. Ryou still stood there emotionlessly, watching Ven as she rested against Ciel. He could tell she hadn't fallen asleep, but she might as well be. Her eyes were blank as she rested against Ciel and her body was motionless. He didn't blame her though. Rein had been the glue that kept the group together, and now she was gone. Even though life would go back to normal, it wouldn't be the same, especially for Ven. Ryou clenched his fist, silently swearing to himself he would do as Rein asked and protect Ven as well as everyone else. He wouldn't let the same thing continue to happen. He wouldn't let the same thing happen to Ven that happened to Michael, Ayumi and now Rein.

"What the fuck? I'm gone for two seconds and you guys are already THAT depressed?"

Everyone's eyes snapped to life. At once they all looked in the direction the familiar voice came from. Even Ven who was no longer drowsy against Ciel. There, several feet away, stood Rein with her trademark toothy grin and her hand on her hip. The only difference was, her clothes were completely drenched as well as her hair and skin. Rein threw her hands up in the air.

"Hey guys! How's it going? No hug?" She laughed giddily.

Ven was first to react. She smiled widely in relief. "Rein!" She cried, letting go of Ciel and running over to her, nearly jumping into the red eyed girl's arms. Rein smiled and returned the hug despite nearly being knocked off her feet. A new batch of tears rolled down Ven's cheeks as she smiled. This time, she cried of happiness. Zion smiled as he ran over with Ciel both of them wrapping their arms around the two from either side. Star jumped up as well, pawing everyone and nearly pushing them back and barking while Shadow jumped up onto Rein's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Rein laughed, then glanced at Ryou and Myoko, who stood several feet away.

"I see how it is!" She grinned teasingly, still glancing at Ryou and Myoko.

"Common! Group hug!" She laughed again. Myoko couldn't help but smile slightly. Might as well. Just this once. Myoko walked over, wrapping her arms around Rein from the side Zion wasn't on, still being fearful of him. Shun wiped away his tears and grinned, he ran over and wrapped his arms tightly around the group as Rein nearly choked on the lack of oxygen from the center of the group hug. Rein finally looked to Ryou as much as she could, much of her vision being blocked by her friends around her.

"Common, sexy! What? Never heard of a group raping?" Rein cackled. Ciel rolled her eyes even though she couldn't see.

"It's called a group hug, stupid." Ciel smiled.

Rein grinned, "bitch please! I can call it whatever I want!" Ryou smiled slightly, almost glad to hear Rein and Ciel bickering again. Sighing and promising himself it was just this once, he walked over and very lightly wrapped his arms around the group.

"Fuck yeah! Hug from the hot guy!" Rein laughed loudly. Ryou rolled his eyes. The red-eyed laughed again and soon, Ven giggled along with her. Zion laughed along with Ciel, Shun and Myoko smiled while Ryou gave a light smirk. No one knew what was funny but it was just good to be together again. At Rein's attempt to move, the group lost their balance and toppled over, giving small shouts as they fell back except for Star and Shadow, who almost instantly caught themselves.

Hitting the floor, Rein blinked as she sat up and the group quickly got onto their knees and elbows. Once more, the group fell to the floor, laughing as they did so except for Ryou and Myoko who sat up with small smiles. Ciel was the first to stop laughing. Sitting up, Ryou and Myoko stood up as well as Shun. Ciel was first to ask what they were all probably wondering.

"Rein, how did you get out of there?" She asked. Rein blinked slowly and stood up. She looked away with a slightly sad expression and sighed. At the sigh, Ven immediately grew concerned and sat up, ready to listen to Rein's words.

"It was Destiny." She said, looking to Ven as everyone's eyes widened.

"Destiny?" Shun muttered. Rein nodded in his direction.

_"Alright! Common you bastards! Let's see what you got!" Rein called. The zombies moaned louder, approaching Rein faster. Rein let out a cry and ran towards the zombies, spinning around and kicking one of the zombies that was the closest, knocking him to the ground. Instantly, another zombie reached out to grab Rein but before he could, Rein jumped back from the large group of zombies. Rein grimaced, her eyes locked on the zombies with a menacing glare._

_The zombies drew closer to Rein who stood there, doing nothing but watching them. There was nothing she could do. She sighed and shut her eyes then smiled again. She pushed up the sleeves that were never there._

_"If i'm going out, then i'm going out with a bang so you better prepare yourselves you bastards!" She grinned. Suddenly the sound of a tree trunk smashing made Rein's eyes widen as she jumped up slightly. More crashing sounds sounded through the air as the zombies turned, a tree trunk falling from a tree and landing on a few zombies. Rein blinked, something suddenly catching her eyes. She turned and her eyes widened again, seeing Destiny off to her side, holding her gun to the tree where the branch fell. She raised her lower arm, holding her gun in an upwards motion in front of her._

_"My special gun." She said. "Doesn't make any sound." With that, she walked over to Rein, her face expressionless._

_Rein blinked, "what the fuck are you doing here?" Destiny glanced at the zombies who stood staring at the tree then turned their attention back to the two girls and began walking forward. Destiny's eyes then met Rein's._

_"I'll distract them. Go. Your family needs you." She said calmly, pointing her gun to the zombies. Rein's eyes widened._

_"What?" Was all she could say. Destiny sent her a slight glance, her gun never turning away from the zombies._

_"I told you didn't I? Ven needs you and as her only living family, you have to take care of her in my place. You're the only one that can protect her now. She needs you as much as you need her." She said. Rein's eyes widened again at her speech. Before Rein could say anymore, Destiny spoke again._

_"Go!" She growled. Rein nearly jumped up at the sudden harsh tone. She glanced from Destiny, then to the zombies who inched closer with every word they spoke. Rein bit her hip and sighed._

_"Alright. Fine." Rein ran over to the small cliff, looking down at the water before she looked to Destiny again._

_"Thank you, Destiny." She said before she jumped into the water. Destiny watched as Rein disappeared into the water. Closing her eyes, she lowered her gun as the zombies reached out to her._

_Rein gasped for air and instantly began swimming, still able to see the boat off in the distance. Rein held her breathe and dove down slightly, swimming faster. Thankfully, the boat moved slowly across the water. It took some time, but Rein caught up. Finding a rope on the side of the boat, Rein grabbed it and pulled herself up and out of the water, using what little upper body strength she had to climb up the rope and to the top of the boat where she left her friends._

"Destiny..." Ven muttered sadly, looking down at the boat flooring beneath them. Rein frowned and put her hand on her shoulder. Sighing, Ven put her hand on top of Rein's and gave a small smile.

Zion frowned slightly, "so she was good after all." Ryou slowly nodded.

Rein nodded as well and stood up, placing her hand on her hip with a grin. "She saved my life, that's for sure! And as Destiny promised, from here on out i'll stay alive and keep all of your asses out of trouble!" She laughed.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "us? Isn't that supposed to be OUR job, Mrs. Troublemaker?"

Rein stuck her tongue out, "and just how many times have I saved your asses compared to you?" Ciel blinked, unable to respond making Rein laugh loudly. Ven smiled at their little argument and stood up. There was no reason to be sad now. Destiny may have been gone but, she saved Rein's life and she couldn't be more grateful.

"Zion...? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Rein muttered as she and the group turned around, seeing a woman standing there with wide eyes. She had long brown hair up to her waist with brown eyes, almost similar to Ven's. Tears filled the corner of her eyes as she put the tip of her fingers over her mouth.

"Zion...! It is you!" She cried. Zion's eyes widened, "s-sis?" Rein's mouth dropped while everyone's eyes widened as the woman ran over to Zion, pulling him into a tight hug as he hugged her back.

"Thank goodness!" She cried, tears falling down her face as the two hugged.

Rein glanced at Ven with wide eyes, "what's going on here?" Ven shrugged at her question. Pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes, Rein stepped up, waving her arms.

"HEY! What's going on here?" She cried as the two partly separated, both of them staring at Rein.

Zion smiled, "Rein, this is my sister!" Rein's arms dropped, her eyes still wide.

"Your what?" Was all she could mutter. Ven smiled nervously as Ciel leaned over to Ven.

"Olivia, this is Rein. She helped us get through the zombie apocalypse." He said. Olivia smiled widely and held out her hand, Rein looked at it with a 'what the fuck is that?' Expression.

"Nice to meet you, Rein! I'm Olivia, thank you for taking care of my brother!" Olivia said kindly.

"Ummmm..." Rein muttered, slowly taking her hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too?" Zion smiled then walked over to Ciel, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Olivia, this is my girlfriend, Ciel." He said. Olivia looked to Ciel and smiled kindly. Like she did with Rein, she held her hand out. Ciel looked in her direction questionably.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my little brother." Olivia smiled sweetly making Rein's eye twitched slightly, her being incredibly disturbed. Shun smiled at her, "what's wrong?"

"She's... Nice!" Rein pointed out, motioning to Olivia with both arms. Ven laughed while Shun raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Instead of Rein answering, who didn't even bother looking at Shun, Ven answered. "Rein's never met a nice adult before."

Shun blinked in confusion, "but Michael was an adult." Rein laughed loudly before looking to Shun.

"That guy probably has broken more laws than me!" She said making Shun shake his head. Olivia smiled after being introduced to everyone, even Star and Shadow. Olivia then looked to Zion.

"Oh, yeah! I have a girl with m-"

"SHUN!" Before Shun could react, a girl wrapped his arms tightly around him, knocking him over as Rein watched with a blank stare. Shun caught himself with his arms before his body fell to the ground, preventing himself from getting hurt. He turned his head around and his eyes widened, seeing a fifteen year old girl hugging him tightly.

"K-Kimiko?" Shun's eyes widened. He turned his body around as the girl let go and Shun hugged her tightly. The girl smiled as she returned the hug, nuzzling into her older brother's shirt. Rein's mouth dropped and Ven smiled as Star began barking excitedly, licking Kimiko's face making her giggle.

"Well, we found his sister." She smiled, looking to Rein who took a deep breathe and laughed.

"Just like I promised!" Ven smiled and nodded. Zion smiled as he gently pulled Ciel closer to him with his sister by his side.

"Did you know that she was Shun's sister?" Zion asked. Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"No, but i'm glad." She said kindly, thinking of when the outbreak first started and Olivia found Kimiko not far from the evacuation point in an alley, leaning against the wall shaking in fear.

Ven smiled as she watched the sibling reunion between Kimiko and Shun. Getting a weird feeling then, Ven slowly looked to Ryou who was looking out to the water rather than the reunion. Ven frowned, suddenly remembering his sister was dead. Rein seemed to notice this too, she whirled around, ignoring the many eyes of the other adults. She smiled, her eyes landing on a food station that was just handed out and people were already crowding around it.

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Rein shouted, dashing towards the food and successfully changing the subject. Shun smiled widely, stood up and took Kimiko's hand, running over to the food station with her along with Star. Ven laughed as she watched Zion run over with Ciel who had Shadow on her shoulder and Olivia following them calmly with Myoko. She then turned to Ryou who had just glanced at her. Ven smiled, motioning her head to the food station.

"Hungry?" She asked, only now realizing that she had been speaking more lately. Ryou looked to the food station then to Ven for a split second. He nodded as Ven smiled and walked over with him before Rein ate everything, including the food for the other living passengers.

Ven smiled as hours went by on the boat, until they finally landed. There were laughs and relief, they were finally safe. Life would go back to normal, especially since Zion finally told the rest of his past, about how his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend and Olivia confirmed the fact that Zion's parents were dead, earning him hugs from all the females in the group, minus Myoko. Everyone felt bad and never brought up the topic again after that. The boat took them to a secluded place with no zombies, all borders of the large area were covered with a huge gate, keeping any zombies from entering. There wasn't much, there were many houses inside already built but then again, there were only about two hundred survivors. Rein had asked one of the military guards keeping the 'peace' on the boat about Michael's dad. Apparently he had died some time ago in a military accident. He said the rest was classified, making Rein angry of course. Everyone was instantly given freedom to pick their own houses. Rein decided to live with Ven, Zion lived with his sister and Ciel along with Shadow, Ryou chose to live alone but ended up picking a house right next to Rein and Ven, Myoko chose the house to the other side of Rein and Ven's, and Shun picked the house across the street from Rein and Ven, whose house was next to Ciel and Zion's. He lived with his sister and Star. Life had become good again and hopefully, it would stay that way.

EPILOGUE - A year later

"Rein! Ven!" Voices called from outside their home. Rein groaned, turning over as Ven next to her yawned and stretched her arms above her.

"Rein! Get out of bed!" Ciel's voice called from the outside. Rein growled, tossing her pillow at her window but ended up only bouncing off the window frame.

"I'm sleeping!" Rein shouted, turning over and burying her face in her pillow. Ven smiled to herself, sat up and got out of bed, she more capable of waking up easier than Rein. Ven walked over to the window, opening it with both hands and leaning against it's frame, looking down at the group who stood in front of the house.

"We'll be there in a minute, okay?" She called down with a smile. Ciel nodded, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Make sure Rein knows she's definitely not missing school today!" She shouted.

"Oh! Cough! Cough! I'm dying!" BAM! Ven looked away from the window, seeing Rein on the floor rather than the bed. She lifted up her hand into the air, pointing to the ceiling with her pointer finger. "I'm dead!" She said and Ven smiled.

Ciel's upper eye lids lowered, "get the fuck out of bed!" She growled. Rein growled, getting up off the floor and standing up.

"Fuck! Fine! We'll be down in a minute!" Rein shouted, walking over to her wardrobe, opening it and stripping out of her pajamas. Ven shook her head and joined Rein, taking off her clothes as well. After putting on their uniforms and making themselves look presentable, Ciel shouted again.

"Hey! Hurry up!" They heard Ciel call from the outside again.

"Calm your tits! We're coming!" Rein shouted back and looked to Ven again.

"Ready?" She asked. Ven gave another smile and nod before she followed Rein out the door.

"What took you so long?" Ciel grumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm a girl too and I don't even take that long!"

Rein raised her hands in defense. "I'm lazy, okay?" She growled with narrowed eyes and looked at the group. Zion stood there beside Ciel with a smile, Shun was standing next to his sister, Ryou was being Ryou with a rather emotionless expression as he stared back at Rein and Ven, and Myoko stood next to Shun's sister. Everyone was in their uniforms. Ven smiled, walked up to Ryou and kissed his cheek as she did every morning. He and Ven had been going out for two months now, thanks to Rein and her constant bringing up about it. Ryou didn't complain though, he never admitted it, but he liked it. He smiled a lot more now and talked more since the zombie incident. Hell, even Myoko smiled and talked more. Rein grinned toothily at the two, making Ryou give her a small glare. Rein laughed and that concluded that morning. Minutes later, they arrived at school and on time for once, a rare occasion with Rein with them. The day went by as normally, Rein ran around causing trouble and annoyed the hell out of the teachers, Ven slept in class, Ryou barely paid attention, Zion and Ciel helped each other with work, Shun was off either not paying attention in class or helping Rein with causing trouble and Shun's sister was probably paying attention compared to everyone else.

Ven's eyes slowly and she picked her head up at the sound of the bell. She smiled, picking her bag up and walking to Ryou's desk and tapping his shoulder. Almost instantly, he looked up at her and stood up, realizing school was over. Ven smiled and walked with him out the door.

"So Rein told me during lunch that the principal is paying her two hundred dollars for training a kid for the sport's festival next week." Ven said as they walked through the somewhat empty halls of the school that was built two months after arriving in this somewhat small town.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "really? And she's actually doing it?"

Ven laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she told me that as long as she's getting paid, she couldn't care less."

Ryou nodded. "Sounds like Rein. What is she training the kid to do?"

Ven smiled lightly, "apparently the kid was chosen by raffle to participate. He's doing the sprint mile, but he sucks at running." Ryou nodded again.

"So Rein's training him to run?"

Ven nodded, "basically. She should be at the track with him by now." She said, stopping in the partially empty hall. Ryou stopped as well and nodded to her. He smiled slightly, "let's go then."

"Hey! You guys going to the track?" Zion called, walking along side Ciel and Myoko to Ryou and Ven as he waved.

Ven smiled, "hey Zion!"

Zion smiled, "hey there, Ven." He said then looked to Ryou and nodded. Ryou nodded back in acknowledgement. Ciel spoke up with a smile.

"Rein told us what happened with the principal. We were just headed there now." She said. Ven smiled back at Ciel, "we were too."

Zion laughed, "then I guess we'll go together."

Ryou nodded, "sounds good." He said.

Ven then blinked, noticing Shun was gone and looked around until her eyes landed on Zion again. "Where's Shun and Kimiko?" Zion shrugged and glanced at Ciel questionably. Feeling his gaze, Ciel shrugged and looked over to where she heard Myoko. Seeing Ciel stare at her questionably, Myoko answered.

"I think Shun said he had a class party or something. Kimiko is probably with him." She said. Ven nodded with another smile and this time looked to Ryou.

"Should we get going then?" She asked. Ryou gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Rein!" Rein blinked rapidly, tearing her eyes away from the kid named Keiichiro whom she was training and turned back to the school. She smiled seeing Ryou, Ven, Zion and Ciel walking towards them. Rein smiled and waved, "heyo!" She laughed.

"So let me get this straight, the principal is actually paying you to train this kid for the sports festival?" Ciel asked, astonished as she leaned back against the bar beside the swings which were occupied by Rein and Ven. Ryou leaned against a different bar and Zion found a comfortable spot on the floor as he watched the track. Myoko was sitting on the floor close to Ciel as well. Rein nodded, kicking her feet but not swinging.

"Yup!" She said, glaring at the kid who furiously ran but couldn't help but run at an extremely slow pace.

Ven smiled slightly as she watched him run. "He's so slow..."

"I know! It's pathetic!" Rein groaned.

"How are you going to train him?" Zion asked, looking up at her. Rein sighed.

"Hell if I know..." She grumbled.

"Maybe give him a lot of sugar?" Ryou suggested. Rein laughed but shook her head.

"Nah, too lame." She said, placing her palm on her cheek and leaning against her knee. The group sighed as they watched the kid run slowly on the track, beads of sweat rolling down his face but continued to run nonetheless.

Finally, Rein growled and stood up. "I got an idea!" She said before she began to run to the track. "Time to go Great Santini on his ass!" She called before running along side the slow boy.

"You wanna be an air force ranger! You wanna live a life of danger! You don't wanna be raped by strangers!" She chanted, running along side him.

"Common! What are you? A little sidekick? Justin Bieber? Get a move on! Do you know what you wanna be? A catcher or a pitcher? You wanna be a pitcher! A pitcher! A PITCHEEEER!" Rein shouted, the group slapped their foreheads or shook their heads as they watched Rein chase after the boy.

"What...?" Ciel muttered.

Zion sighed, "I think it's better not to ask." Several hours later, Rein continued to shout at the boy, this time with Ven by her side who held a timer.

Rein cupped her hands around her mouth, "that's it! That's what i'm talking about! Pump! Pump! PUMP!" Rein shouted to the boy who still continued to run, this time a tiny bit faster.

"Think of a big black man chasing you!" Rein shouted. The boy wailed as he ran a bit more before falling to his knees. The group sighed, including Ven who watched the timer.

"Well he's not racist... He's only 0.2 seconds faster..." She muttered.

Rein sighed and slapped her forehead, "I guess not..." She said before growling. "Failure is not an option!" She said. Ven smiled nervously, remembering she was only doing this because she was getting paid. Rein cupped her hands around her mouth and once more called out to the boy.

"Common Keiichiro! Remember Carl Louis!" She said. The younger boy looked over to Rein with a questionably expression.

"Who...?" He muttered as he panted. Rein slapped her forehead. How in the world did this kid survive when the zombies were around? Zion sighed, getting up from the swing he sat on which he moved to after Rein stood up and approached the two.

"Maybe you're taking this the wrong way." He said.

Rein raised an eyebrow at him, "how?" She nearly shouted. Before Zion could reply, Shun came running out of the school, screaming for no good reason and ran past Ryou, Myoko and Ciel and straight up to Rein who blinked rapidly at him with wide eyes. Shun instantly started jumping up and down.

"THE-TEACHER-GAVE-ME-A-LOT-OF-CANDY-AND-NOW-I'M-REALLY-HYPER!" He shouted quickly, twirling around and waving his hands up and down insanely.

"Giggidy-diggy-boo-giggidy-gig-dig-diggity!" Rein said even faster with a grin, saying in her own words that she didn't know what the hell he just said. Zion and Ven raised their eyebrows as well as everyone else who heard what was going on from the several feet they were away.

"Feeling better?" Rein laughed at Shun who walked while slumped down, obviously tired from crashing thanks to all that sugar.

"Tired..." He muttered with a yawn and standing up straight. Ven smiled who walked beside Ryou, Ciel walked beside Zion and Myoko walked on the other side of Ven. They were finally walking home after training Keiichiro a bit more. Reaching Ven and Rein's house, Ven went on the tip of her toes and kissed Ryou's cheek.

"Night." She said with a smile as she walked over to the door of their house. Rein quickly kissed Shun, muttered her goodnight's and ran over to Ven and waved.

"Night guys!" Ven and Rein smiled, well, Rein in a more toothily way as they went inside their house. Ciel waved back, "night guys!" She said.

"You better get your ass up for school tomorrow, Rein!" She continued.

"Yeah, yeah!" The group heard Rein call from inside the house. Zion laughed and put an arm around Ciel as Ryou walked over to his house, giving a single wave to everyone else with a tiny smile.

"Bye, Ryou!" Ciel waved back, hearing him walk away. Zion looked to Myoko and she smiled slightly before walking over to her house.

"Have a good night, guys." She said before she walked into her house. Zion and Ciel waved to her before Zion then glanced at Shun who smiled and walked across the street. He whirled around for a moment and waved.

"Bye guys!" With that, he spun back around and ran into his house, knowing his sister and Star were already home. Zion and Ciel waved again before Zion leaned down and kissed Ciel's forehead.

"Let's call it a night." He smiled. Ciel smiled back at him and followed him over to the house beside Shun's, where Olivia cooked dinner for them. Rein smiled, watching her friends go to their houses from her bedroom window. She looked up at the darkening sky and smiled again, knowing for sure life would be good and partially normal from now on.

"Rein! Want some ramen?" Rein instantly whirled around, hearing Ven call her.

"Hell yeah!" Rein laughed, running downstairs before she accidently tripped half way down and let out a shout as she fell down the remaining stairs, landing in the living room.

"Ouch!" Rein cried, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Way to go a-hole!" Rein heard Ciel shout from across the street, having heard her fall down and hit the living room floor.

"Shaddup!" Rein shouted back as loud as she could. Ven smiled nervously at Rein before she sighed.

Yup, completely normal.

* * *

><p>Silver: Well, that's the last chapter! Next chapter is the bonus chapter with Twiggy! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks again! :) I do not own Ghost Stories, the jokes in the epilogue. Ghost Stories is a very funny anime that I recommend if you are into funny anime's. :) Also, please do not take any offense to Rein's joke at the end if you were offended. Thank you. Also, I do not own Lion King, if you recognized the Hula part. xD<p>

Goodbye picture on profile :)


	29. Bonus Chapter: Twiggy

"Look! More done deaf assholes!" Rein said in a hushed tone, peeking at the rather small group of zombies from a wall they hid behind.

"This should be easy, there aren't many of them." Zion said, peeking around the wall beside Rein.

"Any food places nearby? I'm hungry as hell." Ciel said, also stepping up. Rein instantly perked up at the magic word and stepped away from the wall, placing her palm over her eyes as she narrowed them and scanned the area. She grinned widely, spotting a deli down the block.

"Food!" Rein exclaimed quietly, pointing to the deli. The group stepped away from the wall, including Star and Shadow who stood close to their respective owners. Ryou stood quietly as always who stood next to Ven, who stayed quiet with a smile. Nothing new for her. Shun stood beside Rein who licked her lips as she eyed the deli. Ciel moved to stand beside Zion and Michael and Ayumi stood beside each other, also eyeing the deli rather than the zombies. Meanwhile, Myoko stood against the wall, not uttering a single word. Rein glanced at her group of friends and motioned her hands towards the deli.

"Well, what the hell are we still doing here? Let's get some fucking food!" Rein held her gun up in the air and charged.

"FOR NARNIA!"

Zion slapped his forehead while Ciel sighed. "God damnit, Rein..."

Shun smiled. "Let's follow her!" With that, he quickly ran after Rein, his fire ax tight in his hold.

Ryou shook his head. "Why the hell does she point her gun to the air...? Last time I checked, zombies couldn't fly." He muttered, Ven smiled slightly wider, indicating she was inwardly laughing but didn't show it.

Michael laughed loudly as the sound of gun shots filled the air. He clutched his bat in his hands. "I guess we'll find out!" He said before charging out towards the zombies, joining Rein and Shun who were already fighting gleefully. Myoko silently followed after him and Star barked before running out and joining her owner as well.

Zion sighed before looking over to Ciel and smiling. "Ready?" He asked. Feeling his gaze, Ciel looked up towards him and smiled.

"Ready as i'll ever be." She said. Zion nodded before running out, his gunblade ready and aimed. Ciel quickly followed after him, pulling out her knives from the hem of her jeans. Shadow quickly followed after her, running along side Ciel with her tail high in the air.

Ven then looked up at Ryou and with a quick smile, she ran out towards where Rein was, briefly stopping to look back to Ryou to see if he would follow. Nodding, Ryou quickly followed after Ven who began to run again towards the zombies.

"Hey there, sexy! Thought you fell asleep or something!" Rein laughed, her red eyes nearly shining in amusement as placing her back to Ven's as they both shot at the zombies around them.

Ven smiled, "sorry about that." She said quietly making Rein grin. Shun stood beside Star, hacking at zombies with his ax while Star jumped on zombies and quickly over powered them before tearing at their throats with her teeth. Ciel slashed at zombies while Zion shot them, both fighting side by side while Shadow gladly tore at the zombie's scalps, digging her claws into their heads while Michael had a blast simple whacking the zombies over the head with his bat. Ryou was close to the group's infamous Dynamic Duo, cutting at the zombies with his katana while they both got his back, shooting zombies that got to close without him slashing at them. Lastly, Myoko fought rather far away from the group, slicing at the zombies with her own katana and paying little interest to how the rest of the group was fighting.

The battle went by easily, naturally blood now covered the group's clothes and the floor was littered with dead bodies. All in all, it became the normal thing when they fought zombies.

"Is that all of them?" Ciel asked, looking to the rest of the group where she had heard them step. Rein placed her hand on her hip, glancing at the floor proudly like it was some piece of artwork.

"I think so!" Rein laughed while Ven smiled, who stood beside Rein.

"Good." Michael said before motioning his hand to the deli, which was only a few feet away from them now. "Let's get some to eat. I'm starving!"

Zion nodded before looking to Rein. "Wanna do the honors?" He asked. Instantly Rein tore her attention away from the dead zombies and gave her infamous toothy grin.

"Hell yeah!" She cheered, walked over to the deli before spinning around once rapidly, lifting up her foot and giving the glass a hard kick, making it instantly shatter.

"Junk food for breakfaaaaast!" Rein cheered, jumping over the window sill and right inside the deli.

Zion smiled before following Rein in while Ciel sighed before following. "If this keeps up, we'll end up getting diabetes before we hit twenty."

Rein's laugh could be heard from inside the store. "I regret nothing!" She shouted. With that, Ven smiled, stepped inside the door, careful not to cut herself on glass and went on inside, glancing back at Ryou who followed after her, then Michael, Star and Shadow, then Shun and Ayumi and finally, Myoko.

Instantly, everyone headed towards their desired destination in the deli. For Myoko, that would be the large fridge, where the strawberries were located. Rein ran around, grabbing anything that looked like chocolate or cookies and stopped once to get ice cream from the fridge. Zion got various things, Rein could make out pretzels in his own pile and Shun pretty much got anything chocolate. Ayumi grabbed various sweets and candies and Ciel also got bags of various sweets. Ryou got a bag of chips and that was it really while Michael got beer. Again. Rein couldn't help but notice it was like when they raided Seven Eleven. They pretty much got the same foods.

"Please don't give that to Rein..." Zion muttered with wide eyes, seeing Michael with several bottles of beer in his hands. Michael laughed as Rein came walking out of the ideas.

"Who said what now?" She asked, eyeing the two suspiciously as Michael tried to hide the bottles in his arms.

"Nothing!" He squeaked. Rein narrowed her eyes before something outside caught her eye as Ven stepped beside her.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Rein looked over to Ven with a grin and placed her pile of food in her arms, nearly blocking her line of view.

"Hold this for me!" Rein said before running outside the store and past Ryou. Ciel looked to where Rein ran off.

"Where's she going?" She asked, looking to where she heard Ven last.

Ven shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

Michael shrugged before taking one of his bottles, popping off the lid with his teeth and chugging some of the liquid down. "Ah, i'm sure she'll be fine." He said before chugging more of it down.

Zion sighed, "at the pace you're going, you'll be drunk in no time..." Ayumi gave a small smile at the two before her attention was caught on Myoko. She didn't seem to care that Rein was gone. She then glanced at Ryou who looked to where Rein jumped out the window. He seemed curious as well as Shun who also looked out the window. Ayumi frowned, wondering where Rein ran off too.

Meanwhile, Rein ran across the block, looking into the alley where whatever she saw was. She raised an eyebrow and wondering if it might have been a survivor, she continued forward, debating wither or not she should shout before realizing she didn't have her gun with her.

"Haha, oops..." She muttered with a sweatdrop, patting her jeans where she kept her gun just to be sure. Yup, it was gone, only now remembering she had placed it in one of the isles so she could get the food she wanted. Shrugging it off, Rein continued walking with a grin. Hearing a moan, Rein turned sharply, raising her fists in a fighting manner. Hey, if she didn't have a gun, she sure could have fun kicking a zombie to death.

The moan drew closer, Rein whirled around looking for the zombie. She blinked rapidly, feeling a presence behind her. She spun, extending out her foot and lifting it up swiftly, kicking the zombie under it's chin making it fly back. Seeing the zombie hit the floor, she eyed in as it moaned and attempted to get back up. She blinked slowly before grinning.

"Hey! You're hot!"

"Where the hell is Rein? She's been gone for ten minutes." Zion asked, continuing to look out the window. Michael shrugged on the floor, still drinking his beer. He waved his wrist lazily, "ah, i'm sure she's fine!"

Ciel narrowed her eyes at him though she couldn't see him. "That's what you said before." Ven glanced from Michael, to the window. She had been gone too long. Now she was getting worried. Seeing Ven was worried, Ryou spoke up.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's too stubborn to allow some dead morons to kill her." He said, crossing his arms as he leaned against one of the isles. Shun nodded, "I agree."

Just as he said that, a moan broke through the air and everyone shot to their feet, looking to the broken window where they entered.

"Another zombie?" Ciel asked.

Zion nodded, "seems so." At that moment, Rein appeared in the broken window with a grin.

"I'm back, fuckers!" She said, waving her hand high in the air at them with her usual toothy smile. Zion's eyes widened.

"Rein? Where the hell have you been?" He asked, surprised. Before she answered, Ven took notice of the leash she was holding, but what was on the other end of the leash was blocked by the wall.

"Rein...? What's that?" She asked quietly. Rein grinned gleely at her before tugging the leash. At that second, a zombie came into view with a leash around it's neck. It reached out for Rein with a moan, making everyone jump in surprise but Rein simply held the zombie back by placing her hand on his forehead, pushing it back.

"Ain't he hot?" She laughed. "I named him Twiggy after a stick I saw on the ground!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Rein! Are you fucking insane? That's a zombie!" Ciel shouted. Rein laughed, "a hot zombie!" The blind girl instantly slapped her forehead. Ven smiled nervously while Zion slammed his forehead lightly against the wall, unable to think of anything to say at the moment. Really, Rein? Really? A zombie as a pet?

"Awww, common! He's friendly!"

"Ah ha, no." Michael said, staring at Rein like she was stupid as he took a step back. Rein laughed, placing her hand on her hip with Twiggy still on his leash behind her. She and Twiggy had moments before stepped into the deli.

"Maybe!" She replied with a laugh. Surprisingly, Twiggy was just standing there rather than making a move to bite anyone. Michael glanced at the rest of the group. Ryou and Myoko seemed unnaffected, but they seemed like they really just wanted to kill Twiggy if anything. Shun seemed shocked, Ven and Ayumi oddly seemed amused, Zion was still baffled by the whole thing and Ceil was glaring at Twiggy from where she last heard him moan.

Ven was first to step up. Seemingly unaffected, she reached up and poked Twiggy's forehead. Almost instantly, he moaned and leaned down slowly to bite Ven.

"HEY! Bad Twiggy!" Twiggy gave a sharp moan as Rein punched him in the forehead, making him stumble back before just standing there again.

"No biting!" Rein scolded, glaring at Twiggy. Everyone's eyes widened while Ven just stood there with a smile, still not reacting whatsoever to Rein's new pet.

"You're insane if you think i'm sleeping." Zion said, glaring at Twiggy who was tied up against the corner of the room. The group had found another door leading to a basement and oddly enough, the windows were boarded up for them.

Rein cracked an eye open who laid on the floor beside Ven who had already fallen asleep. Rein smiled, "ah, relax! He's not gonna do anything!" She said.

Zion sighed, "easy for you to say..." Just who in the hell said she could bring that thing down here again?

"Well, I guess as long as it's not chewing my face off, i'm okay with it." Michael said, laying down in the corner far away from Twiggy and closing his eyes.

"I agree with Zion, no way in hell i'm sleeping." Ciel said, eyeing Ayumi who had fallen asleep on her lap.

Shun laughed nervously, "I just love how no one opposed to this..."

Zion groaned lowly, "I expected Ven to at least say something."

Rein laughed loudly, "Ven? Are you kidding me? She never gives a damn! She completely outright lost all of her fucks in case you don't remember me telling you guys."

Ciel then sighed. "We noticed..."

Ryou sighed. "No use putting up a fight about it. As long as he doesn't bite anyone, who cares? I'll probably end up shooting him sooner or later anyway..."

Rein laughed again. "I fucking love you, have I told you that?" The group either physically, or mentally smacked their foreheads, except for Ryou who just sat their glaring at Rein half-heartedly. Eventually, sleepiness got over the group and they fell asleep, thankfully Twiggy didn't moan for the rest of the night.

Slowly, Rein's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a moan. "Is someone having sex in here?" Rein quickly sat up before her eyes landed on Twiggy. She grinned, "oh yeah!"

Hearing Rein, Ven awoke from her sleep and sat up, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Almost instantly, she was pulled into Rein's arms. "God you're so freaking cute!" She squealed while Ven didn't react. As usual, the brunette only smiled. When she finished squealing over her best friend, Rein stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Yo fuckers! Everybody up before I rape all of you!" Groaning, one by one, the group slowly woke up and sat up.

"What time is it?" Ciel asked groggily. Rein shrugged, "adventure time?" Ciel glared at the red-eyed girl as she laughed loudly. "You know what I mean!"

Michael yawned as he opened his eyes and sat up, that is until his eyes landed on Twiggy. His eyes popped open before he swiftly crawled backwards to the wall. "Holy shit that thing's still here!"

Rein laughed, "well, yeah! Of course! I did tie him up after all." Michael sent her a half-hearted glare before Zion stood up and dusted off his knees.

"We should get going." He said. Ciel nodded, "agreed."

"Well shit." Rein said with a cheery grin and somewhat wide eyes as everyone followed her up the stairs, keeping their distance from Twiggy.

"What's the hold up?" Zion asked. Rein pointed into to the store, "zombies!" She laughed. Everyone's eyes widened as the zombies in the store instantly turned their attention to Rein at the sound of her loud words.

"Retreat!" Rein shouted with a laugh as everyone ran back down the basement while Twiggy was more of dragged.

"They're over 9000!" Rein laughed gleely as the zombies crowded the basement. Thankfully, there weren't many.

"More like only twenty..." Ryou muttered. Rein laughed.

Everyone took out their weapons, Rein as well. She silently thanked that she remembered to retrieve it in the deli.

"You chumps ready? Les do this!" Rein charged at the zombies. "Leeerooooooooy Jeeeeeenkiiiiins!" Everyone surpressed the need to smack their foreheads as Rein began to shoot the zombies.

Zion shook his head before he quickly began slicing at the zombies and everyone else followed he and Rein's lead. In minutes, the zombies were killed until there were no other zombies left in the basement. Rein laughed and exchanged a high five with Ven before whirling around as everyone congratulated themselves, except for Ryou and Myoko who kind of just stood there again.

"Uhhh... Where's Twiggy?" Everyone froze as Rein began to scan over the dead bodies until she found one with a leash around it's neck. Everyone's eyes widened and they felt themselves tense slightly as Rein let out a cry.

"You killed Twiggy! You bastards!"

Rein still never really forgave whoever accidently killed Twiggy, but still to this day, was often joked about it.

* * *

><p>Silver: Alright! That's the end of the story! Thank you all again! :) Don't forget to vote on who your favorite character was on my profile and to keep a look out for the series of one shots I will be putting up taking place on the events after the last chapter.<p> 


	30. Important message and update

Silver: Hello everyone! Sorry, this isn't a chapter. This story is completed anyway, so... xD

ANYWAYS! Rein and Ven have gotten pretty popular in the last couple months, so I decided so do something fun and make them a Facebook! :) Just look up Reinforce Yukimura or Veniza Hijiri on Facebook and you should find them pretty easily. ^^ It's not like you have to or anything, just if you really like Rein or Ven and feel like actually talking to them.

Also, sorry for not putting up any of the one shots yet. Things have been hectic here, having just got hit by a large hurricane and all, plus it's already snowing and it's November... ._. Well, that's all I have to say! Bye guys!


	31. Author's Note

Silver: YyyyyoooOOOOOO~! Been awhile, huh? So guess what, my homies? I've decided that I'm going to redo this story!

Here's what's gonna happen: First of all, all the same characters. I am going to message all of my people who originally sent me the characters that were in the original TDTDA. I am going to ask that all of you PM me your characters, with the same form, and I want you to completely redo the form with any changes you have towards your character. The pairings will be the same. If I do not get a response from the owners of the OCs previously included in the story, I will open up a brief SYOC, and accept new characters for the spot.

Also, Rein and Ven have changes to their design, so you will see that included in the story as well. Over time, there has been some serious development to their character as well on my part. So hopefully that goes the same as all of you and your characters as well~ If you'd like to see their changes in their design, simply visit my DeviantART account. Rein and Ven each have their own galleries. My username on DeviantART is XxXxSilverXxXx. I would provide a link, but unfortunately, Fanfiction still does not allow links.

Alright, everyone! Hope to hear from you all soon! Expect a new, revampted, awesomer version of TDTDA~!

(To each owner of the characters, if I hear from everyone, I will provide a form done with both Rein and Ven for everyone to base their forms on.)


End file.
